I don't want to believe in second chances
by ishtarmoon
Summary: El destino es caprichoso y tiene el rostro y el nombre de un hombre.
1. Prologo

**I don't want to believe in second chances.**

By IshtarMoon

Prologo

El corazón golpeaba furiosamente contra su pecho mientras sentía que el aire en sus pulmones quemaba y las piernas latían por el esfuerzo de estrecharse en una carrera desenfrenada cuesta arriba.

Akane no tenía tiempo para reparar en lo descabellado que se veía una muchacha de veinte, vestida con un traje chino de gala en rojo con un dragón bordado en oro a un costado como un tatuaje, corriendo a mas no poder con un par de getas negras talladas en una mano, y un celular en la otra. No había tiempo que perder. Y la gente que se hacia a un lado para dejarla pasar podía escuchar como una suplica las palabras que murmuraba.

"Por favor Dios déjame llegar a tiempo."

El sudor empapaba su pecho, y a pesar de que le ardían las plantas de los pies no había manera de correr con un par de getas, y menos si pertenecían a su hermana Nabiki.

Subiendo otra escalinata más, o mas bien, saltándola de tres en tres, Akane logro atisbar los dos edificios altos que colindaban el uno con el otro a través de un puente levadizo. Sonriendo, y renovada con mas energía, Akane continuo su carrera hacia el hospital. Un par de cuadras mas y entraría por fin a la sala de emergencia. Le hecho un vistazo al reloj de su celular y contó cuarenta minutos desde que recibió la llamada. "Mierda, si no fuera por este estupido vestido hubiese hecho menos tiempo."

Delante de ella se abría la avenida como una desembocadura. Era su suerte que fuera una de las avenidas más concurridas de Kyoto, con el semáforo más lento que alguien pudiese imaginar. Le iba a ser imposible cruzar la calle con ese tráfico, mientras que el tiempo le apremiaba, oprimiéndole el alma en un puño de angustias.

Sin tan siquiera esperar por que la señal de tráfico cambiase, Akane miro a su derecha e izquierda consecutivamente, y sin más pensarlo, se arrojo en medio, esquivando los carros que podía, saltando por encima de los capotes de los que no, y devolviendo uno que otro gesto a las groserías que le gritaban. Finalmente llego a la rotonda del hospital y sin perder la marcha se abrió camino hacia la sala de emergencia, donde agarro a una enfermera por los hombros y le pregunto donde quedaba Información.

"Doble justo a la derecha y siga recto."

"Muchas gracias, y disculpe." Le contesto Akane luego de soltarla, sintiéndose algo avergonzada por la brusquedad con que le había preguntado y emprendiendo su carrera otra vez.

"¡Señorita no puede entrar ahí sin zapatos!" le grito la enfermera. Akane solo le dedico medio segundo en el que se balanceaba en una pierna para ponerse las getas y continuar su marcha algo desnivelada.

Akane abrió las puertas de la sala de admisión de un golpe. La sala estaba llena de personas anónimas con rostros cansados. Detrás de un mostrador, atendiendo una llamada por teléfono estaba la recepcionista de turno; y detrás de ella se abría la sala de emergencia en un caos de médicos y enfermeras presurosos.

Akane se acerco al mostrador, sintiendo el golpe del cansancio por primera vez, y con el corazón prácticamente en la mano.

"Disculpe, señorita." La mujer hizo un gesto de silencio y continúo escribiendo notas apresuradas en una agenda. Akane contó hasta cinco para controlar la ira que la estaba ahogando. Tenia que ponerse en el lugar de alguien que trabaja en una sala de emergencia; es difícil maniobrar el tráfico en un lugar como este cuando todo el mundo quiere resolver su problema primero. Sintiéndose más civil, espero por que la muchacha colgara el teléfono, gritara algo por encima del hombro a uno de los médicos y le prestara toda su atención.

"Siento mucho que tenga que esperar, pero hoy no es un buen día. Dígame en que puedo ayudarla."

Tal vez fue el tono suave de la mujer, pero Akane sintió las lagrimas correr por las mejillas. No había tenido tiempo de pensar mucho en las circunstancias, como siempre, había actuado en un impulso, y ahora que la adrenalina la abandonaba y se veía sola en un hospital, los recuerdos de su madre fallecida le venían de golpe y por primera vez, desde que abandono la fiesta de gala de la escuela privada donde trabajaba, el peso de la repentina noticia le caía encima. Tenía miedo de preguntar. ¿Y si ya era demasiado tarde?

"Por favor señorita, se como se siente, creame, pero si no me dice en que puedo ayudarla…"

"Recibí una llamada." Interrumpió Akane, mostrándole a la recepcionista el celular como si el aparato lo podría verificar. "De la policía. Dicen que fue un accidente pero no están seguros, lo encontraron tirado en una cuneta de la autopista, casi muerto…" Y las palabras le fallaron y el nudo que llevaba en la garganta se desato en lágrimas, y Akane ya no pudo más.

"Por favor dígame que esta bien." Murmuro Akane sujetándose del mostrador para no caer al suelo. La recepcionista se compadeció de la pobre, que al juzgar como andaba vestida tenia que haber estado en alguna reunión importante. _Y recibir este tipo de noticias. _

"¿La policía le dijo que lo traerían a este hospital, verdad?" Akane asentó.

"Si hemos recibido unos cuantos accidentes esta noche, no se que demonios esta pasando en este país, le digo."Continuo la mujer, mientras tecleaba con manos ágiles, buscando en el archivo de la computadora. "¿Muy bien, señorita..?"

"Tendo, Akane Tendo."

"Señorita Tendo, dígame el nombre y el apellido de la persona que busca."

Akane sintió un rayito de esperanza golpear su corazón, y acercándose a la recepcionista le contesto:

"Hibiki Ryoga."

Akane no era persona de esperar, pero no tuvo de otra cuando la recepcionista le dijo que Hibiki Ryoga estaba en la sala de cuidados intensivos. Tuvieron que intervenirlo quirúrgicamente para cerrar la hemorragia interna y uno que otro termino medico que Akane no entendió, pero que sonaba a malas noticias a sus oídos.

En ese momento estaba sentada en la sala destinada para los parientes más cercanos de los pacientes. Al otro lado de la sala una mujer con sus dos niñas esperaban ansiosas, mientras que a su lado una pareja de ancianos se tomaban las manos en un gesto de apoyo emocional.

Akane sonrió para si, pensando que era una lastima que solo ella estaba allí, esperando por el. _¡No te me vayas a dar por vencido, me escuchas! No te atrevas a dejarme aquí._ Pensó, y otra vez las lágrimas amenazaban con brotar, pero las contuvo, porque Ryoga no necesitaba lágrimas, sino ánimos para recuperarse, y _además_, se dijo mientras se peinaba los mechones cortos de su pelo azabache. _De seguro se enfada consigo mismo por haberme hecho llorar. El muy tonto. _Sonrió apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas; pensando que hubiese sido bueno tener a alguien que le sostuviera las manos mientras esperaba por los médicos, pero en lugar de eso, jugaba con el brazalete de piedras de volcán pulidas que le había regalado Ryoga hace algún tiempo cuando regreso de uno de sus viajes.

Ryoga. ¿Como fue posible que algo así hubiese pasado? Si era un poco despistado, y tenia la orientación de un elefante ciego, pero sus reflejos eran casi perfectos. No había manera posible de explicar como había sido atropellado de esa forma, y Akane no podía dejar de pensar que algo aun más complicado tenía que haber pasado. Pero el que, seguía comiéndole las entrañas sin dejar rastro ninguno.

Súbitamente, la melodía de Lai-Lai boy la saco de su ensueño estrepitosamente. Sobre el buró en medio de la sala había un cartel que decía explícitamente que no se permitían celulares, en su desesperación por llegar a tiempo se le olvido apagarlo y luego de sonreír apenada al enfermero a cargo de la sala salio al pasillo donde tomo la llamada.

"Si, si, por ahora todavía esta en observación. Vine tan pronto como recibí la noticia. No te preocupes no pienso irme hasta que no tenga noticias de el. No tienes que traerme nada, en serio, estoy bien. Te lo agradeceré eternamente. Hasta luego."

Akane cerró el celular con un flip de la muñeca y recostó su cuerpo contra la pared. Sinceramente ella no estaba hecha para esperar, y si los hospitales tuvieran dojos en vez de capillas, ya habría emigrado como ave hacia los familiares pisos de madera con tal de quemar la ansiedad que le encendía el cuerpo.

Y es que hay muy poco que hacer cuando uno espera, y si ella fuera un poquito mas femenina hubiese encontrado consuelo en la telenovela que estaban dando en el televisor; y quizás todo en su vida fuera diferente, y no se sentiría tan sola.

"Pensar mucho no es tu estilo, mi niña." Escucho una voz familiar a su lado. Akane se volteo al instante y se interno en los brazos abiertos de la abuela Summer.

"Vamos, vamos, que Ryoga esta hecho de piedra, ya veras como se recupera de esta y la añade a su lista de triunfos." Le dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo a la muchacha que sollozaba en su regazo.

"Algo bien curioso me paso cuando le pregunte a la recepcionista acerca de mi nieto." Akane le dio una risita nerviosa; secándose las lagrimas con la palma de la mano.

"Me dijo que su prometida ya estaba esperando."La abuela Summer la miro fijamente, y Akane bajo la cabeza avergonzada como cuando era chica y Kasumi, su hermana mayor, la amonestaba por andar corriendo a la par de los muchachos de la cuadra.

"Lo siento, pero era la única manera en la que me iban a dejar entrar."

"No hay de que, niña." Summer se acerco y le beso la frente. "Como no quisiera yo que fuera verdad."

"No sabes cuanto lo siento." Akane respondió en voz baja, dejándose guiar por la mano acogedora de Summer en su espalda. Hacia ya cinco años desde que dejo su natal Nerima para venir a vivir a Kyoto con su familia. Cinco años desde que perdió a su madre, cinco años que los había sobrellevado gracias al cariño incondicional de Ryoga quien por cosa del destino había parado en Kyoto en una de sus expediciones sin rumbo, y quien a pesar de ser un alma errante, de alguna manera siempre encontraba su camino hacia ella. _Cinco años que permanece a mi lado y yo no puedo ofrecerle mas que ser su amiga._

"Niña, si en la vida uno pudiese escoger de quien se enamora, entonces no existirían los poemas, ni nada que valiese la pena leer." Comento Summer como quien no quiere la cosa, pero sabiendo a fondo el amor profundo que le profesaba su nieto a la joven, y la pena de ella de no poder corresponderle como el se merece.

_Pero no dolería tanto_. Pensó Akane y ambas entraron a la sala de espera.

Ryoga dormía; o al menos Akane así lo quería imaginar. De esa manera podía ignorar las mangueras de oxigeno, y las maquinas que monitoreaban sus signos vitales.

La abuela Summer dormitaba en el sillón a su lado, mientras que Akane se había hecho un lugar en el quiso de la ventana, donde se podía ver las luces de Kyoto de noche. Le era imposible reconciliar el sueño. Los médicos habían dicho que habían tratado sus heridas más peligrosas. En esos momentos se encontraba bajo la influencia de la anestesia, pero ya estaba fuera de peligro.

Peligro inmediato, se rectifico Akane. Las posibilidades de que Ryoga despertara de su sueño en cualquier momento eran casi nulas. Su cuerpo necesitaba recuperarse, mientras su mente se deslizaba en un coma del cual nadie podía sacarlo. Habían casos de personas que despertaban en una semana, otros se pasaban meses y años. Akane recostó la frente contra el vidrio frío de la ventana.

Años, sin moverse, postrado a una cama, con maquinas alimentándolo.

"No lo pienses tanto niña."

Akane se volteo hacia la abuela.

"Cuando el cuerpo descansa el alma sale a explorar, pero por muy lejos que vaya, siempre regresa."

Akane se acerco a la cama, sentándose en una esquina del colchón.

"Pero mi nieto tiene un sentido de dirección tan malo que probablemente se pase siglos buscando su camino de regreso." Continúo la abuela, sonriéndole a Ryoga, mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Siempre le maravillo que tan parecido era el a su abuelo. Bien formado, con hombros anchos, espalda fuerte, brazos poderosos y la fuerza de un toro, y sin embargo tan agradable de carácter y tan penoso con las mujeres.

Por un segundo su mano tembló ante la posibilidad de que su único nieto se fuera antes que ella.

Akane noto como los labios le temblaban a la abuela.

"Tienes toda la razón, abuela." Dijo mientras se arrodillaba delante de la cama, sujetando la mano derecha de Ryoga en la suya y deslizando el brazalete de piedras en la muñeca de Ryoga. Le quedaba algo justo, y el cordel elástico con el que estaba hecha se estiro al máximo. Satisfecha con eso, Akane le beso la mano.

"Conociéndolo como lo conozco, Ryoga va a necesitar toda la ayuda que pueda. Solo espero que esto funcione." Y mirando a Ryoga con fingido enojo lo señalo con un dedo. "Así que procura encontrar tu camino, o no te llevare al festival de verano como me lo pediste."

Ajena a las dos y al cuerpo inmóvil en la cama, y con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro, Ryoga flotaba sobre la habitación.

A.N: Los personajes de Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia es con el propósito de entretener y no para fines monetarios.

O algo así por el estilo. Espero que la disfruten. Comentarios son bienvenidos a: 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y demás asociados.

A.N: Lamentablemente nunca he visitado Kyoto mas que lo que encuentro en la Internet, muchos de los lugares mencionados y de los hechos históricos son completamente ficticios o basados en especulaciones.

**I don't want to b****elieve in second chances**

By IshtarMoon

Capitulo 1. Una semana antes

Shinnosuke bajo las escaleras traseras del edificio docente, con una sonrisa leve en sus labios. Era una hermosa tarde de primavera, y una brisa agradable enmarañaba su cabellera azabache. Deshaciendo el nudo de su corbata, y sintiéndose tan nervioso como si fuera un estudiante, en vez de un profesor, Shinnosuke se encamino hacia el campo de football que quedaba a pocos metros del edificio docente, en la base de una pequeña loma.

No hacia falta tener oídos agudos para escuchar los gritos de pase que burbujeaban desde el campo de football. Hoy el grupo de football femenino estaba recluyendo nuevas candidatas, y estaba lleno de muchachas en shorts y blusas holgadas esperando ansiosas por su turno. Shinnosuke se quito la chaqueta, y tirandola sobre su hombro en un gesto varonil, se desvió del sendero de piedras que llevaba a las gradas, optando por sentarse en el césped junto con la mayor parte del cuerpo estudiantil masculino que miraban ensimismados a las jovencitas. Shinnosuke sonriendo picaramente, se acerco a un muy bien conocido grupo de décimo grado a quien el les enseñaba el tercer turno.

"Disfrutando el panorama." Pregunto en un tono burlón, al cual los muchachos le miraron de resorte, riendo y sonrojados por haber sido agarrados en el acto.

"No harm done, teacher." Le respondió uno de los muchachos, el cual Shinnosuke estaba seguro se llamaba Saotori, si la memoria no le fallaba. Pasando de largo, y asegurándose de revolverle el pelo cuidadosamente peinado, Shinnosuke continuo su misión, mientras a su espalda, Saotori maldecía por lo bajo y se arreglaba el nido de gallina que de seguro le iba a dañar sus chances de invitar a una de las chicas del equipo por un helado después de las practicas.

Con una dignidad envidiable, Shinnosuke, continuo su marcha loma abajo, cuidándose de no tropezar y caer de cabeza contra la cerca que rodeaba el campo; después de todo no se vería nada bien, que el distinguido y "cool" profesor de Humanidades se fuera loma abajo como un saco de papas. Sobretodo si implicaba la deshonra delante de la nueva profesora de Educación Física, quien en ese momento, acarreaba el equipo de football, como si fueran ovejas bajo su comando. Y porque ya estaba en las nubes, como siempre que pensaba en ella, no escucho el grito de cuidado que acompañaba el misil de goma que impacto contra su cara haciéndolo caer en su trasero pesadamente y rodar loma abajo hasta quedar como una marioneta sin hilos contra la cerca.

Escucho el distintivo silbido agudo seguido por un: "Es suficiente por hoy" antes de que la sombra de Akane lo cubriera. Sabía que era ella, porque de alguna manera su presencia le parecía liviana a pesar de estar justo a su lado. Algo así como el roce suave de una toalla húmeda sobre su rostro. Shinnosuke abrió un ojo y la vio sonreírle, con esa sonrisa particular suya que le pellizcaba la esquinita de la boca dibujándole los labios en una media luna.

"¿Me veo ridículo, verdad?" Le pregunto en una vocecita de niño avergonzado. Akane rió con toda el alma antes de dejarse caer a su lado, inclinándose sobre sus rodillas para mirarlo divertida.

"Tu grupo favorito de estudiantes tomaron fotos con sus celulares, y las chicas decidieron que eres aun mas adorable por ser tan despistado." Shinnosuke sonrió, a pesar de que le ardía la cara como nada en su vida, e incorporándose en una forma menos trágica, le devolvió la toalla a Akane, quien la tomo algo reservada.

"¿Y tu? ¿Todavía me acompañaras esta tarde a pesar de que soy un pésimo guardaespaldas?"

"Siempre y cuando me guardes el frente, no me importa acompañarte." Le contesto burlona, a lo cual Shinnosuke se llevo la mano al pecho en un arranque de pena dramaturgica, que rindió Akane de fuerzas para contener sus carcajadas.

"¡My fair lady! Como es posible que tu corazón no se compadezca de este pobre escolar, que solo ha conocido el mundo de las polillas y el polvo de los estantes."

"Si, profesora, ya saquelo de su miseria y vaya con el, antes que empiece a recitar a Shakespeare." Recuperándose milagrosamente de su corazón herido, Shinnosuke se volteo y le lanzo una tiza que llevaba en la media a Saotori, quien la esquivó con facilidad, mientras seguía a su grupo hacia el edificio docente.

Una vez que ya se había hecho cargo de la distracción, Shinnosuke renovó sus intenciones de invitar a la joven profesora en un paseo, pero se vio incapacitado de pronunciar una palabra, al verla inclinada sobre sus rodillas recogidas, la suave brisa batiendo su pelo negro azulado como pequeñas cintas y la mirada perdida en algún lugar al que el no podía, aunque quisiera, ir.

Dejándose vencer por lo agradable del clima, Shinnosuke se tendió sobre el césped, acolchonando su cabeza con los brazos cruzados tras de si.

"La junta directiva piensa celebrar una conferencia de historia en el salón de música de la escuela." Akane se volteo y lo imito, acomodándose a su lado.

"El director invito a varios escolares y profesores de arqueología y antropología para discutir acerca del descubrimiento del sello de los emperadores gemelos." Continuo Shinnosuke con un suspiro. Los hermanos habían sido el objetivo de toda su vida, y la de su familia hacia varias generaciones atrás. Fue la misión de su padre, quien se aventuro hacia los Estados Unidos en busca de los rastros de unos diarios que estaban bajo la protección de una familia que supuestamente había abandonado la isla poco tiempo después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Una misión que Shinnosuke heredo el día que su madre americana le relato la leyenda de los dos hermanos cuando el cumplió los doce años, como un pedido de su fallecido padre. Una historia que era mas bien un mito, ya que no habían rastros contundentes que pudieran verificar la existencia de ellos; solo un mito que corría de boca en boca con cada generación de Kagami que llegaba a los doce, y la maldita mancha que crecía en su espalda.

Akane se inclino sobre su brazo izquierdo, mirándolo con la determinación de fuego que lo había atraído a ella hacia tanto tiempo.

"Esta es tu oportunidad, Shinnosuke. Una en un millón." El le sonrió, incorporándose en sus pies con la gracia con la que muy pocos lo conocían por. Brindándole una mano de apoyo una vez que estaba en pie.

"Exactamente, el director de la escuela sabe de mi proyecto, y me pidió que prepara un seminario para ese día."

"Mas bien te exigió que preparas un documental por el honor de la escuela Furinkan. ¿No es cierto?" Comento ella, tomando su mano. "¿Pero no me dijiste que aun te faltaban unos detalles para probar tu tesis?"

Shinnosuke acento mientras se inclinaba para recoger su chaqueta abandonada, sacudiéndola mientras seguía a Akane de regreso a la escuela. "La reunión va ser mas bien una velada donde comparar notas mas que nada, aun me queda tiempo antes de la conferencia en la universidad, pero no por eso quiero que le resten importancia a mis descubrimientos, la ultima carta es mía, pero quiero que sepan que tengo una buena mano en esta jugada."

Shinnosuke sintió el peso tibio de la mano que Akane puso en su hombro como señal de apoyo. "Shinnosuke, ya sabes que no tenemos que vernos en el templo de Heian Jingu hoy, si necesitas tiempo para prepararte."

Eran pocas las veces que Shinnosuke se sentía que podía traspasar esa fina barrera entre amistad y amor que había entre los dos, o que por lo menos el quería imaginar que existía. Por eso tomo la mano de Akane y la apretó firmemente antes de dejarla ir.

"¿Estas loca?" Continúo en un falso acento escandalizado. "¿Y perderme la oportunidad de restregarte mi conocimiento?" Akane le zumbo una palmada por la nuca, algo molesta y avergonzada. No era su culpa que no supiese tanto de la historia de Kyoto, además el bufón de Shinnosuke fue quien se ofreció en primer lugar a servirle de guía turístico. Y si bien ella no era del tipo que le gustaban los museos, Kyoto tenía un encanto que era difícil de eludir, y muy pronto Akane se vio enamorada del panorama; disfrutando más y más los paseos que daba cada tarde con el profesor de Humanidades.

"Después no te quejes de que no pudiste dormir en toda la noche trabajando." Shinnosuke le sonrió deslumbrándola, y provocando que un leve rocío color rosa se esparciera sobre sus cachetes.

"Por ti my lady, juro no dormir jamás." Y muy pronto se le escapo de las manos antes de que Akane tuviera tiempo de quitarse la incomodidad a base de mamellazos.

"! Procura llegar a tiempo Shinnosuke!" le escucho vocear, antes de voltearse, darle una buena imitación de un soldado militar y gritar:

"! Aye, Aye capitant!"

Kasumi tarareaba una cancioncita bien pegajosa que hacia minutos escucho en la radio mientras subía las escaleras precariamente balanceando una cesta de ropa recién planchada y su enorme barriga de embarazada. A veces le costaba trabajo y tenia que detenerse en un escalón, tomar aire y seguir caminando, pero no era nada por lo cual una debía enfadarse, al contrario, si Kasumi tenia un corazón de molleja antes de casarse, ahora que iba a ser madre era una melaza andante.

La cesta de ropa era de Soun, quien al verla lavándole la ropa un par de meses atrás decidió que esa era una tarea muy pesada para una mujer en su condición, así que se arremango la camisa que traía puesta y se arrodillo ante una batea con una loma de ropa sucia. Lamentablemente, aunque ganas no le faltaban, la ropa quedo peor, por lo que Kasumi le puso una mano delicada al hombro y le pidió de favor que le dejara esos quehaceres a ella. Soun aguanto las lágrimas como un hombre; luego Kasumi lo llevo del brazo al cuarto de lavado donde Tofu había instalado la nueva lavadora y secadora. Viendo que su hija no corría ningún peligro, y por voto mayoritario de la familia, Soun le dejo el asunto de la ropa y demás quehaceres a su hija. Aunque Kasumi lo dejaba que le ayudara en menudeces como limpiar el piso o cualquier otra bobería que implicara encaramarse en una silla.

En ese momento, Soun andaba de compras, por lo que Kasumi estaba libre de hacer y deshacer como se le viniera en gana sin tener a su tan querido padre pisándole los talones como un perrito faldero.

Una vez que llego al segundo piso, escucho la voz de Akane en el cuarto de Nabiki. Sintiendo un golpe de curiosidad entreabrió la puerta y se quedo algo sorprendida al ver el caos de ropa tirada en el piso.

"¿Cielo santo que es lo que paso aquí?" Akane, quien tenía una mini falda de mezclilla en la mano, so volteo hacia la puerta.

"¿Kasumi, no crees que esto es muy corto para mi?"

"No es corto Akane, es a la moda." Comento Nabiki algo aburrida desde la cama donde ojeaba una revista. Kasumi entro al cuarto, dejando la cesta sobre la cómoda y sentándose en la cama de Nabiki. Akane tiro la falda sobre su hombro y continuo escarbando las gavetas de Nabiki por algo más femenino que sus usuales pantalones deportivos y camisetas blancas. Nabiki paso la pagina desinteresada.

"Quiero lucir bonita, no desesperada."

"Desesperada estas. ¿Ya hace cuantos años que no sales a divertirte con otro que no sea Hibiki? Y sabe Dios por que le gustas." Akane paro en seco, sus hombros rígidos de ira, dispuesta a darle una buena golpiza a su hermana, cuando Kasumi se levanto de la cama la tomo por los hombros, la sentó sin dar mas explicaciones y estirando los dedos de las manos como si fuese a tocar piano, abrió las puertas del closet de par en par con toda la intención de buscar algo apropiado para Akane.

"Esto va ser bueno." Comento Nabiki interesada mientras se incorporaba en la cama para ver mejor. Kasumi era la perfecta ama de casa, pero en la opinión muy sincera de Nabiki no el epitomo de clase, ni moda. Así que verla escoger algo para Akane iba a ser divertido. Por su parte Akane no confiaba mucho en esta nueva Kasumi. No era que creyese que un día fuera a envenenarlos a todos durante la cena, pero es que esta Kasumi tenía ese brillo determinado que solo se ve en las madres, y ella lo sabia porque en más de una ocasión tenia que lidiar con las progenitoras de sus estudiantes, y no era nada agradable. Por lo que Akane procuro no hacer ningún gesto que pudiese desatar la leona que tomaba morada detrás de los ojos café de su hermana mayor.

Kasumi, concentrada en su misión, no le presto mucha atención a sus hermanas. Finalmente la escucharon dar una risita satisfecha. Akane y Nabiki se tensaron como cordeles de pesca esperando el zarpazo.

Kasumi emergió del closet con un vestido veraniego de cuello en uve, entallado al cuerpo con la espalda al descubierto y unas bonitas sandalias de flores.

"Wow, no sabia que tenia eso en el closet." Comento Nabiki impresionada. Era justo lo que Akane quería. Un vestido que acentuaba sus piernas largas, y le dieran un aire fresco. Suficientemente atractivo como para robarse más de una mirada sin mucho esfuerzo.

Nabiki se volteo hacia Akane para decirle algo, pero esta ya estaba probándose el vestido, con una sonrisa de niña entusiasmada que Nabiki no había visto en mucho tiempo. Recostándose al espaldar de la cama Nabiki contemplaba la escena silenciosamente. La verdad era que Akane era una muchacha muy bonita, y se veía particularmente mas encantadora con su cabello corto, pero por alguna razón la muy tonta se rehusaba a ver que era capaz de llamar la atención sin mucho esfuerzo, ni siquiera el hecho de que tenia el temperamento de un caballo salvaje, ni el hecho de que era una atleta le robaban encanto; al contrario, mas de un cliente que venia a la oficina le preguntaba a Nabiki quien era la muchacha que practicaba en el patio. Más de un negocio se había cerrado a cambio del supuesto número de teléfono de Akane. Pero lo que ella no supiera, no le haría daño, sonrió Nabiki para si, asentando la cabeza cada vez que Akane le preguntaba si le quedaba bien el vestido.

"¡Kasumi ya llegue!" Dijo Soun cerrando la puerta tras de si. "¿Kasumi?" Continuo cuando no la vio recibirlo como lo hacia de costumbre. Entrando en pánico al instante y dejando la bolsa de mandados en el piso, Soun se quito los zapatos dispuesto a correr a socorrer a su hija cuando escucho la risa caudalosa de Akane en el piso de arriba. Con una mano en el pecho diciéndose así mismo que un día de estos le iba a dar un infarto, Soun subió las escaleras dispuesto a darle la bienvenida a su hija menor.

La risa venia del cuarto de Nabiki, y no queriendo interrumpirlas si no era necesario, Soun se acerco a la puerta en puntillas, espiando como buen padre por la hendija de la puerta y sonriendo al ver a sus tres niñas contándose cuentos divertidas. Hacia mucho que no las veía así, reunida a las tres como buenas hermanas cuchicheando.

"¿Papa, que haces espiando detrás de la puerta? Entra y danos tu opinión acerca del nuevo atuendo de Akane." ¿Quién mas, sino Nabiki para acorralarlo? Dándole una sonrisita nerviosa a la mirada reprobadora de Kasumi, Soun entro a la habitación.

"Que te parece papa?" Le pregunto Akane. Soun se detuvo a contemplar a su hija menor maravillado. No es que el quisiese hacerse el mejor, pero Soun Tendo se sentía el hombre mas dichoso del mundo. Tomándola de la mano y dándole una vuelta en si Soun le sonrió.

"Estas divina. ¿Ahora me vas a decir para que tanto arreglo?" Por alguna razón, el rostro de Akane se ensombreció. Soun frunció el seño entendiendo por donde venia todo. "Akane, ya hemos hablado de esto anteriormente. Sabes que no tengo nada en contra del profesor ese, pero el muchacho no tiene ninguna experiencia en las artes marciales y ya sabes que tu esposo será el futuro heredero de la escuela de Artes Marciales Estilo Libre Tendo…" Akane retiro su mano bruscamente, sintiéndose herida.

"¿Acaso no te vasta con el fiasco anterior?"

"Akane, ya hemos discutido este asunto anteriormente y creí que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo."

"¡SI! Acordamos que con quien yo me casara seria mi decisión, pero aparentemente ya tu lo olvidaste."

"Akane…" Continuo Soun con un tono autoritario, pero antes de que terminara lo que fuera a decir, Kasumi puso una mano en su hombro robándole la atención.

"¿Padre, por que no me acompaña al pasillo por un momento?"

Algo renuente, Soun siguió a su hija mayor al pasillo, quien cerro la puerta tras de si. Inmediatamente Nabiki salto de la cama y pego una oreja a la puerta.

"¡Nabiki! Ya sabes cuanto le molesta a Kasumi que escuches detrás de las puertas." La amonesto Akane, pero la advertencia callo en oídos sordos. Nabiki le hizo una señal de silencio. Akane, completamente derrotada y porque le picaba la curiosidad se acerco a la puerta guardando silencio. Era difícil escuchar con claridad porque Kasumi hablaba en voz baja, pero aun así, Akane entendió lo que su hermana mayor estaba diciendo y se sonrojo al pensar que la estuviera defendiendo.

"Padre, creo que ya es hora de que dejemos Akane valerse por si misma. Lamentablemente le hemos echado encima todo el peso de la tradición familiar desde muy temprana edad, yo creo que el hecho de que no sepa cocinar, zurcir, y tenga tan mal temperamento es suficiente. Además, si necesitas que alguien continúe el nombre de la escuela, Akane se ha probado más que suficiente para continuar el legado, y si se casa con este profesor tan amable a quien no le importa el hecho de que es una pésima ama de casa, te bendecirá con niños que continuaran estudiando las artes marciales, no crees?"

Akane no llego a escuchar la respuesta de su padre porque el hecho de que su hermana la había llamado una pésima ama de casa se había clavado en su cabeza como un disco rallado. A su lado Nabiki hacia todo lo posible por no soltar un par de carcajadas que las delatase.

"Bueno Akane, al menos tienes a Kasumi de tu lado, o algo así, la verdad no estoy segura." Akane le torció los ojos a su hermana.

"Ves como eres malhumorada, a ver si ahora llegas tarde a tu cita." De inmediato Akane miro al reloj de pared que marcaba las cinco y media, justo diez minutos para la hora fijada, y sin mas miramientos abrió la puerta del cuarto de un bandazo corriendo escaleras abajo y cerrando la puerta de la calle tras de si, para luego abrirla de nuevo tomar un casco de motocicleta que colgaba de la pared, un par de llaves sobre una mesita y salir súbitamente. Al rato el rugir de una Kawasaki ZZR 1200 se escucho salir a la calle y perderse en la distancia. Nabiki sonrió ante la mirada reprochadora de Kasumi, encogiéndose de hombros.

"No es mi culpa sabes. Yo no le compre el juguete a la nena."

Akane maldijo entre dientes mientras caminaba a toda prisa hacia el templo acomodándose el vestido y el cabello. Había dejado la motocicleta en un parqueo un par de cuadras abajo, porque no quería parecer una loca desenfrenada delante de Shinnosuke. Ella había planeado ir hasta el lugar acordado usando el tranvía, pero lamentablemente el tiempo le apremiaba y le era más fácil franquear el tráfico en la Kawasaki que esperar horas porque llegara el transporte. Sonriendo traviesa, atravesó las puertas del templo, caminando hacia el jardín donde Shinnosuke la estaba esperando. Déjale a Ryoga la idea de regalarle una motocicleta por su cumpleaños, aludiendo que de esa manera aprendería que no solo fuerza era necesaria en combate, sino una mezcla de velocidad y poder. Algo si había aprendido, y eso era que a menos que quisiese que todo Kyoto viera de que color eran los panties que traía puesto, que no volviera a manejar la Kawasaki con un vestido. A pesar de la vergüenza que le acaloraba el pecho, Akane no pudo más que reír coqueta, y dándole un beso al brazalete de piedras que traía en la muñeca para la buena suerte se abrió paso entre los turistas. Shinnosuke ya la estaba esperando, haciéndole señas por encima de las cabezas de los visitantes.

Akane le saludo de regreso, acortando la distancia a largos pasos. Shinnosuke le beso las manos, una costumbre muy europea de la cual hacia alarde, y tomándola del brazo se la llevo lejos del tumulto en un tour privado del templo.

Ya era tarde cuando salieron por un aperitivo a unas cuadras más abajo del templo. Ambos sentados en un parque público saboreaban un helado mientras hablaban de todo y de nada en particular. Akane no paraba de sonreír y Shinnosuke sentía su corazón latir impertinentemente. Quería preguntarle algo muy importante, pero no se atrevía. Las manos le sudaban a pesar del fresco de la tarde. Entonces una idea se le ocurrió.

Akane hablaba de algo sin importancia, solo para llenar el silencio, cuando sintió el chaleco de Shinnosuke sobre sus hombros desnudos; complacida por el calor del mismo alzo la vista hacia el profesor quien la miraba tiernamente.

"Akane." Intento comenzar Shinnosuke ahora que tenía la atención de la muchacha. Siempre le pareció irónico que podía pararse en frente de un teatro lleno de gente inquisidora y hablar de su tema favorito sin palidecer por un segundo, mientras que esta muchacha y sus ojos chocolate infinitos le robaban la confianza, dejándolo hecho un manojo de nervios y jugando con los pulgares.

"Me preguntaba si podías ir conmigo a la conferencia este sábado."

"¿Qué, el gran Shinnosuke necesita apoyo moral?" Le comento burlona. Shinnosuke sonrió sonrojándose un poco.

"Es una especie de velada de etiqueta, y me gustaría que me acompañaras como mi pareja, sino tienes nada importante que hacer por supuesto." Esto ultimo lo dijo apresuradamente como no queriendo ofenderla con su petición.

Akane sintió su corazón dar un sobresalto y cubriendo su pecho temblorosa se incorporo para estar frente a frente al profesor cuando le diera la respuesta.

Que ella recuerde, solo una vez su corazón palpito con tanta fuerza, pero ese desafortunado evento era mejor dejarlo atrás.

"Me gustaría mucho." Tal vez fue la apuesta del sol, y las hojas de los árboles o a lo mejor alguien salpico su helado con algo de sake, pero Shinnosuke se inclino hasta llegar a la altura de Akane y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, sintiendo que al instante que sus labios se rozaron, sus orejas explotaron en un silbido desenfrenado y un golpe de goma le asesto una cachetada dejándolo tendido en el suelo.

Akane miro algo desorientada al profesor en el suelo y a la pelota de goma que había surcado el aire.

"¡Hey, nena, que tal si nos devuelves la pelota y dejas al bobo ese, eh?" Akane tomo lo pelota en una mano, probando el peso con unos golpecitos de la palma, y volteándose hacia el círculo de muchachos que esperaban por ella, sintiéndose diabólica, lanzo la pelota con toda su fuerza noqueando a más de uno, completamente iracunda con el hecho de que le habían arruinado un perfecto beso.

Cuando Akane regreso a la casa, encontró un papel rosa con florecitas que decía que su comida estaba sobre la meseta de la cocina y que estaba sola en casa firmado por Kasumi junto con una carita feliz. Akane suspiro desahuciada y se encaramo en la meseta mientras picoteaba la comida que le había dejado su hermana sin mucha hambre.

A pesar de que el pelotazo le había arruinado el momento, se sentía feliz. Shinnosuke era muy atento con ella, y la hacia sentir deseada, y lo mas importante de todo, no era un arrogante, narcisista enamorado de las artes marciales. Con Shinnosuke, Akane no tenía que preocuparse de que lugar ocupaba en su corazón; pero el hecho de que no tenia entrenamiento marcial era un gran problema. No con el padre de Akane, quien en ultima instancia se podía apaciguar con el argumento debido. El problema era otro. Uno más grave y más terco que mil mulas cuesta arriba.

No había forma de retrasarlo, y si no trataba de razonar con el, Akane no podría reanudar su vida. Sin dar lugar a titubeos, Akane tomo el teléfono y marco un número que para maldición suya tenia gravado en su mente.

El timbre sonó tres veces antes de que una voz masculina y algo dramática contestara en carretilla.

"Neko Café, nuestras horas son de ocho de la mañana a ocho de las noche. Para entregas a domicilio marque el uno, para un listado del menú y precios marque el dos. Si desea hablar con un representante marque el tres."

Akane marco el tres. Un par de timbrazos más tarde la misma voz masculina contesto:

"Neko Café, este es Mousse. ¿En que puedo ayudarle?" Akane se masajeo el entrecejo preparándose para el dolor de cabeza que se aproximaba.

"Mousse." Dijo con voz autoritaria para que no quedase lugar a preguntas. Al menos no le había contestado Shampoo. "Ponme a Saotome al teléfono."

"¿De parte de quien?" Akane puso más presión sobre sus sienes.

"Dile que es Akane. Tengo algo importante que hablar con el." Hubo un cuchicheo, que aparentemente ella no tenia que escuchar, donde Mousse le explicaba algo a alguien, antes de llamar a Ranma a gritos. Akane lo escucho acercarse, y preguntar entre dientes quien lo estaba llamando. Por alguna razón, Mousse no le dijo nada, o al menos Akane no llego a escuchar lo que dijo, pero la voz fuerte de quien en un pasado fuera su prometido la trajo a tierra.

"Ranma aquí." Akane abrió la gaveta de la meseta donde Kasumi tenía el pomo de aspirinas. Esto le iba hacer falta en unos minutos.

"Saotome, es Akane." Contesto con la voz más frígida que podía emitir. Hubo un silencio de un segundo en el que ella se podía imaginar el shock de escuchar su voz de nuevo después de cinco años de ausencia.

"¿Akane? ¿Qué, ya encontraste a alguien mas para que yo lo ponga en su lugar, o te distes por vencida?" Akane se trago un par de aspirinas y contó hasta diez.

"Déjate de zoquetadas que no estoy de humor."

"Ah, veo que tu encanto no ha menguado." Esta conversación no iba del todo bien, y Akane necesitaba ser razonable con el idiota.

"Ranma, corazón, no nos hemos visto en cinco años, que tal si dejamos los insultos para luego eh?" Continuo ella en un tono dulzon; completamente repugnante para sus oídos, y aprovechando que el aludido estaba en silencio continuo:

"¿No crees que ya es hora de que continuemos cada uno por su rumbo? Después de todo estoy segura que a la linda de Shampoo no le hace gracia que vivas con ella sin cumplirle su sueño de hacerla tu prometida." Akane le escucho reír sin ningún humor y frunció el seño en desagrado.

"Akane, mi vida." Continuo el con el mismo cinismo con el que ella le había hablado. "Por un momento creí que eras sincera, pero ya veo que no has cambiado mucho, mi melocotón. No voy a firmarte el papelito hasta que tu nuevo muñeco me gane en combate, y si es tan diestro como los anteriores, no tengo de que preocuparme. ¿Verdad mi cielo estrellado?"

"¡Escúchame bien, pedazo de mierda!"Le interrumpió Akane perdiendo la paciencia "¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir siendo el niño mimado de siempre? ¿Es que no te vasta con que me halla mudado de Nerima, y halla tenido que dejar todo atrás?"

"Ah, ahí esta mi encanto, por fin enseñas tus verdaderos colores."

"¡Ya deja el tono condescendiente que no te pega, y acaba de firmar el dichoso papel, para ponerle fin a esta farsa! ¡Ni tu, ni yo estábamos de acuerdo con el compromiso en primer lugar, no entiendo por que te niegas a terminarlo todo y dejarme en paz!"

Ranma permaneció en un silencio contemplativo.

"Ah, ya veo que encontraste al perfecto candidato, de otra manera no te inmutarías a llamarme, y solo me lo mandarías para que le diera su buena paliza."

"¿Y que si encontré a alguien que vale la pena? Tengo derecho a ser feliz."

"Pero ese es el problema princesa." Akane podía palpar el veneno en su voz. "El que tu seas feliz me hierve el hígado, y no me da la gana, por mucho tiempo tuve que aguantar tus berrinches. ¿Crees que te voy a dejar ir tan fácilmente?"

"¿Aguantarme? ¿Pero es que se te olvido que tú eras quien no perdía la oportunidad de humillarme? Que todos los días preparabas tus escenitas románticas en la escuela con la bruja de Shampoo, y de cómo te llenabas la boca de decir que yo solo era un inconveniente en tu vida? Saotome, ya estoy cansada de tu inmadurez, solo firma el papel ese y dejemos todo atrás." Otra vez el silencio de Ranma marco una pausa, pero cuando hablo de nuevo su tono de voz dejo de ser altanero, para cobrar un aire más serio.

"¿Tan bueno es el fulano ese que hasta te dignas a llamarme para pedirme la cancelación del contrato después de cinco años?"

"El que tenga que escucharte a cambio de mi libertad con el, lo vale." Le contesto ella resuelta a ponerle fin todo. Pero Ranma tenía otras ideas.

"¿Y es que el sabe la clase de mujer que eres? ¿Estas segura que el pobre diablo sabe que tiene las de perder contigo, que no eres mas que una espina en el pie?" Aparentemente cinco años no eran suficiente como para erradicar el odio que Akane sentía por Ranma y por todos los insultos que el le asestaba.

"¡Si! ¡Y a el no le importa que tenga mal carácter, que no sepa cocinar, que no le encuentre mucha gracia a los quehaceres domésticos! ¿Y sabes por que idiota? Porque cuando estoy con el, solo soy Akane, no la marimacho, no la cajón con patas, no la berrinchuda, solo Akane, y eso le basta y con solo eso soy feliz, pero tu ni en un millón de años podrías entender eso."

Y con lágrimas de furia en los ojos, Akane empotro el teléfono contra la base en la pared, una y otra vez "¡Estupido, estupido hijo de su madre, mal nacido, idiota!"Solo cuando el auricular se desmorono en sus manos en un guiñapo de cables y pedazos de plástico, Akane dejo de golpear la pared.

Todo esto era culpa de su querido padre, se dijo a si misma mientras salía de la cocina tomando las llaves de la Kawasaki. Su querido padre quien creyó necesario estipular un documento legal que unía a Saotome y a ella negándole la libertad a los dos, a menos que ambos firmaran el documento anulando su valor legal. Ya ella lo había firmado; feliz de poner fin a toda la locura que fue el compromiso ese, pero por motivos que eludían explicaciones razonables, Ranma se rehusaba a firmar el documento, a menos que Akane encontrara a un novio que pudiera vencerle en combate.

Todo ese dolor de cabeza por la descabellada idea de que era la única forma de unir a dos personas que no tenían nada más en común que su pasión por las Artes Marciales y un profundo odio entre los dos.

Tenía que existir una forma más sencilla de obligar a Saotome a firmar el dichoso papel, pensó ella mientras se ponía un par de tenis viejos que usaba para correr en las mañanas.

Tomando el casco de la moto Akane salio de la casa; pensando en quemar algo de energía en la calle y de paso comprarle un nuevo teléfono a Kasumi.


	3. Chapter 2

A.N: Gracias por sus comentarios. Espero que disfruten este capitulo.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y demás asociados.

**I don't want to ****believe in second chances**

By IshtarMoon

Capitulo 2. Añoranza

Eran las doce menos cuarto de la noche. La acera frente a la casa de los Tendos estaba desolada como de costumbre. La lámpara de la calle pestañeaba perezosa cada tres minutos exactos. Un maullido lejano acompañado por el eco cavernoso del resonar de un tanque de metal provenía, algo distante, de un entrecalle. Las hojas de un arbolete, con raíces como uñas encajadas en el suelo, se movían pesadamente, como si la noche añil, y su luna turca con una sola estrella le condensara las sombras.

Nada fuera de lo común. Era una típica noche de primavera.

La luz de la ventana del cuarto de Akane se encendió escurriéndose como manantial sobre el tejado del portal. Tras de la cortina, una sombra femenina se desnudaba confiada en la intimidad de su dominio.

Al otro lado del muro que cercaba el dojo de los Tendos, el arbolete gimió aliviado, como si un peso condensado en sus hojas se hubiese desvanecido bajo la luna turca de esa noche de primavera.

Cada mañana, con el tiritar de su reloj despertador, Akane abría los ojos a un techo estrellado, vestigio de los dueños anteriores de la nueva casa, y estrechaba su cuerpo a todo lo largo y ancho que le daba en una manera más felina que humana. Luego, se tornaba a su derecha o izquierda, dependiendo de que lado de la cama se encontrara esa mañana y se incorporaba perezosamente a sus pies, para luego caminar por inercia hacia el cuarto de baño donde se daba una ducha para espantar el polvillo de sueño que amenazaba con cerrarle los parpados. Acto seguido, y en el tiempo que le tomaba a Kasumi preparar el desayuno, Akane le daba unas vueltas al barrio en su ejercicio matutino.

Era una rutina que ella misma se había impuesto hacia muchos años atrás, cuando todavía era una chiquilla de primaria y aun vivía en Nerima. Para aquel entonces, el baño quedaba a la derecha, después del cuarto de Kasumi; y en más de una ocasión, Akane se encontró tropezando por las escaleras en plena madrugada porque la nueva casa de Kyoto tenia el baño a la izquierda del corredor y su mente en autopiloto no lo recordaba.

Fue toda una aventura aprender los quejidos y las peculiaridades de la nueva casa de Kyoto. Cuando los Tendos la compraron era una casita quejumbrosa construida en un lote abandonado que tenia por vecinos la clínica de un quiropráctico y una barbería de cuando los barberos eran dentistas.

Soun le mostró la casa a sus tres hijas acompañado de gran pompas y platillos. Kasumi dijo que era adorable. Nabiki propuso que era adorablemente ruinosa y Akane no tenia palabras para describir el tiradero de escombros que rodeaba su nuevo hogar, que mas que una casa parecía una choza de tablas carcomidas que se vería mas apropiada si estuviera perdida en algún monte. ¿Por este basurero habían cambiado la casa donde ella nació en Nerima?

"Bienvenido al vecindario." Le saludo un viejo regordete que jugaba una partida de shogi contra un viejo de piel crujiente y ojos hundidos sobre una mesa improvisada hecha de una caja de madera boca abajo frente a la barbería. "Todos son muy amables por aquí, pero no se confíen mucho de los gatos. Malditos mugrosos siempre robándole el almuerzo a uno."

Por el minuto mas largo de sus vidas, los cuatro Tendos se quedaron parados frente a la casa. Justo como los había abandonado el camión de la mudanza, rodeados de cajas con sus pertenencias, un par de maletas y mochilas al hombro. Kasumi con su mata de begonias favoritas, Nabiki con su laptop y Akane con su bokken al hombro.

Soun abrazo a sus hijas, dándole un par de besos pegajosos en la frente a cada una y las llevo en un tour privado por la casa y sus alrededores, donde, para sorpresa de la familia encontraron un mini templo abandonado sobre unas piedras mohosas en el patio trasero.

"¡Es Kyoto, donde quiera hay un templo!" Dijo Soun en un intento fallido de animar a sus hijas, quienes dándose por rendidas dieron la media vuelta y se dispusieron hacer lo mejor que podían con lo que tenían a la mano. Akane vento todas sus frustraciones en limpiar la entrada de escombros, mientras que Kasumi desempolvaba lo que parecían milenios de abandono dentro de la casa, y Nabiki tomo algo de su dinero reservado y desapareció toda la tarde para regresar casi en la noche acompañada de un muchacho con un camioneta quien se llevo todo lo que Akane había amontonado en una esquina del patio y que prometió regresar en la mañana para acordar los detalles de la remodelación y la construcción de un dojo en el espacio vacante.

Por lo que les pareció una eternidad, los Tendos vivieron junto con la brigada de construcción que venia todas las mañanas y se marchaba en las tardes. En más de una ocasión Akane se despertaba aturdida por el ruido para encontrar que tenía que bajar por una soga al primer piso porque se había caído la escalera. O las veces que la brisa traicionera del otoño le volvía la carne de gallina cuando tomaba su ducha en un baño sin techo. Eso sin contar el incidente con la tubería del agua que mantuvo a toda la cuadra en guerra esperando por la pipa del agua; y las tantas veces que Kasumi le pedía la cocina prestada al joven doctor, dueño de la clínica privada, para conjurar un almuerzo rápido para los trabajadores y el resto de la familia. Eso sin contar la vez que un pedazo de teja callo sobre el pequeño templo, haciéndolo añicos y el cual freno todo avance ya que los constructores se rehusaban a trabajar a menos que un sacerdote viniese apaciguar al espíritu que moraba ahí.

Ese incidente termino con Akane y Nabiki contratando los servicios de un shaman que vivía cerca de ahí, y el cual Akane estaba segura era un estafador, y quien después de entrar en un dudoso transe acompañado por el olor repugnante de unos gajos desconocidos dijo que el espíritu estaba atado a ese lugar porque tenia que enmendar algo que hizo antes de que pudiese ser liberado. Al final, Soun decidió reconstruir el templo a su manera y luego de consultar los gastos con Nabiki, decidió recrear el jardín que tenían cuando vivían en Tokio, a una escala mucho más pequeña y plantar un altar en medio de la posa de los goldfish en honor al espíritu descarriado.

Para el tiempo que termino la remodelación de la casa, Kasumi ya se había casado con el Dr. Tofu, Nabiki se había graduado de la escuela de Derecho y Akane comenzaba su primer día como profesora de Educación Física en la escuela privada Furinkan.

Esa mañana no era distinta de las otras, y Akane se levanto a las seis menos cuarto para comenzar su rutina diaria. El problema estaba que usualmente su mente permanecía en un estado de reposo hasta que sus ejercicios terminaran y el día comenzara oficialmente una vez que llegase a la escuela. El hecho de que la terquedad de Ranma la seguía incluso en sueños, la tenia algo fuera de balance, por lo cual, cuando doblo la esquina un par de cuadras mas arriba de su casa, para atravesar el puente de madera antiguo que la llevaría al parque infantil cerca de la guardería, no noto el desnivel en uno de las tablas hasta que sintió el jalón de la gravedad al caer y el rasguño de la madera en su pierna; pero antes de que las tablas viejas cedieran bajo su peso, alguien la tomo por el torso, sosteniéndola para evitar que se moviera instintivamente y se dañara mas la pierna.

"¿Akane, esta bien? Dios, venia subiendo el puente y sentí a alguien corriendo. Fue una suerte que llegara antes de que fuera peor." Instintivamente, Akane miro hacia arriba para toparse la nariz con el mentón de Ryoga.

"Hey, eres tu."

"En donde traes la cabeza mujer, se supone que el despistado sea yo, no tu." Ryoga le reprimió, pero a pesar de su tono grave, sus manos estaban frías donde rozaban la piel de Akane. Sin perder un minuto mas, Ryoga la alzo suavemente, cuidando de no rasgarle la pierna y una vez fuera de peligro, y con Akane balanceándose en su pierna izquierda, la alzo en sus brazos como a una novia y se encamino a la casa de los Tendos.

Ya habían pasado la tienda de antigüedades en el boulevard cuando Akane le miro de reojo y apunto a la dirección contraria a donde iban:

"Ryoga, corazón, mi casa esta para allá."

"Ah, lo siento linda, el radar se me quedo en la mochila que deje en el parque." Y porque Ryoga siempre aparecía cada vez que ella estaba en aprietos, Akane dejo a un lado el dolor de la pierna y su falta de dirección, y haciéndose un rinconcito en su pecho se dejo llevar por el de regreso.

"¡Ya llegue!" Llamo Akane desde el portón, mientras que Ryoga la dejaba incorporarse en su pierna sana, y dejaba caer la mochila que pasaron a recoger al parque, al suelo. Kasumi salio a recibirla, con su delantal de pollitos adaptado para abrazar su barriga y una sonrisa en los labios, pero al ver el estado de su hermana se llevo la mano a la boca horrorizada.

"¡Akane¿Qué fue lo que paso?" Antes la voz alarmante de la hermana mayor, el resto de la familia Tendo y el Doctor Tofu salieron a investigar, para encontrarse a la menor abrazada de la cintura de Ryoga, con una pata flamenca y la otra medio morada.

"Ah, no fue nada, solo metí la pata en un hueco."

Ryoga jamás se había sentido tan desorientado en su vida como los treinta minutos que le tomo a la familia de Akane llorar, correr como gallinas sin cabeza, recordar que tenían un medico en la familia, cargarla a la fuerza hasta la clínica (Akane insistía que ella podía caminar) y forzarla a guardar reposo por el resto del día.

Mientras tanto, Nabiki, quien lo había fulminado con la vista, lo tomo del brazo y lo sentó en el comedor con una taza de te la cual Ryoga se rehusaba a tomar en caso de que fuera veneno.

En ese momento, Ryoga contaba los minutos que marcaba el reloj en la pared y se preguntaba si Akane estaba bien.

Después de varios gritos Akane dejo claro que ella podía llamar a la escuela y pedir el día libre por si misma sin la ayuda de su padre. Para consolar el corazón roto del señor Tendo, Kasumi se lo llevo a la cocina a pelar papas para el almuerzo.

Si bien Akane solía ser cándida y algo penosa para algunas cosas, verla enojarse era algo totalmente distinto. Nadie le creería que la misma muchacha delgada, que le llegaba a los hombros podía derretir rocas con un lancetazo de sus ojos.

Ryoga bajo la mirada, tratando de encubrir su rostro quemado por un rojo vivaz.

_Por los mil demonios si que es irresistible cuando se enfada._

Suavemente, más bien como una caricia, una sonrisa abrió su cauce y Ryoga dejo escapar una risita divertida.

"Ah. ¿Encuentras algo interesante en el te, Ryoga?" El aludido dio un brinco azorado ante la súbita presencia del señor Tendo quien se sentó frente a el con una vasija plástica llena de papas a medio pelar y un cuchillo bien afilado en la mano.

Ryoga sintió su garganta resecarse y tomando la taza impulsivamente se la bebió de un trago; recordando, cuando no quedaba mas en el fondo que las hiervas, de que podía estar envenenado.

"Dice un viejo refrán, hijo mío, que el que solo se ríe de sus maldades se acuerda." Continuo el señor Tendo, pelando una papa particularmente redonda; sacándole tiras y tiras, como si en sus manos tuviera la cabeza degollada de Ryoga y lo estuviera desollando para su propio entretenimiento.

Ryoga no pudo aguantar la risita nerviosa que brotaba de su garganta constipada.

"Tu no estarás riéndote de algo perverso. ¿Verdad Ryoga?"

"¡Papa!" Soun Tendo soltó la papa y el cuchillo de un tiro del susto que su hija menor le pego.

"¡Akane, no me asustes de esa manera que estoy pelando papas¿Quieres que me corte un dedo?"

"Deja de estar aterrorizando al pobre de Ryoga."

"No lo estaba aterrorizando, tan solo estábamos intercambiando ideas. ¿Verdad, hijo?"

Ryoga, a quien la sangre se le había congelado en las venas en el momento que el cuchillo casi le corta los testículos, no pudo más que balbucir algo indescifrable. Akane le raspo un cocotazo a su padre y abriéndose paso con las nuevas muletas se encamino hacia la nave izquierda donde el dojo estaba, asiéndole a Ryoga un ademán para que la siguiera, el cual el muchacho lo tomo sin chistar, no sin antes despedirse de Soun con una reverencia.

Soun se inclino sobre la mesa y tomo el cuchillo de vuelta. Examino la punta inusualmente filosa y chasqueo los dedos. Había estado así de cerca.

"Creí que querías a Hibiki como tu nuevo yerno." Comento Nabiki, entrando a la sala, sentándose a su lado y examinando el triste pedazo de papa que se suponía fuese el almuerzo. Apenas llegaba al tamaño de una moneda.

"De todos los candidatos el mas aceptable es Ryoga."

"¿Entonces por que azorarlo de esa manera?"

"¡Cuando se trata de mi niña ni siquiera un buen artista marcial se saldrá con la suya!"

"¿Esto tiene que ver con tu plan de que Akane no te mande a un hogar de ancianos en tu vejes cierto¿Es el viejo truco de infundar miedo antes de ser abandonado?" Soun se vio victima de una tos crónica. Nabiki alzo una ceja desdeña.

Una brisita matutina hizo tiritar el sonajero que colgaba del techo. Ambos miraron al estanque de los goldfish al unísono.

"¿Sabes papa?" Comento Nabiki ensimismada en recuerdos. "Por mucho tiempo creí que solo había una persona capaz de heredar la escuela de Estilo Libre." Soun dejo escapar un suspiro, mientras recogía las papas de la mesa.

"La enseñanza principal de la escuela es captar, asimilar y adaptar. Lamentablemente no siempre te sirve para la vida. Aparentemente los maestros del arte son los primeros en ignorar esa regla."

Akane refunfuñaba para si misma durante toda la trayectoria hacia el dojo. Explicarle al jefe de departamento la razón por la cual no iba asistir ese día fue bastante fácil, pensando que solo tenia que llevar varios papeles médicos que justificaran su ausencia. Donde encontró la resistencia fue cuando llamo a Shinnosuke para cancelar su cita esa tarde en el parque Shosei-en. Al principio del relato todo estaba bien. Shinnosuke se mostró preocupado por la herida y le ofreció toda su ayuda, hasta el momento en el que Akane menciono a Ryoga, entonces la voz del profesor se torno distante.

"Akane, entre nosotros las cosas no están tan serias como para que te veas en la obligación de justificar tu ausencia."

"¿De que demonios estas hablando¿Por que te mentiría?"

"Hace ya un par de meses desde que tu amigo se fue en uno de sus viajes, es lógico que quieras pasar la tarde con el." Akane no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, mirando el nuevo teléfono como si fuese el culpable del comportamiento irracional de Shinnosuke pregunto:

"Shinnosuke Kagami. ¿Por alguna casualidad estas celoso?" El silencio culpable le afirmo las dudas, y si eso no era suficiente, su corto: Que te mejores, era prueba irrevocable de que estaba en lo cierto.

Akane colgó sintiendo una mezcla irremediable de alegría porque le importaba al profesor y de ira por que no podía asimilar que Shinnosuke dudara de ella.

Por alto paso el hecho de que fuera del beso de ayer, entre ella y el profesor no había más que una danza indecisa, mientras que Ryoga tenía toda su devoción como amiga.

Por otro lado Shinnosuke Kagami apoyaba las manos contra la pared de la oficina donde había recibido la llamada, tratando por todos los medios de relajar su espalda encrespada ¿Celos dice ella?

Celos no eran nada comparados con la ulcera que le provocaba el solo pensar en Ryoga.

Ryoga siguió Akane en silencio. Leyendo desde afuera todos los gestos que la muchacha hacia inconscientemente. Ese puño que apretaba la muleta significaba que estaba enojada y no tenía nada que ver con el señor Tendo. El entrecejo fruncido y la mirada de águila le decían que el problema involucraba a una persona, especialmente alguien del sexo opuesto.

Ryoga apresuro el paso y se adelanto, dando la vuelta y caminando de espaldas para verle el rostro. Akane le hecho un vistazo inquisidora, pero retorno a sus pensamientos.

Ryoga regreso a su lado aliviado. No estaba molesta con el.

Eso solo indicaba a un posible culpable, y ese era el profesito de pacotilla. Cruzando los brazos detrás de la nuca, Ryoga sonrió complacido. Ya era hora que la sanguijuela esa se metiera en problemas.

A pesar de que Ryoga había entendido que solo ocupaba el lugar de amigo en el corazón de Akane, eso no le impedía hacerle la vida un yogurt a Shinnosuke. Justo ayer mientras Ryoga jugaba una partida de football con unos tipos en un parque, se encontró con el profesor besando a Akane.

Tenía un perfecto gol, el portero no tenia calibre para aguantar una patada de Ryoga; lamentablemente el hizo un giro muy cerrado y la bola fue a parar a otro lado.

Después de eso, era cuestión de escabullirse silenciosamente. El hecho de que le había prometido Akane el no interferir no quería decir que se la iba a regalar en bandeja de plata.

"¡No entiendo a los hombres!" Farfullo Akane, sentándose en el piso de madera pulida del dojo. Ryoga la imito ayudándola con la muleta y poniendo uno de los cojines que tenían a un lado bajo su pierna extendida.

"¿Somos criaturas de la noche?" Le propuso este medio burlón. Akane le zumbo una palmada sin ganas que el esquivo con gran maestría, como parte de su ritual.

"No entiendo a Shinnosuke. Acepte ir a la reunión con el, nos vemos casi todas las tardes, creí que nos entendíamos y ahora me viene con estos celos baratos."

Ryoga recogió las piernas y apoyo la barbilla en las rodillas. Odiaba tener que ponerse del lado del intruso, pero esos celos baratos era algo que el entendía muy bien.

"Akane, supón que Shinnosuke tiene una amiga al cual el quiere como a una hermana, pero quien no lo ve a el de la misma manera. Después de acordar contigo que pasarían la tarde juntos, de repente te llama, te cuenta una historia increíble acerca de cómo se partió la crisma contra la meseta de la cocina y que no podrá verte. Cuando tu le dices que vas a ir de inmediato a cuidarlo te dice muy campante que no hace falta ya que su mejor amiga, la cual el quiere como a una hermana, pero quien tu sabes no lo ve igual, se ha brindado para cuidarle."

Akane le dio una patada, renuente a perder su batalla, aunque sabia que solo estaba comportándose como una chiquilla.

"Lo de la pierna no es un invento."

"Tampoco lo es lo de la muy sexy amiga casi hermana." Le contesto Ryoga, mirándola de lado y regalándole una de sus sonrisas encantadoras, que solo por tener esa tristeza acorralada en las esquinas las hacia mas seductoras. Luego, tomando el cojin por almohada, Ryoga se tendió en el suelo y prosiguió:

"Aunque no me agrade el tipo, tengo que admitir que si estuviera en su lugar también estaría celoso."

Dándose por vencida, Akane siguió su ejemplo acostándose a su lado y suspiro.

"Mas tarde lo llamo y hago las pases."

"Mas bien lo sobornas con chocolates hechos por Kasumi." Y solo porque Akane ríe, Ryoga es capaz de ser el mejor hombre y abandonar sus celos.

"¿Ya le dijiste que tiene que ir y enfrentarse a Ranma si quiere que sea oficial?" En un rincón bien oscuro de su corazón, Ryoga se alegraba de que Ranma fuera la mula terca que es. Shinnosuke será un hombre de mundo, pero era totalmente mudo en el único idioma que Saotome conocía.

"No, el no sabe nada de mi compromiso con Ranma, ni de su mente medieval." Ryoga, quien había visto desfilar un sinnúmero de pretendientes y candidatos a heredar la escuela de Estilo Libre se incorporo en un codo, obligándola a ser sincera con la mirada.

"Akane."

Pero ella ignoro el tono de amonestación que el infundo en su nombre y se cubrió el rostro con el brazo.

"No Ryoga. No me pidas que le diga a Shinnosuke algo tan absurdo como eso."

"Son absurdas las condiciones que Ranma puso, pero el papel es legal y si un día el te pide la mano en matrimonio." Y eso lo dijo Ryoga ignorando la puñalada trapera en su alma. "¿Qué vas a decirle¿Qué no puedes, porque primero tiene que vencer al medieval de tu prometido legal?"

Akane se volteo furiosa hacia el, y por todo lo que Ryoga mas deseaba en el mundo, esas lagrimas frustradas que brotaban de sus ojos chocolates era lo ultimo que el quería ver en su vida.

"¿Por qué todo tiene que ser acerca de el¿Por qué? Dime. ¿Por qué demonios no me deja en paz?"

Ryoga se sentó, y la tomo en sus brazos. Besándole la corona de cabellos azulados y tratando de no pensar en la textura sedosa o el aroma de flores.

"Saotome es un rompecabezas difícil de descifrar. Tal vez tenga que ver con el hecho de que todos los pretendientes que tu padre te presentaba se los mandabas para probar fuerzas. En si esta situación es una prueba de terquedad entre ustedes dos, el que ceda primero gana, y por todo lo que se odian, tu y Saotome tienen mucho en común. Yo solo siento pena por los pobres diablos que terminan enredados."

Akane permaneció tanto tiempo en silencio que Ryoga la creyó dormida en su regazo. Pero cuando finalmente hablo, su voz tenia un tono lejano.

"Es por eso que quiero terminar con todo esto. Incluso si al final de la jornada Shinnosuke no se queda conmigo. Ya nos hemos torturado por suficiente tiempo. Ya es hora de ambos dejemos todo esto atrás. Ya es hora de…" Pero lo que sea que Akane iba a decir se quedo atrapado en un bostezo inducido por las pastillas antinflamatorias que el doctor le había administrado.

Ryoga la cargo en sus brazos una vez que Akane dormía y camino de regreso a la casa, allí con la ayuda de Kasumi la llevo a su cuarto y la dejo sobre la cama donde la vio acurrucarse contra la almohada, buscando ese rinconcito confortable.

Por el minuto mas largo de su vida, Ryoga se le quedo mirando, mientras Kasumi le quitaba las medias y le untaba un ungüento casero sobre la pierna herida. Sabia que por ella daría la vida si tan solo significaba que se quedaría a su lado como amigos. Pero su amor por ella no lo hacia ciego a sus faltas.

Akane era tan testaruda y tan orgullosa como Ranma.

Esto tenia que terminar.

"Fue un gusto verte de nuevo Kasumi, pero será mejor que me marche ahora."

"¿Tan pronto¿No vas a almorzar con nosotros?" Ryoga le sonrió y Kasumi se levanto de la cama donde había estado administrándole las medicinas a su hermana y se acerco a el tomándole las manos.

"Ryoga, no sabes lo mucho que te agradezco que siempre estés al lado de Akane."

"No puedo evitarlo." Le respondió Ryoga sabiendo que le era imposible mentirle a Kasumi. La mayor de las Tendos sabía cuantas veces Ryoga había intentado marcharse para siempre, y cuantas veces había fallado en el intento. Akane, inconscientemente, lograba traerlo de regreso; pero esta vez era diferente, y tal vez era por el embarazo que la hacia mas sensible a estas cosas, pero Kasumi tenia miedo de esta nueva sensación apremiante que apretaba su pecho en un puño.

Era un peso inexplicable que se apoderaba de ella. Como si jamás volvería a ver al muchacho de tez bronceada por el sol, con su cabello negro medianoche que ya necesitaba un buen corte y esos ojos tan profundamente verdes y tan profundamente tristes.

"Sabes que no importa lo que pase siempre eres bienvenido. Esta es tu casa, Ryoga." El muchacho asentó conmovido y Kasumi hizo algo que jamás había hecho en todo el tiempo en el que se conocían. Se paro en puntillas y le dio un tierno beso de madre en la frente a Ryoga.

"Que no se te olvide el camino de regreso."

Ya era mediodía cuando Ryoga se encamino hacia la estación de trenes de Kyoto. Por esta vez no iba a dejar que el destino interviniera en sus pasos y lo llevara a un lugar desconocido. En una mano traía el compás digital que Akane le regalo en su cumpleaños y la mochila al hombro. El compás era una maravilla de la tecnología que le decía como llegar a un lugar paso por paso. Usualmente Ryoga lo traía en caso de emergencias. Esta nueva misión así lo exigía. Así que mientras cruzaba la entrada de la estación, y pagaba por un boleto de ida a Tokyo, Ryoga seguía las instrucciones al pie de la letra.

Esta vez no había lugar para equivocaciones. Tenia que llegar a Tokyo cuanto antes.

Después de cinco años de ausencia se enfrentaría a Ranma por la libertad de Akane. En su corazón sabia que el era el único que tenia un chance de ganar contra Saotome.

Kyoto pasaba por su ventana a toda prisa. Ryoga apoyo la barbilla en una mano mientras miraba la ciudad desaparecer a sus espaldas.

Parte de el quería ver a Ranma. Saotome era el único con quien Ryoga podía poner en práctica las nuevas técnicas de combate que aprendió en sus viajes. No estaba seguro de cómo seria su bienvenida, pero algo si podía asegurar. Este encuentro tenia la base para ser una de las batallas mas reñidas que Ryoga recordaría por el resto de su vida.

Esta vez su sonrisa depredadora no tenía rastros de tristeza. Ningún profesor de Humanidades, ni ningún entrenador de pacotilla se le comparaba a Ranma.

"Al final es una pelea entre tu y yo. Como siempre tuvo que ser en primer lugar."

En su horizonte, Tokyo se abría a su paso.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y demás asociados.

**I Don't Want to Believe in Second Chances**

By Ishtar Moon

Capítulo 3. Mala Suerte a mi espalda.

Siete de la noche y el Neko Café se sumía en un arrullo de voces bajas y cenas bajo la luz tenue de las lámparas de papel que colgaban del techo azulado. Moose colgó el teléfono mientras escribía una nota rápida sobre un talonario de papel a rayas que tenía sobre el mostrador:

"Dos raciones de arroz frito, una ración de cerdo en salsa de maní y una ración de vegetales en salsa de soya." Mas abajo, en letras rojas, escribió la dirección que ya sabía de memoria puesto que se trataba de uno de sus clientes regulares y arrancó la nota con un movimiento elegante de la muñeca; luego se deslizó por encima del mostrador de madera pulida y entró a la cocina que quedaba a su derecha abriendo la puerta de un puntapié.

"Una orden Express para la señorita Tsubaki... ¡Ouch!, maldita mierda... ¿qué demonios?" Frente al joven, con aires de torre de ajedrez, y una pala de madera que usualmente se usaba para revolver la sopa en una mano Cologne le miraba indignada desde la banqueta donde estaba encaramada ya que apenas llegaba a la meseta de la cocina.

"Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no patees la puerta y que no dejes el mostrador solo." Moose, frotándose el nudo caliente que ya sentía formarse en su cabeza maldijo entre dientes y le pasó la nota con la orden a Cologne quien dejó a un lado la paleta y con un salto de pluma aterrizó al suelo, todo sin dejar de leer la letra indescifrable del muchacho. Luego, usando sus dedos nudosos dobló la nota en dos y la lanzó a su derecha donde el viejo Myagi la atrapó con los palillos con los que cocinaba los vegetales en un wok y la colgaba de la puerta de la nevera junto con otras ordenes.

Moose se hizo a un lado y la dejó guiar el camino hacia la entrada mientras recogía su cabellera negra en una cola de caballo atándola en la base de la nuca. Era una tarde calurosa para ser primavera.

El restaurante estaba sumido en un silencio acogedor, los últimos clientes, una pareja joven que se había hecho un nido en una esquina cerca de la ventana se había marchado en el momento que Moose entregaba la orden en la cocina.

"Debe ser por el calor." Justificó Moose, alzando la tabla del mostrador mientras que Cologne se escurría sin ningún problema por debajo de la misma.

"Es primavera, el parque está lleno de flores, lo menos que una pareja desea es estar bajo techo en una tarde como esta. Cosa que entenderías si tuvieses novia." Y tomando asiento en la banqueta detrás de la caja registradora, le pegó unos golpecitos por el costado para que la misma se abriera de un lengüetazo. "Moose, ve y dale la vuelta al letrero, hoy cerraremos mas temprano." Moose asentó, y saltó por encima del mostrador como solía hacerlo para cortar camino, pero Cologne le agarró el pie con el bastón nudoso que dejó en una esquina minutos antes de que fuera a inspeccionar la cocina logrando que Moose cayera de cabeza al suelo en un manojo de ropas y miembros desparramados.

"Te tengo dicho que no saltes por encima del mostrador que no eres mono de circo, y los daños saldrán de tu cheque."

"Como si me pagara suficiente." Masculló el muchacho tratando de enderezarse, escuchando a medias el roce de papel contra cuero viejo que hacían los dedos de Cologne mientras esta contaba el dinero.

El cascabel que servia de timbre y que colgaba sobre la puerta del restaurante sonó con la entrada de una nueva persona; la figura esbelta de una joven en mini falda carmesí, blusa de cuello chino en blanco y una mochila al hombro trajo consigo el aroma a ocaso que impregnaba la tarde.

Cologne levantó la vista de los billetes que estaba contando y sonrió espléndidamente:

"Shampoo, linda, que bueno que ya estas de regreso, me tenias preocupada." La joven aludida le devolvió la sonrisa con una un tanto cansada pero satisfecha, y se dejó caer en una de las sillas del comedor. Cologne no perdió tiempo en saltar sobre el mostrador, caer peligrosamente cerca de la mano de Moose y abrazar a su única nieta.

"¿Cómo te fue en los exámenes?" Le preguntó sentándose a su lado, y tornándose al muchacho que apenas atinaba a pararse embelesado como estaba con Shampoo le ordenó: "Moose, hazte útil y trae unos refrescos."

Shampoo se quitó los tacones usando la punta de los dedos del pie, y estrechó los brazos tras de si escuchando como los músculos de su espalda cedían.

"Muy bien abuela, no hubo una sola pregunta que se me escapara." Cologne sonrió satisfecha, contemplando como Shampoo deshacía la cebolla rígida en la que tenia aprisionada su copiosa cabellera lila y masajeaba las raíces con dedos ágiles.

"Dentro de muy poco, mi querida abuela, tendrás frente a ti a la nueva Licenciada en Administración Empresarial."

Cologne sonrió orgullosa, tomando uno de los vasos que Moose trajo consigo y disfrutando de los logros de su nieta como si fuesen propios.

"Eres el orgullo de nuestra familia. La prueba viviente que donde hay mujeres fuertes…"

"No existen los fantasmas." Completó Shampoo con un tonito condescendiente pero con una sonrisa besándole los labios. "Y se lo debo a usted, abuela, porque si no me hubiese traído a Japón cuando era una jovencita, ahora estaría casada con algún granjero y cargada de muchachos."

"Tu madre quiso lo mejor para ti." Comentó Cologne, aunque sin ningún reproche detrás de sus palabras. Shampoo se estiró en la silla, manos detrás de la cabeza y la mirada perdida en el techo.

Cologne a su vez miró el fondo de su vaso, contemplando pasajes de su vida en el líquido.

Cuando su hijo murió de una infección pulmonar, Cologne se fue a vivir con la viuda para ayudarla con su pena. Shampoo era aun muy pequeña y le servia de consuelo al pobre corazón de Cologne. Luego su nuera se casó con un hombre que a juicio de Cologne compartía la misma visión cerrada de ella y el cual le dió mas hijos a su nuera de los que ella podía alimentar, y de Cologne solo esperaba que se encogiera en un ovillo y desapareciera en un polvo de su propia miseria, pero Cologne nunca fue mujer de rumiar memorias pasadas; para sorpresa de todos se despidió de su tierra natal y se mudó al Japón llevándose consigo a su única nieta Shampoo y a Moose, un muchacho hijo de una amiga suya de cuando vivían en la aldea hace años atrás, y quien se había quedado huérfano.

Desde entonces rara vez iba de visita, aunque durante el tiempo que Shampoo era una menor la llevaba todos los años para el cumpleaños de su madre en Junio. Ahora que era dueña y señora de sus actos, le tocaba a la joven la decisión de ir o no. Aun así, Cologne simpatizaba con la pérdida de su nuera y solo le quedaba el consuelo de que ella misma le había dicho, fuera del alcance de oídos intrusos que le estaba agradecida por haber sacado adelante a Shampoo.

"_Ella nació para algo diferente, es igual que su padre y que usted."_

"¡La orden esta lista!" Vociferó Myagi desde la cocina. Moose se recuperó de su estupor y por primera vez se dió cuenta de que algo, o mas bien alguien le faltaba en el restaurante.

"¿Donde está Ranma?" Cologne miró a ambos lados del comedor, notando por primera vez que el muchacho alto de coleta de cerdo no estaba como de costumbre dormitando en alguna esquina del restaurante. "Ya es la tercera vez en este día que se escapa y no hace sus entregas. No entiendo por qué lo mantienen aquí si apenas hace su trabajo." Y a medida que Moose continuaba su repertorio, una tempestad se formaba en el rostro pasivo de Shampoo.

Cologne estaba de acuerdo con Moose, aunque le prometió a su nieta que no intervendría en cuestiones referentes al muchacho. Desde aquella tarde que Shampoo lo trajo del brazo, portando la sonrisa mas feliz del mundo y anunciando que Ranma trabajaría para ellos como mensajero y que ocuparía el cuarto vacío que tenían en el patio Cologne se lavó las manos del asunto. Por razones en las cuales ella no quería inmiscuirse, Shampoo mantenía al muchacho amarrado de una cuerda, pero a diferencia de Moose, quién estaba obviamente enamorado de su nieta, Ranma parecía encabritarse mientras mas duro le halaba del cordel. Y tal vez porque en el fondo estimaba a Moose y su nieta tenia la mala costumbre de descargar su ira con el pobre muchacho, Cologne se bajó de la silla, caminó al mostrador, pegó un salto y agarró su bastón y le pegó un zarpazo a Moose detrás de las rodillas haciendo que el muchacho cerrara la boca y le prestara atención.

"Puesto que Ranma no está presente es mejor que te pongas el uniforme, agarres la bicicleta y te vayas en cuanto antes."

Moose estaba dispuesto a no dejarse avasallar por el sinvergüenza de Ranma, y mucho menos por la mona deshidratada, pero el coraje se disolvió en su garganta al ver el rostro feroz de Shampoo. Tal parecía que la ira electrificaba su aura y que en cualquier minuto fuera a estallar.

"Estaré en mi cuarto haciendo tareas." Comentó la muchacha tomando la mochila del suelo aparentemente calmada. De paso hacia las escaleras del segundo piso dijo: "Cuando Ranma llegue, díganle que quiero hablar con él."

Moose tragó en seco, feliz de no ser el pararrayo para la descarga de Shampoo, y con pasos presurosos abrió un closet escondido detrás de un paraban de paisajes chinos. Sacó una camisa azul étnica que decía en dudosa caligrafía: "entregas rápidas o es gratis" y una gorra con cabeza de gato.

Cologne le entregó los termos de comida y lo acompañó hasta la puerta, viéndolo partir lo mas rápido que podía hasta que desapareció doblando la esquina.

_« ¿Dónde demonios está __ese chiquillo?» _Pero solo alguna que otra hoja suelta revoloteaba en la calle desierta.

"¡Daisuke¿Dónde está Ranma?"

El muchacho miró a su izquierda algo enojado. Tenia el pase perfecto para la mejor jugada de billar que jamás hubiese soñado y esta muchachita venia a mancharle la buena suerte con su mal karma.

"La última vez que lo vi estaba contigo en la pista de baile, no me culpes si no capturas su atención por mucho tiempo." Escuchó a Shinnosuke, su compañero de juego, reírse por lo bajo y sonrió. Dando el problema por resuelto y ajeno a la ventisca iracunda que nublaban los ojos azules de la morena, Daisuke enfocó toda su atención en la bola blanca que le iba a ganar esos tickets para la nueva película de Jet Lee.

_«Vamos, vamos, que papi no tiene dinero en el bolsillo» _La perla blanca a la una; un ángulo de cuarenta y cinco y solo dos mas por colar. Solo la fuerza necesaria para pellizcar la roja y que se lleve la negra de rebote.

Daisuke levantó el codo y sonrió. Era un tiro fácil para él. Disparó.

La punta de la vara se encajó en la piel de la mesa levantando el forro. La negra saltó y le pegó en la cara a Shinosuke. Daisuke cayó tendido sobre la mesa inmovilizado por la ira.

"Eso te pasa por hacerte el lindo conmigo." Le escuchó decir a la morena mientras se alejaba triunfal con su caminar de jazz.

Shinnosuke se levantó con una nariz rota y agarrando a Daisuke por el cuello de la camisa le dijo con una voz nasal que hubiese sido cómica sino le estuviera salpicando la cara de sangre: "¡Mira lo que hiciste idiota, ahora vienes conmigo y me pagas el servicio de emergencia!"

"¡Pero no fue mi culpa¡Ella me empujó!"

"¡Y a mi me importa un pito¡En una semana tengo un casting para una revista de deporte y alguien me tiene que enderezar la nariz!"

A su izquierda el dueño del local le dejaba claro en tonos de trueno que mas le valía pagar la mesa antes de que se fuera; y para colmo de males el aroma a Chanel No 5 que traía la rubia contorsionista que recogieron en el centro comercial le ardía el pellejo.

"Misuke. ¿Dónde esta Ranma?, me dijo que vendría pronto y hace media hora que se fue."

_« ¡Es Daisuke!!DAISUKE!»_

¿Por qué todos se empecinaban en arruinarle el juego? Él solo quería ver la nueva película de Jet Lee. Shinnosuke seguía zarandeándolo como a una mata de coco sin nada que dar.

«_ ¡RANMA!»_

Ukyo apenas atisbó el dardo que surcó a su derecha. No tenia que mirar hacia atrás para saber que era un blanco perfecto. Sonrió condescendientemente y continuó limpiando los vasos de cerveza que tenia sobre la barra del bar. El dueño del local le estaba gritando a un muchacho acerca de algo, pero desde la esquina convenientemente oculta del bar, Ukyo podía verlo todo sin ser fácilmente vista por los demás.

"Parece que tu amigo está en problemas. ¿No deberías hacer algo al respecto?" Otro dardo asestó al blanco con un silbido veloz.

"¿Y recordarle a tu jefe mi deuda externa? No gracias." Ukyo levantó la vista hacia el muchacho de coleta de cerdo, ojos aguamarina y la expresión de apatía mas emotiva que hubiese visto y levantó una ceja inquisidora.

"Si trabajaras mas tiempo del que inviertes en ocio al menos tendrías para venir al bar honestamente sin escabullirte como sabandija." El muchacho sonrió de medio lado, divertido.

"Eso me suena a problema de matemáticas y ya sabes que tan bueno soy en la materia."

Ukyo frunció el ceño. "¿No se supone que estés trabajando hoy?" Continuó decidida a no dejarse embaucar por los caprichos de quien fuera su mejor amigo de la infancia. Una cosa era amistad y otra muy diferente eran tragos gratis porque tu amiga de la infancia trabaja en un bar.

"Es lunes, todos los lunes son aburridos." Contestó este sacudiendo la idea con la mano como si se tratase de un mosquito. Luego se dispuso a engatusarle la resolución a la muchacha cruzada de brazos con uno de sus guiños de muchacho malo. "La vieja momia y el ganso fondo de botella pueden cubrir mi turno sin ningún problema."

"No deberías morder la mano que te alimenta, Ranma."

"Oh, no te preocupes por eso Ucchan, no hay diente que pueda morder la garra seca de la momia." Ranma rió de su propio chiste, y viendo que Ukyo no le seguía la corriente terminó tajantemente apoyando los codos sobre la barra.

"Desde que te volviste responsable eres muy aburrida Ucchan." Ukyo exhaló toda su paciencia en un suspiro, se dió la media vuelta y caminó hacia un closet donde guardaba las botellas y su cartera. Hurgó por un par de minutos en ella, prometiéndose que la próxima vez que tenga un día libre se lo dedicaría a limpiar de recibos y cuantos cachivaches terminaban en su cartera al final de la semana.

Con un gesto triunfal sacó un rollo de papel azulado y se encaminó hacia Ranma quién jugaba vagamente con un palillo de dientes balanceándolo sobre la yema del meñique.

"Ran-chan." El muchacho arqueó una ceja, pero no levantó la vista del palillo. Ukyo sonrió ante el gesto involuntario que indicaba que estaba escuchando a pesar de aparentar lo contrario, y tomando la distracción del dedo meñique lo botó por encima del hombro. Ranma siguió el palillo y su casual picada dentro del latón de basura antes de que el rostro sonriente de Ukyo le opacara la imagen.

"Tengo algo que mostrarte." Le dijo y desenrolló sobre la barra previamente secada hasta el cansancio un pergamino azulado con dibujos geométricos. Ranma arqueó la ceja de nuevo y se inclinó sobre el papel. Era un dibujo de cuadros y círculos, unos con líneas gruesas, otros con líneas finas, unos con curvas y una que otra araña colgando de la misma.

"¿Arte moderno?" Preguntó algo desorientado. Ukyo pestañó confundida y miróel plano sobre la mesa, para luego soltar una carcajada divertida y asestarle a Ranma un cocotazo con los nudillos de la mano.

"¡Ah, que bromista eres Ran-chan! Arte moderno, que chistoso eres." Ranma dejó escapar una risita de circunstancias.

"Se trata de los planos para el restaurante de Okonomiyaki que siempre he querido tener."

"Ah, ya entiendo." Dijo Ranma sin entender nada al respecto, pero aparentándolo muy bien. Ukyo arrastró una banqueta que tenia a mano y se sentó cómoda para explicarle a Ranma todos los detalles del plano.

"¿Ves este dibujo en forma de U?" Le dijo mostrándole la pieza con la punta del índice. Ranma asentó. "Es la parrilla para cocinar los Okonomiyaki. Debajo tengo un gavetero donde puedo guardar mis salsas, de este lado está la nevera para mis ingredientes frescos, y en esta esquina tengo el lavaplatos." Luego el meñique saltó a la escena trazando el perímetro de unos círculos regados. "Esta son las mesas que voy a tener en mi local, no son muchas, pero serán suficientes para empezar. Estaba pensando en decorarlo a la antigua, poner un par de lámparas de papel y centros de mesa de bambú, pero tu idea de arte moderno me ha inspirado." Y mientras Ukyo deshacía y hacia decoraciones nuevas, Ranma sentía como su voz se disipaba como el vapor de una parrilla al aire libre, hasta que solo le quedaba el sabor a okonomiyaki en el paladar del subconsciente.

"Estaba pensando…" Continuó Ukyo algo penosa sin atreverse a levantar la vista del plano. "…que tal vez podrías ir a trabajar conmigo, de esa manera no tendrías que rendirle cuentas a Shampoo, y podrías practicar tu arte en el patio trasero; no es muy amplio, pero no tienes peligro de romper la propiedad de otro. ¿Qué crees Ran-chan¿Ranma?"

Ranma parpadeó de regreso al mundo de los vivos, forcejeando una tos adulta para disimular su desvarío ante los ojos chispeantes de la muchacha: "Ya veremos Ukyo, todavía se trata de un plano."

Ukyo asentó y cuidadosamente recogió el plano guardándolo en su cartera. Se volteó para preguntarle a Ranma que tal le había parecido, pero el muchacho ya no estaba.

Lo buscó con la vista pero no lo vió en la pista de baile, ni tampoco en las mesas de billar o sentado entreteniendo a sus amiguitas de turno. Suspiró algo decepcionada, y justo cuando mas embullada estaba.

_«Y otra vez se me escapa de los dedos. Ranma ¿qué voy hacer contigo?»_

Moose regresó al Neko Café después de haber pedaleado Nerima entera huyéndole a la señorita Tsubaki, quien a pesar de pagar muy bien, tenia ideas un tanto espeluznante acerca de cómo tratar a los mensajeros.

Moose se tragó su nuez de Adán y dió gracias por estar vivo y a salvo. Estaba seguro que eso que la señorita Tsubaki le dejó ver disimuladamente por debajo de la falda no estaba hecho para los ojos humanos. Moose estaba seguro que tenia pelo, y si los lentes no le fallaban hasta una boca.

Un escalofrío le surcó la espalda al golpe de la memoria. Abrió la puerta trasera del restaurante, arrastrando la bicicleta medio muerto. Solo deja que el inútil de Ranma aparezca, se las iba a cobrar todas juntas.

Se encontró al susodicho limpiando diligentemente la alacena, mientras que Myagi tomaba nota de la reserva usada en el día.

"¿Qué hay de nuevo Moose? Oí que andabas de mensajero hoy, gracias por cubrir mi turno, Daisuke se enredó con un tipejo y tuve que ajustarle un par de tornillos."

Moose abrió la nevera y sacó una botella de te helado. "No creas que un gracias es suficiente Saotome. Hoy casi pierdo mi hombría con el alíen de Tsubaki, por alguna razón creyó que yo estaba interesado en ella. ¿Puedes creerlo? Como si a mi me gustaran los cajones con patas."

Pero no solo Ranma le creía sino que además sus hombros convulsionaban en una risa a borbotones que no podía contener. La verdad le pegó una bofetada y Moose no pudo hacer mas que señalar a Saotome con un dedo y soltar una encrucijada de palabrotas en chino. Ranma incluso se sentó en el suelo doblado de la risa, y hasta el rostro de concreto del señor Myagi se arrugó en la esquina de los ojos, divertido.

"¡Cómo pudiste!"

"Fue sencillo, la verdad."Confesó Ranma enjugando una lágrima de risa. "Tsubaki me confesó que tenia una cuenta en Cupido punto com, pero que hasta ahora nadie le había contestado, y yo solo le deje saber tu ficha, después de todo los dos son solteros y en busca de compañía, y como te ves tan mono con los lentes de contacto."

"¡Yo no tengo ninguna ficha en Cupido punto com!" Vociferó Moose, completamente sonrojado, aunque eso explicaba las fotos de él que Tsubaki tenía pegada a la pared.

"Por supuesto que no, sexychinatiger2000." Replicó Ranma en un tono burlón. Moose apretó los puños hasta que no quedaba sangre en ellos, dispuesto a borrarle la risita bobalicona al otro.

"¡Vamos Ranma, te voy a machucar los huesos hasta que aprendas a respetarme!" Ranma tiró la toalla con la que estaba limpiando los estantes a un lado y se encuadró, sonriendo maliciosamente. El teléfono del mostrador dio un timbrazo, Moose lo ignoró en favor de su inminente pelea con Ranma. Ambos midiéndose con la vista. Myagi se hizo a un lado y continuó contando los ingredientes secos que tenían en el estante, muy pronto habría que ordenar algo de azafrán.

Moose tiró un puñetazo como la mordida de una víbora pero Ranma lo esquivó de un palmetazo. El teléfono sonó otra vez. Moose dió un paso al lado, rodeando su presa, midiendo la distancia y el momento, Ranma lo imitó. El teléfono volvió a sonar. Myagi se volteó hacia los sacos de harina y continuó escribiendo cuentas en el papel. Ranma pegó un puñetazo que Moose atrapó con la mano aprovechando el segundo en la defensa abierta para asestar un gancho por el estómago, pero Ranma lo esquivó con un paso atrás y con un movimiento gelatinoso liberó su muñeca del puño de Moose asentándole una trompada en el pómulo derecho. Moose se tocó ligeramente el cachete. Le dolía.

El teléfono sonó otra vez.

Lleno de ira se lanzó sobre Ranma como una avalancha el cual le vino al encuentro y súbitamente recibió un trapazo en la cara, mientras que Ranma inadvertidamente se derretía al suelo.

"Moose, ve y contesta el teléfono." Le ordenó Myagi en su voz monótona. Moose parpadeó anonado; se le había olvidado que el viejo contuso estaba allí. Ranma aun no se incorporaba del suelo, aunque hacia esfuerzos herculeanos. Sin chistar salió de la cocina y chequeando que la vieja Cologne no estaba se deslizó por encima del mostrador y tomó el teléfono, entrelazando el índice en el cable: "Neko Café, este es Moose. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?"

Una sonrisa triunfal se deslizó en el cause de su boca. Myagi salió de la cocina, tableta bajo el brazo y lo miró fijamente: "¿De quién se trata?"

"Ah, nadie importante, solo uno de los acreedores de Ranma que espera se le pague su deuda." Y aun con la sonrisa diabólica en la cara llamó a Ranma a gritos. Myagi solo se limitó a enarcar una ceja: "Tú sabes lo que haces." Y se encaminó escaleras arriba en busca de Cologne.

"Maldita mierda." Farfulló Ranma arrastrándose como lagarto por el piso de la cocina, hasta que sintió el mar de hormigas que la circulación sanguínea le provocaba en las piernas. El viejo Myagi era muy perspicaz, demasiado en la modesta opinión de Ranma, y aunque aparentaba ser un viejo cincuentón, con ojillos adormilados tras parpados pesados por la vejez, tenia la destreza de un mozo de veinte y la rapidez suficiente como para tocarle los puntos de inmovilización en un centello usando el lápiz con el que escribía.

"¡Saotome, teléfono!" Le escuchó gritar a Moose por segunda vez. Incorporándose en sus pies con la ayuda de la meseta, Ranma dió un pasito adelante. Ya podía caminar sin que sus piernas desfallecieran bajo su peso.

"¡Ranma¿qué demonios estas haciendo?"

"¡Ya voy, maldita sea, ya voy!" Mas confiado salió de la cocina dándole un puntapiés a la puerta y se quedó algo extrañado. Moose estaba demasiado contento. Mecía las piernas como una colegiala, y enredaba y desenredaba el índice en el cable del teléfono.

"Vete a volar ganso." Le dijo arrebatándole el auricular. Moose ni siquiera protestó. Saltó con aires de trapecista y aterrizó un par de pies lejos de él. "¿Quién es?" Le preguntó, pero Moose solo sonrió glotonamente y se sentó en una de las sillas como una tiñosa. Ranma lo dió por incorregible.

"Ranma aquí."

"Saotome, es Akane." Las piernas se le aflojaron de nuevo, y Ranma tuvo que sostenerse del mostrador. Con razón Moose estaba tan contento. Se volteó hacia el muchacho, tapando el auricular para que Akane no le escuchara: "Esta me la vas a pagar, ganso."

Shampoo se tornó bocarriba sobre la cama, cubriéndose el rostro con el arco de su antebrazo. Abandonados en el suelo estaba su tomo de Marketing, el libro de relaciones públicas, más un par de libretas abiertas con trazos de su caligrafía mitad china, mitad japonesa.

Dejó escapar un suspiro cargado de preocupación.

En parte la abuela tenía razón en reprocharle su comportamiento con Ranma, pero es que la abuela había vivido demasiados años y probablemente ya se había olvidado de lo terco que podía ser un corazón joven enamorado.

Se volteó en su estómago, meciendo las piernas distraídamente mientras que una zapatilla amarilla colgaba precariamente de la punta del dedo gordo. Se incorporó en la cama y estiró un brazo para tomar una foto en sepia que tenía sobre el tocador junto con las de su madre y las de sus hermanas.

Estaba algo rugosa, y el papel se había tornado amarrillo cerca de las esquinas quejumbrosas. Era una foto de mujeres vestidas a la antigua con armazones sobre sus hombros, rodillas, y corazas de metal sobre su pecho. Unas llevaban espadas de doble filo en la mano, otras lanzas con plumas en las puntas y las de la hilera del frente portaban arcos sobre sus espaldas.

En el medio de la foto, y como si se tratase de una imagen montada, estaba el rostro de Shampoo. El mismo cabello claro, el cual ella podía adivinar era lila como el de ella a pesar de los colores monocromáticos de la foto, trenzado a un lado del hombro. Una expresión serena en el rostro, y una flor en la sien.

Se trataba de la aldea de mujeres en la que su abuela había crecido. Una aldea que nació en el seno de una montaña en épocas de guerras, como las flores silvestres que emergían entre las rocas filosas de un precipicio.

La aldea albergaba mujeres naufragas de la guerra: viudas, huérfanas, deshonradas, y una que otra alma encabritada que no aceptaba el yugo de un matrimonio.

La abuela solía contarle a Shampoo historias de la aldea, y de cómo se les enseñaba el arte secreto del wushu para defender su territorio de las guerrillas contra la nueva ola de comunismo que batia sobre la tierra. Pero no siempre era hostil contra los hombres. En muchas ocasiones, uno que otro grupo de rebeldes llegaba a la aldea pidiendo asilo para sus heridos, quienes eran tratados con respeto.

Entre ellos estaba el abuelo de Shampoo, quien a pesar de que fue un amor fugaz en la vida de Cologne, dejó tras de si un recuerdo impermeable que a pesar de las tantas lluvias, todavía lograba que la abuela suspirara.

De la aldea no quedó más que el recuerdo y el pequeño artículo en un periódico antaño donde las llamaban las Amazonas de la China. El articulo las titulaba como mujeres rebeldes, tercas, con ideales genocidas para con la humanidad, profanadoras de la fundación de la sociedad: la familia.

Pero por los cuentos de la abuela, Shampoo las imaginaba como madres, hermanas y amigas.

La foto que Shampoo tenia, se la regaló la madre de Moose que era también una amazona. A diferencia de Cologne quien solo creía en el presente y consideraba que la memoria era suficiente para albergar recuerdos, la madre de Moose añoraba los instantes mas felices de su vida, y antes de morir, le regaló la foto a Shampoo diciéndole que a pesar del carácter de su abuela, en el fondo sabia que ella también soñaba con el pasado.

Pero Cologne la llamó debilucha. Una verdadera amazona tenia que levantarse de su miseria y abrir su propio camino. Defender la aldea fue la tarea que se le encomendó a Cologne cuando era joven porque era lo que en aquel momento se vivía, ahora era no eran tiempos de tirar lanzas e ir de casería, eran tiempos donde la mujer tenía que hacerse de un lugar en la sociedad creada y mantenida por hombres:

"Es momento para un nuevo tipo de Amazonas." Le dijo la abuela a Shampoo cuando esta a penas tenia once años y practicaba wushu a escondidas de su madre y su padrastro. Por eso fue que Shampoo se inscribió en el torneo provincial de wushu sin decirle nada a su madre hasta que el titulo de campeona nacional era suyo, y por eso se fué con la abuela al campeonato internacional de Artes Marciales en Tokio, Japón, donde se ganó una beca para estudiar Administración Empresarial una vez que saliera del preuniversitario.

Shampoo se sabía la última Amazona.

Con reverencia dejó la foto sobre la cómoda, y se sentó en la cama. Fue en el torneo internacional donde conoció a Ranma.

Por aquel entonces ya asomaba rasgos de su carácter narcisista a pesar de que era más bajito que la mayoría de los participantes, pero la estatura no era impedimento para él. Se movía con una liquides envidiable. Tenia un control sobre su cuerpo imposible de imitar, pero sobre todas las cosas, disfrutaba de lo que hacia.

"Hace mucho tiempo que no veía a un artista marcial desenvolverse tan bien en combate" Le dijo la abuela una vez durante el torneo. "Presta mucha atención Shampoo, porque de niños como esos se hacen las leyendas."

Ranma ganó el titulo de Campeón Internacional de Artes Marciales en la división masculina. Durante la ceremonia, Shampoo sintió en su pecho algo que no podía describir, excepto que la resolución de ganar el primer lugar en la categoría femenina se enraizó con mas fuerza en su ser.

Ella iba a ganar ese titulo, y solo ella caminaría hacia Ranma triunfante.

Sabia que la miraba, porque era difícil pasar desapercibidos rasgos tan exóticos como los de Shampoo, por eso se esmeraba en ser tan fluida como él.

Fue entonces que por el audio escuchó el nombre de su oponente por el titulo Nacional.

Tendo Akane, representando la escuela de Estilo Libre Tendo.

Le pareció extraño que compartiera la misma escuela de Ranma, por lo que se volteó hacia él creyendo que a lo mejor se trataba de un pariente; pero los ojos intensos de Ranma no eran dirigidos para una prima o una hermana.

Sino para alguien completamente diferente.

Apretó los puños violentamente. Se tornó hacia su rival quien recibía abrazos y porras de un grupo de mujeres sonrientes.

Akane Tendo era una muchacha delgada, de facciones delicadas con ojos chocolate demasiado intensos para su complexión fina. Se mostraba orgullosa, segura de si misma, infranqueable y su cabellera azul medianoche, larga hasta la cintura, danzaba a su alrededor en una cola de caballo sujeta por una cinta.

Shampoo jamás había sentido celos de nadie, y mucho menos de alguien tan ordinaria. No sabia cual era la conección entre Ranma y Tendo, pero de algo si estaba segura. Cualquiera que fuera los sentimientos que el muchacho albergaba por su contrincante, no eran correspondidos.

Akane ni una sola vez, durante todo el partido le prestó atención a Ranma.

Shampoo se levantó de la cama. Amonestándose por haber perdido tanto tiempo contemplando ridiculeces como esas. Lo que importaba ahora era que Ranma estaba con ella, y que Akane se había marchado de Nerima. Con algo de determinación Shampoo lograría erosionar la memoria de Akane, hasta que su recuerdo no fuera nada más que un grano de arena en un desierto.

Pero primero tenia que ajustarle las cuentas a su prometido, porque el hecho de que portara privilegios no le daba el derecho de perderse y costarle dinero al restaurante. Negocios son negocios después de todo.

Bajó las escaleras, y se detuvo en el descaso porque le pareció que Ranma estaba discutiendo con alguien. No alcanzó a escuchar toda la coversación pero sonaba grave.

"¡NO TE ATREVAS A COLGARME! A MI NADIE ME DEJA CON LA PALABRA EN LA BOCA, ME ESCUCHAS ENGREIDA!"

Shampoo frunció el entrecejo y descendió los pocos peldaños que le quedaban. Moose se volteó hacia ella y algo como regocijo cruzó su rostro, pero no era la devoción habitual sino mas bien un pellizco del cachete izquierdo, seguido por el eclipse de los ojos como alguien que sabe un secreto y no tiene reparos en hablar.

Shampoo sintió un apretón en su pecho.

"¿Con quién hablar Ranma?" Le preguntó al muchacho encorvado sobre el mostrador con el teléfono aun en la mano.

"Ah, Shampoo, Ranma estaba hablando con…" Se apresuró Moose en aclarar.

"¡Nadie importante!" Interrumpió este. Asegurándose de que Moose entendiera que no iba a permitir inocente deslices, acto seguido colgó el auricular y tomando su chaqueta abandonada sobre el espaldar de una silla se encaminó hacia la puerta.

"¿A dónde ir Ranma?" Se adelantó Shampoo. "Tú y yo tener importantes cosas de que hablar."

"Ahora no Shampoo. Mañana hablaremos." Y con eso cerró la puerta tras de si acompañado por el tintineo del cascabel.

"¿Con quién estaba hablando Ranma, Moose?" El aludido se volteó hacia la cocina, marchando como soldado con aires de haber ganado una batalla.

"Ranma te lo dijo, nadie importante." Y la puerta se cerró tras de él dejando a Shampoo sola con la incertidumbre.

Vaciló por un segundo antes de tomar el teléfono, marcar el número de la operadora y pedirle agradablemente si podía comunicarle con el número que segundos atrás la había contactado.

Le escuchó dar un par de timbres cuando una voz dulce contestó: "Gracias por llamar a la residencia Tendo- Tofu, en estos momentos no estamos en casa así que deje su mensaje y número de teléfono y lo llamaremos cuanto antes. Si desea matricular en la escuela de Estilo Libre, por favor contacte Akane al celular…"

Shampoo empotró el auricular en la base. Su espalda escrispada de la ira y los brazos tensos como cables. Deja que Ranma regrese, solo deja que se aparezca delante de ella con su acto inocente.

La noche lo envolvió en un fresco abrazo cargado de aromas. Ranma, manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, caminó cuesta abajo hacia el reparto de edificios un par de cuadras después del puente. De todas las personas que podrían llamarle, jamás creyó que ella lo hiciese.

Cinco años desde la última vez que la vio frente a él exigiéndole que firmara el papel. Aquella vez Ranma le arrebató el documento de la mano y le dijo que solo cuando ella encontrara alguien mas fuerte que él le firmaría su libertad. Desde entonces parte de él se estremecía cada vez que uno de los prometidos venia a retarle. ¿Y si encontraba a alguien mas fuerte que él¿Y si un día el se viera derrotado, ridiculizado ante ella?

Pero muy pronto se dió cuenta que la princesa lo estaba usando para deshacerse de los monigotes que su padre le asignaba; y por cada imbécil que tocaba la puerta de su casa, mas prepotente se hacia su ira, hasta que el solo recuerdo de ella lo llenaba de rencor.

Exhaló un suspiro y porque el piso parecía nublarle el pensamiento, pegó un salto a su derecha apoyándose de un poste telefónico y se encaramó en el muro que encercaba un patio privado. Continuó su marcha hacia uno de los edificios con franjas naranjas, saltando fácilmente de muro en muro.

Sintió crujir un pedazo de teja color terracota que adornaba el borde de uno de los muros y volteó el rostro hacia la propiedad para asegurarse de que nadie lo había visto. Un golpe de nostalgia le irió el pecho ante la majestuosa presencia de un dojo. Se detuvo un instante a contemplar los arcos del tejado, los pisos de madera escrupulosamente limpios y las puertas de papel. A un costado estipulaba en perfecta caligrafía: Dojo de Artes Marciales Caligráficas.

Descendió del muro con un salto ligero y continuó caminando.

Solo la posa de carpas japonesas quedaba de lo que hace cinco años atrás fuera el dojo Estilo Libre de los Tendo.

Ranma levantó la vista al quinto balcón y silbó impresionado. Por lo visto su querida madre había estado experimentando con plantas otra vez por lo denso del follaje que parecía desbordarse del mismo.

Palpó su bolsillo trasero en busca de la llave, pero al igual que su billetera que cada vez que estaba vacía se perdía, no pudo encontrarla. _«Bueno, no hay de otra» _Se dijo a si mismo estirando las piernas en un banco, y luego de dar un par de saltitos en el lugar, pegó uno mas grande hasta alcanzar el segundo balcón, luego era una cuestión de aguantarse de la baranda, levantar su peso y seguir escalando. Cosa fácil para alguién de su calibre.

Se abrió paso entre la maraña de plantas y abrió la puerta del balcón que daba a su antiguo cuarto. Nadie mas se atrevería a dejar una puerta abierta con tantos delincuentes sueltos, pero nadie mas era un obeso maestro del Estilo Libre, como lo era Genma Saotome, o heredera de una técnica de kendo letal usada en la Era Meiji como lo era Nodoka Saotome.

Se sentía algo extraño entrar en su antiguo cuarto donde todas sus cosas estaban en el mismo lugar, pero la misión de Ranma no incluía añoranza por el pasado, ni por el dichoso póster de Pamela Anderson que su madre le colgó en la pared porque era cosa de hombres tener fotos de mujeres con pechos en los que podías ahogarte. Aunque Ranma nunca puso peros al respecto, era una bonita vista desde su cama…

Abrió la puerta del closet y se agachó para tener mejor alcance. Debajo del tatami, había un hueco que el usaba para guardar sus secretos. No se trataba de revistas de porno, porque su madre las compraba y se las ponía en una gaveta de la mesita de noche. Estos secretos eran vulnerabilidades suyas que no se atrevía a compartir.

Con cuidado levanto el tatami, y sacó un tubo plástico con una tapa de goma, como los que usan los dueños de museos para transportar lienzos, y se sentó en el suelo.

Dentro estaba el dichoso contrato que unía a las familias Saotome y Tendo con el propósito de vincular dos estilos de combate. En una clausura escrita en letras microscópicas al final del pergamino estaba la anulación del mismo documento que necesitaría la firma de ambos para hacerlo obsoleto.

Ranma trazó la firma de Akane con el índice, sintiendo todo su despecho en la misma, y como si le quemara la piel enrolló el papel, lo guardó en el tubo, cubrió su escondite y se levantó del suelo, guardando el tubo en un bolsillo interno de su chaqueta.

Estaba en camino hacia la sala para despedirse de su madre, cuando Genma Saotome se atarugó en la puerta con una toalla estilo turbante en su cabeza y otra peligrosamente corta esforzándose por mantenerlo decente. Ranma le miró de lado por encima del hombro, porque le era imposible maniobrar con su padre atascado a su lado.

"¿Qué pasó con la dieta, pa?"

"Tu madre me tiene a base de sopa de vegetales." Contestó este tratando de safarse de la puerta.

"Tal parece que has estado engullendo bollos rellenos en la esquina¿no es cierto?" Ranma logró escabullirse por debajo de la axila de su padre saliendo disparado como un corcho al pasillo. Sonrió divertido. "Hasta luego pa, y no dejes que ma se de cuenta o amenazará a todo el que te venda comida.", pero antes de que se marchase, Genma lo tomó de la muñeca portando un rostro grave.

"Ranma¿todavía te aferras a ese papel¿Qué no te vasta con tener a una sexy extranjera que te lo da todo en la boca?" Ranma liberó su mano, dándose cuenta que el tubo de plástico sobresalía por encima de la chaqueta.

"El contrato es mi problema, y no dejes que madre te escuche hablando así de las extranjeras." Dió la media vuelta y se encaminó hacia la sala donde su madre veía una telenovela. Le dió un beso juguetón en la frente y salió por la puerta de la calle.

Daisuke tenía todas las intenciones de escapar del mundo y entregarse a los brazos comprensivos de un sueño forzado. El problema era ese irritante tip, tap, top, contra el cristal de su ventana. Abrió un ojo por debajo de la inmensa almohada con la que tenia la cabeza cubierta y se levantó de sopetón cuando vio el pedrusco negro que amenazaba con romperle la ventana, pero que resulto ser una bola de fango.

Indignado abrió la ventana de un tajo dispuesto a gritarle un par de groserías a quien fuera que estaba molestando a esa hora de la noche.

Ranma le esperaba sonriente sentando en una banca. Iluminado como el angelito que era por la lámpara de la calle: "Hey Daisuke¿qué haces en casa tan temprano? Vístete que nos vamos."

«_Oh, es solo Ranma.» _Daisuke inclinó medio pecho fuera de la ventana y tomó aire:

"¡Maldito hijo de perra¿Con qué cojones te atreves a tocarme la puerta?"

"Es la ventana, Daisuke." Contempló Ranma divertido por la inusual ira en la cara de su colega.

" ¡La ventana mis bolas, le debo mil pesos al bestia de Shinnosuke, y ¿ por qué preguntas?, por la morena malas pulgas que recogiste en la tienda de discos, eso sin contar que no puedo poner un pie en el Alegre Armadillo gracias al hueco que le abrí a una mesa de billar, y para colmo de males la rubia cuerpo de goma esa casi me ahorca con las piernas y mi novia, con la que llevo tres años me vio en el forcejeo y le ha parecido que yo andaba poniendo un número sesenta y seis con la bruja esa y en público!"

Ranma rió de buena gana: "Daisuke, aquí tienes por tus problemas." Le interrumpió lanzándole al muchacho un rollo de papel que este agarró en el aire. Daisuke, no del todo convencido abrió el papel y escuchó cantos de ángeles a su espalda. No puede ser. Dos boletos para el estreno de la película de Jet Lee¡y en la mejor sala del cine! Se le aguaron los ojos de la emoción.

"Feliz cumpleaños. ¿Qué tal si nos vamos a celebrar? Tú estas soltero, yo estoy soltero¿Qué mejor ocación?"

"Eso suena tan gay que mejor me largo antes de que me enganchen otro cartelito. Y no creas que te he perdonado."

"¿Y ahora quien suena gay?" Ranma sonrió divertido, mientras que Daisuke desaparecía detrás de la ventana.

"Vete a cagar pelo, Saotome."

Había sido una buena idea ir en busca de Daisuke en vez de irse solo a un bar, al menos su amigo le levantaría los ánimos, si tan solo contándole de sus desvaríos. Dentro de la chaqueta aun podía sentir el pliegue del pergamino. ¿Por qué no lo firmaba de una buena vez¿Por qué no se deshacía del pedazo de papel de una vez por todas? Después de todo nunca le gustó la gracia de sus padres de maniobrarle la vida por control remoto.

La puerta central del edificio se abrió con un graznido mohoso. Daisuke apareció ataviado en una camisa Hawaiana y shorts. Ranma no tenía palabras, así que aleteó las manos en interrogante.

"Ni creas que me voy a poner mi mejor ropa sabiendo que terminaremos la noche en una riña tumultuaria." Ranma se encogió de hombros, desinteresado y emprendió su marcha hacia el distrito comercial. Daisuke apresuró el paso para no quedarse atrás.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Preguntó por costumbre. Ranma lo miró con el rabito del ojo.

"Al Alegre Armadillo." Daisuke frenó su paso como si hubiese colisionado con una pared invisible.

"¿Estas demente o te fumaste un cabo?" Ranma apretó el paso.Viendo que no era broma, Daisuke se adelantó trotando y preguntó: "¿Y quién va a pagar los tragos?"

Ranma se encaramó en la cerca lejos del alcance de su amigo entrelazando los brazos tras de si.

"Tú por supuesto, esos boletos no fueron baratos¿sabes?" En realidad habían sido una propina que una señora de dudosa reputación le había dado en una de sus entregas, pero mientras Daisuke no lo supiera.

Daisuke dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación y tomando el liderazgo cruzó la calle encaminándose al este del bar. Ranma se detuvo por un segundo antes de bajar de la cerca y seguir a su amigo a una distancia prudencial, por si acaso.

"Ni tú ni yo tenemos dinero, asi que tendremos que buscar a alguien que lo tenga." Viendo que su pellejo estaba a salvo, Ranma trotó hasta alcanzarlo. "¿En quién estas pensando?"

"Hiroshi es el primero."

"Creí que estaba en la universidad. ¿Ya regresó?"

"Me llamó hace un par de días, no había pasado a visitarte porque ya sabes como es su madre." Ranma rió por lo bajo recordando a la señora que aun trataba a su hijo universitario como si estuviese en pañales.

"Luego pasaremos por Gosunkugi."

"¿El tipo paliducho que siempre andaba con muñequitos de trapo?"

"Si. Aparentemente su tienda de artes oscuras hace muy buen dinero, deberías aplicar por la posición de asistente."

"Lo que necesita es una novia." Afirmó Ranma con aires sabiondos. Daisuke le miró de reojo.

"Porque ya todos sabemos que bien te ha ido con las mujeres."

"Al menos no me faltan pretendientes." Replicó ofendido. Daisuke se llevó la mano al cuello donde tenia una pelota de músculos montados gracias a la rubia. Eso sin pensar que todavía le debía mil yens al dueño del Alegre Armadillo por la mesa de billar. Cortesía de la morena.

"Y la mayoría son locas, desbocadas, culecas como gallinas en celo, caprichosas, travestí y sabe Dios que otro problema patológico. Mirándolo bien, la única que era mas o menos cuerda, y aun así se mandaba un genio de mil demonios era Akane. Cóme dejaste que se escapara es la pregunta del milenio."

Ranma le pasó de largo, manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Daisuke se detuvo por un momento, dándose un palmazo en la frente por idiota. ¿Cómo se le había olvidado?

"Daisuke, apura el paso o te dejo atrás." El muchacho se prometió no volver a mencionar aquella que no se podía nombrar si tan solo le fuera a garantizar una velada tranquila.

Pero hace mucho debió aprender que en cuestiones referentes a Ranma, veladas tranquilas eran un portento.

Hiroshi fue el único del grupo de los tres delincuentes del preuniversitario que entró a la universidad de Tokio para estudiar psicología. Daisuke estudiaba ingeniería en una escuela técnica por las noches y trabajaba por las mañanas en un almacén de piezas de electrodomésticos, y Ranma vagaba en una nebulosa, sin ningún indicio de querer encaminar su vida en alguna dirección predeterminada. Lo mejor que un artista marcial podía aspirar en estos días era montar un dojo, o trabajar en películas de acción. Y ya que Ranma perdió el primero por la falla de su compromiso con la menor de los Tendo, solo le quedaba la segunda opción, pero Ranma tenia el talento dramático de un rábano, y Hiroshi no podía descifrar por lo mas sagrado en el mundo por qué razón Daisuke traía puesta la peluca rojiza mas fea que jamás hubiese visto, acompañados por un par de cejas robustas, mientras que Ranma se escondía tras un par de espejuelos de armadura gruesa de carey.

"Se trata de un papel para una telenovela de samuráis." Adivinó por enésima vez. Daisuke atravesó los ojos y se rascó la cabeza. Sabe Dios de donde Gosunkugi sacó el estropajo de cocina ese al que llamaba peluca. La idea era disfrazarlo a los dos para no levantar sospechas, pero ¿por qué razón tenia que ser él el que usara las cejas postizas?

"¡Ya sé, es la comedia romántica del escolar miedoso que se enamora del profesor de anatomía!" Ranma soltó una carcajada estruendosa, mientras que las cejas robustas de Daisuke se unían en una sola línea mortificadas.

"¡Hiroshi!" Pero este se estaba riendo a la par de Ranma. Daisuke trató de buscar un aliado en Gosunkugi pero este parecía estar en un trance. Refunfuñando para si, tomó la jarra de cerveza y bebió de ella. No era justo que esos dos se burlaran de él cuando Gosunkugi no servia ni para hacer bulto.

"Mira Hiroshi¿ahora a quién te recuerda?"

"Oh, Oh, ya sé, ya sé. No me lo digas, no me lo digas que ya sé."

"¡Acaba de decirlo hombre!" Farfulló Daisuke. Ranma enjugó una lágrima de risa y se levantó de la mesa en busca de mas cerveza, pero las piernas no le respondían y se movían como si quisiesen desprenderse de su cuerpo y caminar por si solas. _«Debo estar borracho» _Pensó divertido y se encaminó hacia la barra tambaleándose.

Tropezó con un hombrecillo encorvado dentro de un chaleco de piel de camello, derramando su trago sobre la barra.

"Oops, lo siento." Le dió un par de palmaditas al hombro, tomando la banqueta a su lado. El hombrecillo pidió otro trago, mientras que el barman secaba la barra.

"¿Tienes con qué pagar esta ronda?" le preguntó el barman al muchacho de coleta de cerdo después de poner cuatro botellas frente a él. Ranma las tomó por el cuello con facilidad: "Ponlas en la cuenta de Gosunkugi, esta noche le toca a él"

"Con que acostumbras a achacarle tus deudas a otros¿no es cierto?" La pregunta provino del hombrecillo encorvado. Era una voz penetrante que le molestaba a Ranma.

"No veo de que manera te incumbe." El hombrecillo se volteó hacia él. Tenia una cara chata con un par de bigotes mas felinos que humanos y unas cejas prominentes.

"Ah, disculpe, solo pensaba en voz alta." Ranma sonrió y se bajó de la banqueta no sin antes aclararle al hombrecillo: "Bebe tu trago y no te metas en asuntos que no te convienen." Acto seguido se encaminó hacia su mesa repartiendo botellas para cada uno.

El hombrecillo sonrió detrás de su vaso. _«Por supuesto»_ y aprovechando que el barman se ausentó por un momento sacó una canequita de su chaleco y vertió el líquido en el vaso, mirando como se aclaraba paulatinamente.

Ranma estaba molesto. El hombrecillo ese le erizaba la piel. Dispuesto a no dejarle arruinar su noche enfocó todos sus sentidos en tomarse la cerveza, después de todo, hasta Gosunkugi había despertado de su momentánea invernación.

Hiroshi y Daisuke comparaban notas en mujeres, preguntándole a Ranma su opinión cada vez que no coincidían. Ranma respondía con un hmm cada que otro segundo incluso cuando Hiroshi le preguntó si usaba calzoncillos con dibujos de pokemon. Dándose por vencidos, y prefiriendo dejarlo que resolviera su problema por si mismo, ambos muchachos continuaron hablando de chicas, hasta que el inocente de Gosunkugi tocó la nota prohibida.

"Para mi la mas linda de todas era Akane Tendo." Daisuke y Hiroshi se congelaron en espera de la reacción de Ranma para con el pobre idiota que se había atrevido a profanar suelo sagrado. Pero no hubo explosiones nucleares, ni miradas de rayos láser como esperaban. Ranma solo se limitó a mirarlo de lado, apoyando la mandíbula en su mano derecha, desinteresado.

"¿Tú crees?" Gosunkugi asentó con firmeza. Ranma se estiró en la silla, balanceándola en las patas traseras encaramando las piernas sobre la mesa. "Supongo que para un tipo como tú, Akane parecería una diosa. No te niego que es agradable a la vista, pero deja mucho que desear si la comparas con muchachas como Shampoo, o incluso Ukyo." Toda noción de que Ranma finalmente había sobrepasado su problema con la menor de los Tendo se esfumó de la mesa cuando sacó de su chaleco un tubo plástico muy familiar. "¿Ves esto? Ese es el contrato que su familia firmó para que me casara con ella." Gosunkugi estiró la mano para comprobarlo por si mismo, pero Ranma se le adelantó con una sonrisa en la cara. "Ah, si quieres esto tendrás que vencerme en combate Gosunkugi. ¿Quién sabe y a lo mejor te deje ganar para que te cases con Akane, no te gustaría eso?" Rió divertido, para luego enderezar la silla de un golpe y clavar sus pupilas en Gosunkugi. "Pero eso seria darle en la vena del gusto y no qui e ro. ¿Entendiste?"

Daisuke miró a Hiroshi y ambos acordaron lo mismo, ya era hora de llevarse a Ranma a su casa, antes de que fuera peor.

"Vamos Ranma, ya es tarde y mañana tienes que levantarte temprano." Ranma sacudió la mano de Hiroshi y se cruzó de brazos petulante, retándolo hacer algo al respecto.

"¿Sabes? Para alguien que dice que no le interesa la muchacha, actúas como un hombre celoso." Todos menos Ranma se tornaron hacia el hombrecillo en el bar. "Tal parece, y esto es solo mi opinión, que estas despechado porque no te corresponde. Es algo patético, pero todavía eres un chiquillo. ¿Qué mas se puede esperar?"

Hiroshi sintió la risa depredadora a través de la mano apoyada en el hombro de Ranma y la apartó como si le quemara. Ranma se levantó y se encaminó hacia el bar, recostando la espalda en la barra cruzando los brazos: "Creí que te había dicho que no te metieras en mis asuntos. Por lo visto no te importa que te zarandeen un poco." El hombrecillo levantó la vista y sonrió: "¿Estaba hablando en voz alta otra vez?"

Ranma lo agarró por el cuello del chaleco forzándolo a mirarlo de frente. Fue entonces que sintió su pecho empapado y el vaso vacío en la mano del hombrecillo.

"Oops, lo siento. Déjame que lo seque."El hombrecillo pasó una mano sobre el pecho de Ranma dejando un rastro de tinta negra sobre su camisa favorita. El muchacho de la coleta de cerdo reparó en el daño y sonrió divertido.

"Tal parece que lo que quieres es una golpiza, pues ni modo." Le pegó un puñetazo en la mandíbula que lo dejó tendido en el suelo convulsionando. Daisuke y Hiroshi se aventaron sobre el hombrecillo, en caso de que hubiese que llamar una ambulancia. Ranma a su vez maldijo entre dientes. Esa era su camisa favorita, y el tipejo ese se la había manchado de algún tipo de bebida.

Detrás del bar había una llave de agua que él podía usar para aminorar el daño. Asegurándose que el barman estaba ocupado ayudando a Daisuke, se deslizó por debajo de la tabla del bar y abrió la puerta que daba al almacén donde descargaban los camiones de licores. Dió un par de pasos en la oscuridad hasta que dió con la salida, pero justo cuando trató de girar el llavín lo golpeó una oleada de cólicos.

La puerta cedió bajo su peso, dejándolo caer en la acera. Ranma se encorvó en un ovillo suprimiendo los espasmos. Logró arrodillarse, vomitando desmedidamente. El dolor le venia en oleajes y a pesar de que su cuerpo parecía hervir, sudaba frío. Todo parecía moverse a su alrededor y una peste a carne podrida le asqueaba.

Por un par de minutos tuvo paz, y aprovechó para recostarse contra la pared del edificio. ¿Qué demonios había en esa cerveza?" No podía sentir las piernas, ni los brazos, a penas podía mantenerse despierto. Dió gracias a la brisa fresca de la noche que le abrazaba la cara, hasta que el olor repugnante de minutos atrás le revolvió el estómago otra vez. Seguro que algo se murió en el cesto de basura.

Súbitamente abrió los ojos y miró a la izquierda donde el cesto de basura estaba. El aire provenía de su derecha, por muy apestoso que fuera era imposible que el olor le llegara puesto que el aire lo alejaba de si. Trató de pararse pero las piernas le fallaron, sus instintos le gritaban que había algo fuera de lo común. Escuchó una risita maliciosa y otra vez los cólicos lo doblegaron. Esta vez también ardía su pecho, como si alguien hubiese quemado la piel con un hierro incandescente. Sintió unos pasos, y una figura se acuclilló delante de él sonriendo diabólicamente.

Era el mismo hombrecillo del bar enfundado en las sombras de la noche. ¿Pero si lo había dejado en manos de Daisuke minutos atrás?

"¿Quién demonios eres?" Demandó Ranma. El hombrecillo pegó su rostro cerca del muchacho. Ranma notó que la peste emanaba de él como un vapor venenoso.  
"Para ti niñato, soy mala suerte." Acto seguido desapareció como un vapor condensado en la noche. Lo último que Ranma recordó antes de perder el conocimiento era lo extraño que se movían los músculos de su cuerpo.

Como si se estuvieran transformando.


	5. Chapter 4a

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y demás asociados.

**I don't want to believe in second chances**

By IshtarMoon

Capítulo 4. Conteo regresivo. Primera parte.

Ukyo abrió la puerta trasera del bar usando el hombro mientras arrastraba la basura de la noche anterior. Tenia que hablar muy seriamente con el señor Takanaka quien se creía que podía terminar su turno de la noche y dejar el bar en un estado deplorable para que la buena de Ukyo lo recogiera en la mañana cuando abriera.

Dejó caer el saco de nylon al suelo, pasando por alto el estruendo de botellas rotas y sujetó la puerta con una pata de cabra que tenia a mano para ese tipo de cosas, de esa manera la puerta no se cerraría tras de ella y así no tendría que darle la vuelta a la cuadra para poder entrar.

El olor repugnante a vómito rancio le pegó una bofetada y Ukyo se hecho para atrás sacudiendo el aire frente a si. Fue en vano, obviamente. Algún borracho desgraciado devolvió todo en la acera como si la bebida fuese algo que pudieses reembolsar.

Cubriéndose el rostro con la manga de la chaqueta que traía puesta, porque a las siete de la mañana hacia algo de frío, Ukyo lanzó el saco por lo bajo directo al cesto de basura donde aterrizó con un splash húmedo y el deslice de mas botellas rotas.

"Esto es increíble." Pensó en voz alta y entró al bar para luego salir con una manguera de jardín verde lima , la cual conectó a la llave de agua que sobresalía del edificio y que era perfecta para limpiar la acera de pestilencias como la de esos momentos.

Abrió la llave de paso sintiendo como el agua corría a borbotones haciéndole nudos dentro de la manguera y abrió el spray en un torrente poderoso capaz de limpiar inmundicias en un santiamén. "A mi no me pagan por hacer este trabajo." Protestó entre dientes.

Fue en ese pacífico momento que de la basura saltó un monstruo humanoide con apéndices de nylon encharcados con esqueletos de pescado, cabeza de cartón de Miller Lite y un rugido ronco como salido de las mismas fauces del demonio.

Ukyo pegó un grito despavorido donde casi se le escapa el alma y le asestó al monstruo un latigazo de agua a propulsión que lo derribó al suelo volándole la cabeza de cartón un par de metros mas abajo.

"¡Pero que cojones...!" Gritó el monstruo antes de que la asustada Ukyo le ensanchara las fauces con más agua de la que podía tragar.

"¡Ukyo, ya basta, ya basta!…augh." Ukyo se aventuró abrir los ojos, pestañeando lejos de si a tal aparición ¿Qué demonios hacia Ranma tirado en el suelo, mojado hasta la medula y envuelto en pedazos de pescado, etiquetas de cerveza y hasta un par de panties.

"¿Quieres cerrar esa cosa?" Le pidió a regañadientes el muchacho forzando un sonrojo en el rostro estupefacto de Ukyo.

"Oh, lo siento Ran-chan." La muchacha se apresuró a cerrar la llave de la manguera, para luego sentarse en el peldaño de la puerta mirando a Ranma de soslayo "¿Quieres explicarme que estabas haciendo a las siete de la mañana en un basurero?"

Ranma ignoró la pregunta gruñendo desaforadamente. Perjurando venganza y muerte súbita a cierto hombrecillo. Ukyo se encogió de hombros achacando el accidente a alguna bromita pesada que los muchachos le jugaron al chico. No seria la primera vez.

De pronto Ranma se incorporó asustado palpando todo su cuerpo como en busca de algo y ante los ojos inauditos de Ukyo se zambulló en el latón de basura levantando oleadas de cartones mojados y latas de cerveza tras de si. Gritando como eco que rebota de las paredes de aluminio del tanque:

"¿Dónde demonios está, dónde?"

Son pocas las veces que Daisuke amanecía con la buena fortuna de su lado. Es más, desde que conoció a Ranma la suerte de Daisuke pareció escapar de su orbita karmatica para ir a juntarse a los neutrones felices de Saotome.

Todo le salía mal, no importa cuantas patas de conejo compraba a contrabando, o de los rituales mágicos que seguía.

La mala fortuna de Daisuke se convirtió en cosa de leyendas.

Eso es, hasta esa mañana que despertó a la hora adecuada, ya que el vecino de abajo no se puso a robar canales y no cortó el cable de la electricidad por milenaria vez y por tanto el despertador eléctrico de Daisuke no se descompuso y consecuentemente despertó a su dueño a las siete menos cuarto por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Como si se tratase de una cadena de dominós, la suerte de Daisuke mejoraba. Tomó el tren a la hora exacta, sin tener que correr a todo pulmón para engancharse de la puerta y arriesgar ser contraído por los brazos hidráulicas de ésta como era costumbre todas las mañanas.

Como tenia tiempo, no olvidó su tarea de cálculo avanzado, ni sus notas de dibujo técnico, por lo que no tuvo que sacrificar su almuerzo en busca de ellas una vez que saliera del trabajo en camino a la escuela, y como si estuviese recibiendo un cheque perdido para cubrir los tantos años de mala suerte, Daisuke, quien tenia por regla no jugar por dinero, se ganó un billete de quinientos yens en una rifa en el trabajo en la que apenas recordaba haber ingresado.

Para su mayor sorpresa el viejo Hirokoji finalmente se retiró, o lo retiraron, como se comentaba tras copitas de agua en los bebederos. Después de dos años de un regimiento tiránico, el temido supervisor fue expulsado amablemente. Esa era la versión editada de la compañía, la realidad fue bastante bochornosa, Hirokoji era vengativo.

Daisuke le agradeció a las fuerzas karmaticas del universo el hecho de que finalmente podía venir a trabajar sin tener el aliento a salsa de soya sobre su hombro.

Todo iba bien en su universo. El muchacho sonrió mientras subía el brazo mecánico del montacargas que manejaba para colocar una de las cajas de piezas que llegaron esa mañana en los estantes del almacén.

"¡Daisuke!" Escuchó a alguien llamar a su espalda por encima del rugido del motor. Bajó la palanca en estacionamiento y se volteó para ver de quien se trataba. Era el gerente del almacén a quien pocos habían visto y el cual Daisuke vió solo una vez durante una reunión de trabajadores. Apagó el motor y bajó del montacargas para hacerle mas fácil la tarea al gerente que parecía caminar como si tuviese alfileres en la ropa.

Lo primero que sintió al acercarse al gerente fue su colonia, que probablemente le había costado una fortuna, eso sin contar la exquisitez de su traje, que probablemente era importado de Italia. El hombre puso una mano sobre el hombro de Daisuke. Llevaba una sortija de oro con un diamante gordo incrustado felizmente en su cuna de siglas numéricas. El gerente había estudiado en Estados Unidos donde se acostumbraba a usar anillos de graduación. Daisuke sonrió constipadamente.

"Como eres un muchacho serio no voy hablarte con tantos rodeos."

El corazón le pulsó con un revoloteo nervioso.

"Como ya estas enterado, el señor Hirokoji…" Dijo el gerente manoteando el aire buscando una frase más placentera con la que pintar la realidad. "Nos dejó para disfrutar una vejez tranquila. Antes de irse, y luego de despedirse exuberantemente nos hizo saber su opinión acerca de tu desempeño." La mano en el hombro de Daisuke parecía ganar peso. Era eso, o Daisuke se estaba evaporando de los nervios. Ya le parecía extraña tanta buena suerte. El viejo Hirokoji no tenía más que una opinión acerca de Daisuke: Flojo. Una F para Fracaso, una L para Lento, una O para Obtuso una J para algo que en esos momentos Daisuke no podía recordar, pero que seguramente no era nada bueno.

Las rodillas se le ablandaron vergonzosamente.

Lo que dijo el gerente después, se quedó atrapado entre los barrotes de su cerebro revoloteando sin salida.

"Un vaso de Ilusión para Hiroshi y un Mind Eraserpara Gosunkugi." Ukyo sonrió complacida luego de poner los tragos sobre la barra.

"Wow Ukyo, cada día te queda mejor." Le alabó Hiroshi saboreando el jugo de piña mezclado con licor de duraznos. A su lado Gosunkugi asintió en acuerdo. Ukyo rió divertida. Eran alrededor de las doce del día y el bar estaba desierto excepto por los muchachos que habían llegado temprano al llamado de Ranma. Puso sobre la mesa un platillo con bocaditos que eran más bien okonomiyaki en miniatura para acompañar los tragos. Gosunkugi y Hiroshi no perdieron tiempo en saborear la delicia.

Y hablando del muchacho de coleta de cerdo, Ukyo le espió con el rabito del ojo. Todavía estaba sentado al extremo derecho de la barra, como a cinco banquillos lejos de los demás. Estaba de mal humor, se le notaba por encima de la piel tan claro como la peste a desagüe que traía encima. Después de sacarlo del basurero por segunda vez, Ukyo trató en vano de ayudarle a quitarse el olor de encima. No era la ropa, porque lo que quedaba de ella Ukyo la quemó en una fogata improvisada; y si la sudadera rosa y los pantalones a cuadros de ella le parecían algo humillante el muchacho no protestó. Pero antes de que se cambiara, Ukyo le pasó una botella de jabón de mano que guardaba en el almacén y la manguera para que se diera un baño. La mugre se fue con el drenaje pero el olor persistía.

La muchacha reanudó su atención a los clientes del momento cuando sintió la mirada ácida de Ranma. Supuso que la idea de rociarlo con aromatizante de flores silvestres no era tan buena como creyó al principio.

Como el que no quiere las cosas dejó el atomizador sobre la barra y respiró aliviada cuando el muchacho de la coleta dejó de perforarle la espalda con la mirada. Ciertamente Ran-chan no tenia sentido del humor.

La puerta del bar se abrió de un bandazo y Daisuke entró triunfante. Los ojos le brillaban, la boca le temblaba de la alegría, caminaba con pasos grandes, espalda erguida, brazos de quien acaba de recibir el poder de abarcar el mundo.

Todos en la barra se voltearon a verlo llegar. Hiroshi terminó su trago con un sorbo estruendoso:

"¿Qué, te ligaste a la chica de tus sueños?" Daisuke sonrió segadoramente.

"Mucho mejor. ¡Me ascendieron a supervisor!" Hubo cumplidos, chiflidos, tragos por la casa y hasta un muñequito vodoo para controlar a los revoltosos. Daisuke los recibió todos y tomó su lugar entre Gosunkugi y Hiroshi cuando se dio cuenta de que Ranma estaba sentado al otro extremo de la barra. Sintiéndose generoso, tomó el Knock me down que le preparó Ukyo y se acercó al muchacho pero se vio forzado a frenar en seco a menos de un metro de Ranma.

Los ojos se le aguaron. Cuidadosamente, como si se tratase de material radioactivo puso el vaso a un lado del brazo del muchacho sobre la barra y se tapó la nariz.

"¿Qué hay de nuevo Ranma? Potente la colonia que estas usando."

Kodachi Kuno salió del laboratorio de química, donde impartía clases, hacia el pasillo desolado de la escuela. La mayoría de los alumnos estaban en el comedor o en el parque de cerezos en el ala este de Furinkan. Se ajustó la saya de tubo que traía puesta esa mañana y la blusa de escote en uve que mas le gustaba. Dentro de su cartera buscó un frasco de perfume y se untó los pechos con el suave aroma a rosas, su flor favorita. Asegurando que su coleta alta estuviese impecable en el reflejo de una ventana, resguardó los folios con los trabajos prácticos de los estudiantes y se encaminó decisiva hacia las aulas de décimo grado. Pero antes de que llegara a las escaleras que la conducirían al segundo piso, se detuvo ante la presencia del profesor de Humanidades que venia subiendo automáticamente sin prestar atención a donde iba.

Sonrió lasciva.

Saotori cerró su libreta de apuntes al timbrazo del reloj que marcaba el final de la clase de Humanidades y frunció el ceño preocupado. A su lado, uno de los muchachos le llamaba para bajar juntos a la cafetería, pero Saotori lo dejó ir con un ademán de la mano: "Resérvame un puesto." Le pidió mientras recopilaba sus apuntes de ese día y se acercaba al buró del profesor Kagami quien en ese momento borraba la pizarra. Si anteriormente creía que el profesor estaba distraído, mas le preocupó el hecho de que por los últimos cinco minutos había estado borrando el mismo pedazo de la pizarra. Carraspeó para llamar la atención del profesor, pero fue en vano, el profesor seguía embaucado en su propio mundo. A su alrededor el bullicio dio paso a una soledad muda.

Saotori sintió algo de aprensión asir de su pecho.

"¡Hey_ teacher _le estoy hablando!" Shinnosuke se volteó sorprendido de encontrar a Saotori frente a él, enojado.

"¿Algún problema, señor Rowland?" Saotori tenia pensado exigirle que le diera una explicación al por qué se había pasado todo el turno ido de la estratosfera. Se había equivocado de fechas mas de tres veces, ni siquiera le respondió a las burlas usuales, y tampoco les disparó las mil y una preguntas para salvar a uno de ellos de hacer tareas como siempre hacia al final de cada clase. Saotori plantó las manos sobre el escritorio y lo miró fijamente.

Shinnosuke pestañó confundido. Saotori arrugó el entrecejo.

"No es nada profesor Kagami." Respondió recogiendo sus notas avergonzado.

"Dime, si te has quedado después de clases es para decirme algo. ¿No es cierto?" Saotori levantó la vista mortificado por lo que vio en los ojos verdemarinos del profesor Kagami.

"La respuesta es Kusanagi." Dijo refiriéndose a la pregunta que Kagami había hecho al inicio de la clase antes de que lo llamaran de la oficina para recibir una llamada, ignorando por completo el motivo por el cual verdaderamente enfrentaba al profesor. ¿Qué podía hacer él si el profesor estaba tan obviamente enamorado?

"¿Kusanagi?" Inquirió el profesor.

"El nombre de la espada con la cual Susano-wo descuartizó al dragón y la cual se convertiría en el emblema de los Emperadores." Viendo que Shinnosuke aún no regresaba a tierra, tomó sus apuntes y se encaminó hacia la puerta: "Olvídelo profesor, nos vemos mañana."

Shinnosuke se pasó una mano llena de polvo de tiza por el pelo, desconcertado.

"Mañana tendrán a un sustituto." Alcanzó a decir. Saotori se detuvo por un segundo antes de reanudar su marcha.

"Que bien, así dormiré la mañana."

Shinnosuke se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla detrás del escritorio. Todos los planes que tenia para esta tarde se le habían ido por la alcantarilla. Pensaba invitar a Akane a cenar, tal vez acordar a que hora la recogería el sábado, ya que en los próximos días no estaría en Kyoto. Tal vez llevarla a caminar por las calles iluminadas de lámparas de papel fragantes con el aroma a flores de primavera. Tal vez la besaría otra vez sin quedar aturdido por interrupciones.

Pero Ryoga tuvo que aparecer. Ryoga y su paciente forma de abarcarlo todo.

Le pegó un puñetazo al escritorio. Los nudillos le dolían. « ¿_A que no le dolerían al imbecil ese si le pegara a la mesa? Probablemente la parta en dos» _ Recostó los codos sobre el escritorio apoyando la frente en la palma de las manos y dejó escapar un suspiro desalentador. _« ¿En que clase de idiota te has convertido Shinnosuke? Tú no tienes tiempo para romances» _ Se levantó de la silla recogiendo metódicamente todos sus papeles. Guardó las planificaciones de clases en su portafolio junto con los papeles de su proyecto. Antes de que entrara el próximo turno tenía que ver el salón de música de la escuela. Usualmente no subía al tercer piso, ya que la cátedra de Humanidades estaba en el segundo piso al igual que todas las aulas de décimo grado.

Cerró la puerta del aula tras de si y se encaminó hacia las escaleras. Le pareció algo poético la forma en que la suela de sus zapatos armonizaban con la soledad del pasillo.

«_Ecos de mi vida» _Pensó y subió los peldaños.

"¡Te digo que no fue así! Yo estaba disfrutando mi trago cuando el recorte de hombre ese me faltó el respeto y lo tuve que poner en su lugar. Salí por la puerta trasera para limpiar mi camisa."

"¿Y no se te ocurrió usar el baño?" Ranma plantó los puños sobre la barra colérico.

"Estaba borracho. ¿Esta bien? ¿Cuándo se ha visto que un borracho sepa lo que hace?"

Hiroshi ladeo la cabeza a la izquierda, procesando la información. Aparentemente hubo una riña la noche anterior donde Ranma fue envenenado y lanzado al latón de basura donde permaneció toda la noche hasta que Ukyo lo despertó. Entre el honor manchado y toda la cosa, Ranma perdió el documento que lo unía con la menor de los Tendo. Ahora, la versión que él recordaba era totalmente diferente.

"Esta bien, hora de oír mi versión de los hechos. Ayer estaba en casa, aburrido como siempre cuando Daisuke y tú pasaron a recogerme. Después de recoger a Gosunkugi en su tienda de artefactos mágicos, vinimos directo al Alegre Armadillo donde bebimos suficiente cerveza como para llenar un pequeño lago. Tú nos mostraste el dichoso documento, como cada vez que te emborrachas y después de escuchar las razones por las cuales Akane es una frígida, dijiste que ibas por más cerveza y te largaste. Como de costumbre yo tuve que pagar la cuenta, salvo que esta vez Gosunkugi me ayudó. El fin."

Ranma se sentó pesadamente en el banquillo. Tratando de desenredar la madeja en la que se habia metido. ¿Cómo era posible que nadie pero él recordara lo que pasó esa noche?

"Tal vez lo soñaste Ran-chan." Le escuchó decir a Ukyo, pero no estaba del todo convencido. Ranma no tenia una imaginación tan constructiva. Entonces recordó la extraña marca en su pecho que vio cuando se cambiaba de ropa en el baño.

"¡Miren!" Ordenó triunfal, levantando la sudadera rosa y mostrando su torso perfectamente cincelado. "Esta justo ahí, entre los pectorales."

Hiroshi y Daisuke se acercaron mientras que los cachetes de Ukyo bullían placenteramente. Era un torso envidiable.

"¿Lo ven? Está justo en el medio, es algo pequeño pero se puede ver." Hiroshi levantó una ceja incrédulo:

"Si Ranma, ese lunar es sexy y todo lo demás, y estoy seguro que alguna chica te lo agradecerá infinitamente."Ranma bajó la sudadera al instante.

"¿Lunar? No estoy hablando de un maldito lunar. Es un tatuaje, una especie de símbolos que jamás he visto, bien chiquitos."

"Pues dile al tipo que te hizo el trabajo que te devuelva el dinero, porque obviamente un lunar se lo puede dibujar cualquiera." Daisuke le miró de reojo.

"¡Qué no es un puto lunar te digo! ¡Mira bien!" Pero Daisuke y Hiroshi regresaron a sus banquillos, meneando la cabeza en desacuerdo.

"Que poca vergüenza tienes. No todo el mundo tiene el tiempo para practicar artes marciales Ranma. ¿Crees que a mi no me gustaría tener un cuerpo de modelo de calzones?"

Ranma se mordió las uñas nerviosamente. Se estiró por encima de la barra y agarró la cartera de Ukyo de un zarpazo, luego de escarbar en el interior encontró un espejo compacto. Se desnudó el torso y buscó el tatuaje que horas atrás había visto, pero era solo un lunar. Un lunar pequeño como una gotita de tinta derramada.

"Después de viejo, vanidoso." Le escuchó decir a Daisuke, pero no estaba de ánimos para contestarle. Guardó el espejo dentro de la cartera de Ukyo, organizando el desorden metódicamente mientras pensaba en una posible respuesta a su dilema. ¿Seria posible que todo era un sueño?

"Yo vi al hombrecillo." Proclamó Gosunkugi después de un largo silencio. Ranma dejó escapar un chillido emocionado. Se levantó del banquillo para acercarse al muchacho no sin antes dejarle la cartera a Ukyo y felicitarla en su elección tan divina. Ukyo miro la cartera desconcertada y luego a Ranma.

"Era bajito. Tenía bigotes como una carpa. Y su voz sonaba como un taladro." Ranma junto la palma de las manos, totalmente concentrado. Daisuke y Hiroshi se miraban los unos a los otros tratando de entender que diablos había poseído a Ranma el varonil, como para que se comportara tan afeminado.

"Gosunkugi, que mas vistes, dime."

"Era un demonio. De esos que empleas para que hagan el trabajo sucio. Se les llama shikigami. Nos borraron la memoria para no involucrarnos, pero conmigo no funcionó porque llevo la muela sagrada de la abuela en el cuello." Acto seguido le mostró a una audiencia escéptica el talismán colgado de un cordón. "Tengo un par de modelos en la tienda por si quieres comprar uno."

Ranma completamente desilusionado, apoyó la cabeza en la cuenca de su mano. No se trataba de un demonio como Gosunkugi afirmaba sino de algún artista marcial que queria probar fuerzas con él. En este mundo no existe tal cosa como lo sobrenatural. Probablemente usó algún tipo de técnica de acupuntura para modificar la memoria de sus amigos. Masajeó las sienes para aliviar el dolor de cabeza que venia asomándose. A su lado los muchachos discutían fervientemente acerca de cosas banales. El ruido parecía tragarse su cabeza, el cuerpo le quemaba. Le latían los sesos, necesitaba tranquilidad para pensar.

"¿Por favor podrían guardar silencio por un momento?" Obteniendo resultados tajantes, sonrió beaticamente. "Gracias, son unas linduras."

Ukyo le bañó la cara de agua.

"¿A que demonios juegas?" Le preguntó éste escurriendo sus ojos. La muchacha se llevó la mano al pecho. Contenta de ver al Ranma gruñón de siempre.

"Ay Ran-chan, no me asustes de esa manera."

"Me voy a casa." Proclamó el muchacho de la coleta, encaminándose hacia la puerta del bar. Una vez que la cerró tras de si, Hiroshi se volteó hacia Daisuke.

"¿No crees que deberíamos recordarle que Shampoo vive allí?" Daisuke se encogió de hombros.

"Es Ranma. Él sabe como tratar con Shampoo. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasarle, un beso con lengua?"

"Que desagradable eres Daisuke." Replicó Ukyo molesta. Hiroshi miró a la puerta. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Shinnosuke tropezó contra la profesora de química mientras subía las escaleras. Apenas le dio tiempo de sujetarla por la cintura para evitar que el peso de ella los arrastrara a los dos hacia abajo y de asirse de la baranda dolorosamente. Le pareció sentir el rostro de la mujer inhalando su cuello por un breve segundo antes de que el sobresalto le devolviera la voz.

"¿Esta bien señorita Kuno? Disculpe mi torpeza no estaba mirando a donde iba." Los papeles que ella traía se esparcieron por todos lados mientras que su portafolio cayó abierto al otro lado del pasillo. Shinnosuke se levantó trayendo consigo a la profesora. Una vez que ambos estaban fuera de peligro, se apresuró a recoger los papeles del suelo.

"No se preocupe señor Kagami, yo también estaba distraída." Asegurándose que el profesor tuviese una vista generosa de su lujurioso cuerpo, Kodachi se inclinó para recoger los papeles. El profesor de Humanidades llevaba una esencia de menta fresca que aún de lejos podía percibir; pero Shinnosuke no le prestó atención lo cual la mortificó un poco. Vió el portafolios del profesor desmantelado contra la pared del frente y se encaminó hacia el, inclinándose sensualmente para recogerlo. La mayoría de los papeles dentro eran planificaciones de clases, pero le llamó la atención un dibujo a lápiz sobre un papel amarillento. Era el rostro de una mujer de suaves contornos como si el dibujante hubiese acariciado las líneas con el pulgar hasta nublarlas con su afecto. Le pareció conocida la imagen, sobre todo los ojos intensos, pero el profesor cerró el portafolios antes de que pudiese recordar de quien se trataba.

"Veo que le gusta el arte."

"Es un pasatiempo." Respondió éste receloso. Kodachi supuso que no le gustaba que otras personas husmearan en sus asuntos. Un hombre tan reservado era una ganga.

"¿Seria demasiado pedirle que me acompañara hasta mi aula? Creo que me lastimé la muñeca con la caída." Shinnosuke accedió, siguiéndola desde una distancia respetable. La profesora de química llevaba las llaves del laboratorio colgadas de una pulsera en su muñeca. Abrió la puerta y el aroma a rosas se desbordó hacia el pasillo.

"Bienvenido a mi pequeña morada. Espero que no se la última vez que nos visite." Shinnosuke se detuvo a contemplar la majestuosidad del jardín de rosas negras que colgaban de canteros junto a la ventana. Dejó los folios y su maletín sobre una de las mesas y caminó en un trance hacia las flores.

Eran puramente negras con tonalidades azules, aterciopeladas al roce de un dedo. Tenían un aroma fuerte acentuado por el olor a químicos.

"Rosas negras." Murmuró con reverencia. "Se dice que solo se logran formando un abono de químicos que absorbe la planta dándole ese color intenso."

"Es cierto, trabaja solo con rosas rojas." Afirmó Kodachi complacida. "Veo que es un hombre de cultura."

Shinnosuke se volteo hacia ella. "Hay todo un record de hombres que trataron de lograr la rosa negra durante el Renacentismo en Europa, desafortunadamente terminaron envenenados por sus propias manos."

"El cultivo de rosas es una labor de mujeres." Shinnosuke accedió con tal de cortar la visita. El aroma a rosas le estaba sofocando, y la sonrisa de la señorita Kuno era un tanto depredadora.

"Es mejor que me marche, quiero asegurarme que el salón de música esta siendo preparado para este Sábado."

"Oh es cierto, Usted está a cargo de la ceremonia. Mi hermano tiene mucha fé en sus credenciales. Espero que nos represente." Le comentó la profesora desde su escritorio. Shinnosuke se incorporó del suelo donde se había arrodillado para estudiar mejor a las rosas, y se encaminó hacia la mesa donde dejó su portafolio.

"El señor Kuno y yo nos conocimos en una conferencia de arte griego en Tokio. Ambos compartimos el mismo interés por la cultura japonesa, fue entonces que me ofreció la posición de profesor en esta escuela y entrada libre a su colección privada de documentos. Estoy en deuda con él por su gran generosidad, pero no tiene por qué preocuparse, dar discursos de historia es mi especialidad."

Kodachi asintió. Desde la ventana podía ver a un grupo de muchachos jugando un partido improvisado de baseball. "Es cierto, mi hermano y usted tienen más de un interés en común." Se volteó hacia el profesor sonriéndole ampliamente y tomándolo de la mano. "Pues que no se hable mas, no lo retengo por otro segundo para que cumpla con sus deberes. Quiero que sepa que estaré al pendiente durante la velada." Y antes de que Shinnosuke pisara el umbral del laboratorio le escuchó susurrar melosamente: "Si le apetece compañía no deje de llamarme." Luego, unos dedos elegantes guardaron una tarjeta negra en el bolsillo de su chaqueta para luego empujarlo suavemente por las nalgas hacia el pasillo donde escuchó la puerta cerrarse de una bocanada.

Anonado, confundido, y sin saber exactamente que fue lo que pasó, Shinnosuke retomó su camino inicial hacia el ala oeste de la escuela en busca del salón de música.

Saotori se chupó los dedos de la mano saboreando hasta la ultima migaja de su delicioso almuerzo. Complacido, dejó a un lado la caja bento y se tiró de espalda sobre el césped, a su lado las chicas del aula conversaban apaciblemente entre bocados bajo las sombras de los árboles de cerezos.

"¿Notaste lo distraído que estaba el profesor Kagami en clases?" Le escuchó decir a una de ellas, lo cual le molestó.

"Es tan romántico." Opinó otra. Saotori se volteó hacia ellas, apoyando la mandíbula en una mano: "¿Qué hay de romántico en lucir como un idiota delante de tus alumnos?"

"¿Es que no sabes? El profesor está preocupado porque la señorita Tendo se lastimó una pierna esta mañana y no pudo venir a clases." Corroboró una de las muchachas con aires de espía.

"¿Es eso cierto? Pobre. Deberíamos pasar por su casa para desearle que se mejore." Respondió otra. Saotori retornó a su lecho de hierbas, entrelazando los brazos tras de si.

"El cuñado de la señorita Tendo es un doctor, así que no necesita que ustedes vayan aglomerarse en el patio."

"¿Y tú como sabes eso?"

"Asisto a las clases de Estilo Libre que imparte la profesora los fines de semana. Además, deberían preocuparse por quien dara las clases esta tarde en su lugar." Las muchachas gimieron horrorizadas. Saotori sonrió divertido.

"Exactamente. El pervertido, tiránico, bolas de cangrejo, manos suelta del director de la escuela Furinkan. Las obligará a usar esos shorts corticos, le sobará las nalgas, y luego…" Se levantó para mejor alcance dramático. "Luego las proclamará miembro del Club Imponderable de Reverencia a la Hombría del Señor Kuno Tatewaki."

"¡Oh Dios!" Exclamaron al unísono mientras Saotori reía a carcajadas. Luego, y antes de que pudiese hacer algo al respecto se vio enrollado en cintas de colores hasta parecer una oruga abandonada en el suelo.

"No seas tan infantil Rowland. No por gusto somos miembro del equipo de artes marciales gimnasta de la escuela Furinkan."

"Además." Le escuchó decir a la chica de las trenzas de oro quien minutos antes había compartido el detallito de la ausencia de la profesora de Educación Física con ellos. "Si mal no recuerdo hoy toca gimnasia rítmica, y siendo el señor Kuno el hombre tradicional que es, lo veremos a todos ustedes vestidos en leotardos." Saotori conoció lo que era puro horror en ese momento. Las muchachas se marcharon riendo maliciosamente.

"Hoy veremos cual de ustedes estaba mintiendo acerca de los trece centímetros."

Shinnosuke espió por la hendija de la puerta doble el caos de constructores que había dentro del salón de música. Algo dudoso, entreabrió la puerta con un roce leve de los dedos y se quedó ensimismado. Era un salón amplio en forma de semicírculo con una pared de cristal que tenia una magnífica vista al parque de cerezos en flor. Del techo colgaba un candelabro con arcos como encajes aún semicubierto por el nylon protector en el que probablemente vino envuelto. A su derecha, frente a una pared sólida, unos constructores montaban la plataforma de donde Shinnosuke y los demás profesores hablarían a la audiencia. Frente al ventanal de cristal preparaban otra plataforma para acomodar a la orquesta de la escuela que mantendría la velada placentera con su música. Y en el medio de todo, con un plano en la mano y un lápiz en la oreja estaba el director de la escuela Furinkan. Tatewaki Kuno.

Shinnosuke sonrió al verle saludar e hizo una reverencia como era costumbre en Japón. Kuno, a su vez le extendió la mano, la cual Shinnosuke tomó con un apretón firme.

"¿Valorando el terreno antes del gran momento? Muy sabio, mi querido amigo, muy sabio."

"Me gusta ser precavido." Contestó Shinnosuke admirando el haori azul marino que llevaba el director ese día. Kuno era un joven tallado a la antigua.

"¿Qué le parece hasta ahora? Pienso montar una pantalla tras el podio con la insignia de la escuela Furinkan. Luego podrán proyectar fotos y documentos concerniente al tema según avance la noche." Kuno acostumbraba a pasillar mientras pensaba, súbitamente se detuvo como herido por una idea. Se volteó hacia el supervisor del trabajo y proclamó: "Tengo una mejor idea. Hagamos de esta sala una replica de la corte. Así los invitados se sentirán en el ambiente. ¿No es cierto Kagami-san?" Shinnosuke sonrió divertido mientras que el supervisor parecía querer caminar por las paredes.

"Muéstrame que tienes para esa noche. Y no me ocultes nada al respecto."Se dirigió al profesor dejando el asunto de desmantelar y volver a montar en las manos del supervisor. Shinnosuke se dejó llevar por la mano en su espalda hacia una pequeña mesa al final del salón donde estaba servido té para dos. Ambos se sentaron sobre los cojines. Kuno con facilidad y Shinnosuke un tanto disparejo. A pesar de que su padre era Japonés, y que hablaba el idioma perfectamente, Shinnosuke aun no se adaptaba a la costumbre de sentarse con las piernas dobladas. Le daba calambres. Mientras tanto, Kuno hacia gala de sus habilidades en la ceremonia del té, preparando el brebaje detalladamente. Le sirvió al profesor en una de las tazas. Shinnosuke miró con recelo el liquido negro, humeante.

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué tiene que contarme?" Shinnosuke apartó la taza cuidadosamente y abrió el portafolio sobre sus piernas, buscando por uno de los documentos que siempre traía consigo. Puso sobre la mesa un cuaderno con carátula de cuero de cabra pulido. El lomo del cuaderno estaba trenzado con hebras del mismo material, pero encerado para mayor durabilidad. Las hojas se sentían gruesas, orgánicas, y en cada una de ellas había un pequeño sello en tinta roja, como la que se veía a menudo en los lienzos antiguos que denotaban a los dueños de las pinturas. Kuno tomó el cuaderno delicadamente y abrió la primera página. Estaba escrito en un japonés arcaico que apenas podía descifrar, pero el sello en la esquina superior izquierda era indiscutible. Era el sello de la familia real.

"Este cuaderno es el diario personal de una de las cortesanas del emperador. Entre otros chismes de la corte, la muchacha relata el nacimiento de los hijos gemelos del Emperador, corroborando de que eran dos, en vez de uno como se creyó al principio. Izumi era la hija mayor del médico de la corte y asistió durante el parto."

"¿Ya lo mandaste al laboratorio?" Preguntó Kuno, olvidando el té por el cuaderno. Shinnosuke asintió.

"Tengo los resultados en casa. Es legitimo." El director dejó escapar un suspiro de reverencia.

"Muy bien, entonces no me cuente mas. Esperaré pacientemente hasta la fecha acordada. Sabia que no me defraudarías."

"El diario no es mas que otra prueba." Continuó Shinnosuke mientras guardaba el cuaderno en su portafolio. "Eso y el sello que encontraron en las ruinas de ese templo es suficiente. Ahora, lo que todos quieren saber es como toda la corte junto con los herederos fueron exterminados en una noche y por qué se eliminaron todos los archivos de su existencia. Alguien cortó un eslabón en la cadena de herederos del Imperio. ¿Cuál fue el motivo y quien llevó a cabo la masacre es la pregunta del millón."

"Y tú tienes pruebas de que no fue un derrocamiento acometido por un subordinado como todos los expertos afirman." Shinnosuke sintió su espalda arder e inconscientemente buscó el peso del rosario de cuentas púrpuras que llevaba siempre bajo la camisa. Cuando habló, su voz adquirió un tono sepulcral.

"Exactamente."

Kuno golpeó la mesa con los nudillos como siempre que hacia cuando estaba satisfecho con algo, ignorando el cambio dramático en la voz del profesor.

"Espero que tenga pareja Kagami-san, no querrá ser la tercera rueda de la noche."

Shinnosuke pareció despertar del trance en el que había caído y se rascó la cabeza indeciso: "La verdad es que no estoy del todo seguro. Le pedí a alguien especial que me acompañara pero como van las cosas probablemente tenga que asistir solo." Kuno le pegó una palmada pesada en el hombro.

"Anímese hombre, en todo caso le puedo presentar a mi hermana Kodachi." Kuno hizo una pausa tamboreando el índice en su barbilla. "La muchacha es algo excéntrica, no se lo voy a negar, pero suele ser buena compañía sino le importa que se fresquee con usted de cuando en cuando, y su actitud un tanto posesiva…en fin. ¿Qué le parece?" Shinnosuke levantó las manos rendido.

"No se preocupe, llamaré Akane en la tarde y le preguntaré si aún quiere asistir conmigo."

Una sombra oscureció el rostro del director de la escuela Furinkan.

"¿Se refiere a la señorita Tendo?" Inquirió aparentando desinterés.

"Si. Justamente le pregunté ayer después de una visita vespertina a uno de los templos. Me dijo que si, pero con esto del accidente y cierta visita que acaba de llegar no se si aun querrá ir conmigo." El director se incorporó a sus pies seguido por Shinnosuke.

"He notado que usted y la señorita Tendo se llevan muy bien. Almuerzan juntos, según me cuenta toman paseos juntos después de clases y hasta los he visto salir juntos en la motocicleta." Shinnosuke sonrió algo avergonzado. Él era diez años mayor que Akane, pero cada vez que estaba en su presencia se sentía como un adolescente.

"Akane es una chica especial." Corroboró, pasando por alto el hecho de que el director no estaba tan complacido como él creía.

"No veo nada malo en las relaciones interpersonales entre los miembros de mi facultad, pero déjeme aclararle Kagami-san, resulta muy engorroso este negocio de buscar pareja en el centro de trabajo, ya que si por alguna razón las cosas no funcionan seria engorroso encontrarse a la persona odiada o rechazada, como sea el caso, en los pasillos, en las reuniones del consejo y durante otras actividades diarias."

Kuno le retó con la mirada. "¿Entiende mi punto de vista?"

Tratándose de alguien que minutos antes había estado planeando su noviazgo con la profesora de química, Shinnosuke encontró el comentario algo hipócrita. De todas formas no le convenía enemistarse con Kuno.

"Akane y yo no somos mas que buenos amigos a pesar de las apariencias. Ella es heredera de una escuela de artes marciales y probablemente se casará con alguien que aporte a su herencia."

Kuno descansó la mano sobre el bokken que siempre le acompañaba. "Exactamente." El reto no paso desapercibido, pero Shinnosuke no tenia intenciones de discutir con Kuno el hecho de que Akane tenia todo el derecho de elegir la persona con quien ella desearía pasar el resto de sus días sea cual fuese sus habilidades en el arte.

Aunque de vez en cuando lamentaba el no haber estudiado las artes.

El timbre que anunciaba el comienzo del quinto turno resonó por las paredes. Kuno miró el reloj colgante que llevaba en el interior de su haori y sonrió. "No te preocupes por tus clases de mañana que están en buenas manos. Ahora me tengo que marchar porque tengo clases de Educación Física que enseñar." Y con un ademán de la mano desapareció tras las puertas del salón dejando a Shinnosuke pensativo.

Por razones que le eludían, cualquier intento de acercarse a Akane parecía terminar en un laberinto sin salida. Por un lado estaba Ryoga, quien si de mayoría se trataba, ganaba la apuesta por los años de devoción intransigente. De este lado estaba Kuno quien se había proclamado guardián de la chica. Y entre todos ellos, Shinnosuke, quien apenas podía creer que la había besado al menos una vez; pero la barrera mas grande que le impedía el paso a los tres estaba dentro de Akane.

Shinnosuke presentía su presencia porque veía una similar reflejada en su rostro en el espejo del baño cada mañana al levantarse.

Era esa infranqueable muralla fraguada con bloques del pasado. Que en el caso de Akane tenia el rostro y nombre de un hombre.

Era entrada la tarde cuando parqueó su coche delante del edificio donde tenia su apartamento. Cerró la puerta tras de si, jugando con las llaves que se cayeron de su mano ante la presencia de alguien sentada en la escalera del edificio.

Akane le sonrió desde el peldaño donde le esperaba. Tenia una venda de gasa en la pierna derecha, un plato de chocolates sobre el regazo y un par de muletas abandonadas a un costado.

"Espero no importunarte con mi visita. Traté de avisarte pero no contestaste el teléfono." Shinnosuke recogió las llaves del suelo y acercándose a ella se sentó a su lado. Akane le pasó el plato de dulces.

"Ten, es un regalo de paz. Siento haberte incomodado."

Shinnosuke tomó uno de los dulces. Cualquiera que fuese el motivo por el cual ella no dejaba que ninguno de ellos tres traspasara la muralla no importaba en esos momentos. Con que Akane sonriera y disfrutara de su presencia le bastaba.

El chocolate no le supo tan dulce como la pequeña mano que se escurrió tímida en la suya.


	6. Chapter 4b

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y demás asociados.

**I don't want to believe in second chances**

By IshtarMoon

Capitulo 4. Conteo Regresivo: Segunda Parte

Ranma salto por encima de la cerca que circundaba el patio trasero del Neko Café.

Manos refugiadas en el bolsillo de la sudadera se encamino automáticamente hacia la puerta entreabierta de la cocina de donde provenía el aroma delicioso de un guiso de brócoli con carne de res. Estuvo a un paso de abrir la puerta con la punta del pie cuando escucho la voz sonora de Shampoo sobre el alto parlante ordenando otra especialidad de la casa.

«_ Es martes. ¿Cierto?»_ Se pregunto a si mismo mirando como el vaho de la comida se escabullía perezosamente. Se suponía que Shampoo estuviese en la escuela a esas horas. Ignorando las protestas de su estomago, retrocedió aparatosamente y se dio la media vuelta con un nuevo objetivo en la mirilla. Al menos queria la oportunidad de darse un baño antes de enfrentarse con Shampoo.

Apartado en un rincón del patio, con aspecto de cuarto de utilerías, estaba su hogar del momento. Era un cubiculo ensamblado con tapias de cemento, cuya única entrada era la puerta de madera de pino que Ranma ni se preocupaba por cerrar, y una ventanita pegada al techo en la pared opuesta a la entrada.

La puerta cedió paso y un dormitorio de techo bajo le recibió. Ranma inclino la cabeza porque de otra manera no podía entrar, saltando por encima de los tres peldaños que descendían hacia su cuarto. Automáticamente levanto la mano sintiendo la superficie roñosa del techo recorriendo la misma con la palma de la mano hasta encontrar el interruptor del bombillo de treinta watts que Cologne le permitía tener. Tiro de la cadenita y el cuarto se ilumino con un aura desnutrida.

"Hogar, dulce hogar." Recito al aire, pero ni el canapé de barras de aluminio a rayas, ni la percha de ropa- la mayoría uniformes- ni el pequeño cactus deshidratado en el quiso de la ventanita le dieron la bienvenida.

Ranma pelo la sudadera de su cuerpo con algo de trabajo, puesto que le quedaba tan ajustada como una segunda piel y por un segundo se quedo trabado con el cuello de la misma, pensando que seria divertido escuchar los titulares de noticias reportando a un hombre ahorcado con una sudadera rosa con el emblema de princesa en el frente.

"Murió de vergüenza, y por querer meterse en una talla tres veces mas pequeña." La sudadera gimió con un rasgazo de tela antes de ceder el paso. Ranma la lanzo sobre el canapé junto con la ropa sucia del día anterior.

En silencio se mantuvo bajo la luz hambrienta del bombillo rodeado de sus pertenencias. Tenia veintitrés cumplidos; entre los pliegues de las sabanas, las zapatillas abandonas, las paredes grisáceas y la mochila inerme estaba su vida. Lo que había hecho con ella desde el día en el que Akane desmantelo su futuro con la fuerza de un meteorito, dejándolo en posesión de su vida por primera vez y gravitando en la incertidumbre de no saber que hacer.

Se deshizo del pantalón a cuadros que le había prestado Ukyo, y que se colaba entre las nalgas fastidiosamente.

Toda su vida se le había inculcado dos metas: Una era las artes marciales; la otra era casarse con Akane Tendo y tomar posesión del dojo. La primera no tuvo dificultad en asumirla. Le gustaba sentir su cuerpo cobrar vida, extenuarse, adiestrarlo hasta la perfección como un músico aprende a descifrar el código en un instrumento hasta convertirse en uno. En la otra no tuvo opción, ni tampoco se preocupo por ello. Madre solía besarle el cachete antes de alistarlo para clases en la primaria y le decía que era guapo, y que Akane era una chica muy afortunada. Padre le hablaba del merito que era ser heredero del Estilo Libre de los Saotome y de lo orgulloso que estaba de el por ser varón, y porque finalmente unirían la escuela Tendo y los Saotome como tenia que ser. Por algún motivo ajeno a el, jamás se le permitió visitar a la tan mencionada Akane. En su mente de niño se formo una imagen de ella, algo así como la sacerdotisa de un altar al que el debía llegar escalando y la cual le entregaría las llaves para convertirlo en un Dios griego. La adolescencia llego y Akane permanecía como la sombra en su subconsciente que acechaba en las esquinas. Mientras sus colegas de clases se mortificaban pensando que jamás encontrarían novia, Ranma no se preocupaba por ello. Akane era su As de corazones, su plan B. Mientras tanto las chicas se veían atraídas por la confianza que el emanaba. Cuando el las besaba tras los matorrales a un lado del gimnasio, lo hacia por curiosidad sin compromiso porque no importaba que tan guapas eran, el ya estaba comprometido. Su vida estaba planeada desde un principio. No había lugar para incertidumbres o cambios repentinos. Su madre y su padre no se lo permitían, y hasta el mismo llego a defenderlo. Hubo un momento de rebeldía en el que el quiso deshacerse de ese compromiso, pero ese antojo murió el momento en el que el la vio por primera vez. Sus dos metas se unieron como cosa del destino; su primer campeonato internacional de Artes Marciales, y aquella a la cual le había prometido su vida. Con una sonrisa reprochadora recordó lo intenso de verla por primera vez. Lo que más recordaba de ella era su larga cabellera negra danzando como un látigo mientras competía por la división femenina y sus ojazos azabaches desafiantes.

Akane lo ignoro durante todo el torneo y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron ni siquiera hubo una chispa de reconocimiento. Por aquel tiempo Ranma no sabia que el dolor agudo en su pecho y el rubor en sus mejillas era despecho; y luego de que sus padres se mudaran a Nerima para consolidar la unión, no importa cuantas veces tratara, cada vez que veía Akane su orgullo se inflamaba y el terminaba actuando sobre ello.

Una parte minúscula de su conciencia le reprochaba su comportamiento, pero su orgullo podía mas y al final Akane se marcho dejándolo a la deriva, y aun así no cesaba de culparla por haberle negado las llaves del templo; porque de otra manera tendría que admitir que el simplemente no era suficiente y eso para Ranma Saotome era imposible.

Se volteo hacia la derecha, tirando el pantalón por encima del hombro y agarrando la toalla que colgaba de la puerta del baño. Odiaba como Akane se colaba en su mente sin permiso alguno.

Se miro en el espejo colgado en la pared. Tenia sombras oscuras debajo de sus ojos y un color amarillento en su rostro. Palpo sus mejillas y el contorno de su barbilla y le pareció extraño no sentir la comezón del pelo, incluso los huesos de la mandíbula que usualmente eran mas pronunciados, parecían suaves como limados de su aspereza masculina.

Se alejo un poco del espejo en busca de una pista. Enmarañándose la cabeza en un vano intento de aclararla.

Había sido un día extraño. No solo por haber amanecido en un latón de basura, de haber perdido el documento, y ese inexplicable dolor en el centro de su pecho que quemaba desde adentro sin rastro alguno de que pudiera ser; pero también porque cuando venia en camino de regreso, atravesando el centro comercial para hacer menos tiempos sintió la imperiosa necesidad de curiosear. Jamás en su vida había sentido tal _urgencia_.

Y a penas podía describir la euforia que estallo en su pecho al ver una colección de Hello Kitty en vitrina. Súbitamente le parecieron fascinantes los adornos de aquella gata con lazo rosa. Una parte de su cerebro estallo como el fusible quemado de una caja eléctrica al verse tan cerca de un gato, y otra parte, cuya presencia fue tan repentina como la _urgencia_, le amonestaba por ser cobarde.

"Es tan solo un gatito de peluche." Decía en una voz repugnantemente agradable. "Que cobarde eres."

Y maldito sea aquel que llamaba a Ranma cobarde y creía salirse con las suyas. Incluso si esa persona era el mismo.

Frunciendo el ceño se inclino sobre la tasa del baño y abrió la regadera, monitoreando el agua hasta que estuviese caliente a su gusto. Entreabrió la cortina y se metió bajo el chorro.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era aparentar amnesia, de otra manera no podría vivir consigo mismo luego de sufrir tal tajo a su hombría. Ranma termino dentro de la tienda, completamente aturdido por la _urgencia_. Para cuando volvió en si, se encontró rodeado de madres furiosas y niños asustados que le incineraban con la mirada.

"¿Qué clase de pervertido eres¿Cómo te atreves a burlarte de nosotros vistiendo semejante facha y actuando como un idiota¡Recabuchero , malnacido!"

Ranma se desato en una carrera por su vida, cuando los insultos no le parecieron suficientes a las madres. Las perdió al doblar de la esquina, luego de pegar un salto acrobático a un muro y desde ahí surfeando de techo en techo hasta llegar a la entrecalle que conducía a la base de la colina que llevaba al Neko Café.

Furiosamente restregó su cabellera envuelta en espuma de jabón. El no era ningún pervertido.

«_ ¿Desde cuando era ilegal probarse el sostén de un bikini?»_ Su mente hizo un alto en seco y se pego una bofetada. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? Por supuesto que es absurda la idea de un hombre de casi uno noventa, enfundado en una sudadera rosada, riendo como marica en feria y probándose un sostén que a penas le daba la vuelta a su espalda.

"Dios me estoy volviendo loco." Espeto bajo el agua. De improviso la regadera escupió un coletazo de agua fría que le erizo hasta los huesos. Maldiciendo coloridamente atisbo por la llave de la regadera cortando el agua al instante. Aun enjabonado salio del baño goteando espuma sobre su esculpido torso y entre sus fuertes piernas. Cerró los ojos de golpe y maldiciendo entre dientes por el ardor del jabón tanteo varias veces en busca de la toalla para cubrirse, pero resbalo con el piso húmedo y cayo al suelo de nalgas, piernas entreabiertas desfachatadamente.

"Ranma tener costumbre rara." Escucho a Shampoo comentar. Instantáneamente abrió los ojos para verla sentada tranquilamente en el canapé con las piernas cruzadas y el escote de unos senos generosos asomados por encima de la blusa. Ranma maldijo entre dientes y se apresuro a cubrirse con la toalla esquiva.

"¿Por qué demonios no tocas?" Se incorporo con la ayuda del llavín de la puerta. "¿No ves que me estaba bañando?"

"Encontrar puerta abierta, no estar segura si Ranma estar. ¿Tener Ranma algo que esconder?" Pauso inspeccionándose las uñas: "¿Chica a lo mejor?"

"No hay espacio para esconder a nadie. Y si no te importa necesito cambiarme."

"No importarme. Tener que hablar asunto importante contigo." Picado por la indiferencia de Shampoo, Ranma se encamino hacia la percha de ropa.

"Te cuento que me gusta andar en pelotas en mi cuarto." Proclamo esperando que la chica se fuera ruborizada, pero Shampoo solo levanto una ceja incrédula. Sonrojándose hasta el cuello, Ranma continuo: "Es lo mejor para secar esas partes comprometedoras…" Su mano tembló por un segundo. No tenia de que preocuparse. Tenia por seguro de que su cuerpo era envidiable, pero el abandono de Akane le hincaba la autoestima como una espina. «_A la mierda con Akane, Shampoo es mas guapa.» _Se dijo así mismo y soltó la toalla descubriendo su cuerpo.

"¿Qué era eso de lo que querías hablarme?" Pregunto fogoso y miro por encima del hombro esperando a una Shampoo con las mejillas sofocadas, pero la chica le había dado la espalda y mecía su pierna con impaciencia.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, Ranma agarro uno de los calzoncillos que aun olían limpios y se metió en ellos, luego atisbo por sus pantalones azules chinos, pensando que a lo mejor ya era hora de comprarse ropa mas cerca de este milenio. Se dejo caer en una silla de plástico que tenia arrinconada, secándose el pelo furiosamente con la toalla.

"Si se trata de la renta, dile a tu abuela que se quede con mi cheque de esta semana."

"Aun deberle cien yens." Comento Shampoo volteándose para verle a la cara. Ranma se detuvo por un instante y la miro fijo, para luego proseguir con su faena.

"Si no fuera tan avariciosa y me diera un aumento tendría su dinero de la renta."

"Si Ranma no ser tan vago, abuela darle puesto mejor."

"Si para ello no tuviera que lamerle el culo a lo mejor."

"Ranma no ser suficiente hombre para abuela." Espeto Shampoo venenosa. Las orejas le silbaron al muchacho ante la ofensa, pero apretó la mandíbula y se contuvo. Luego de tragarse el insulto que venia subiendo por su garganta como vomito, sonrió.

"Por supuesto. Lo que tu abuela necesita es un mulo con sobredosis de viagra para satisfacer todos los milenios sin nada que ver."

Satisfecho de ver a Shampoo perder la compostura, Ranma se levanto de la silla en busca de una camisa holgada que ponerse.

"¿Dónde pasar la noche?" Le escucho preguntar.

"En un latón de basura." Comento burlón, mientras escogía entre la camisa china roja sin mangas, o la roja con mangas.

"Ranma creerse comediante." Espeto la muchacha. "¿A lo mejor pasarse la noche con chica en motel?"

"Si, y de paso nos revolcamos entre pescado podrido y botellas de alcohol."

Furiosa, Shampoo blandió la sabana como un látigo, pero Ranma la intercepto antes que le golpease.

"¿Qué demonios crees que haces?" Shampoo tiro de la sabana hasta que Ranma la cedió.

"Venir aquí y encontrarte bañándote con ropa de mujer en la cama. ¡Ranma no tener vergüenza!"

"Ranma no tener vergüenza." La imito el muchacho en un tonito condescendiente que le ardió el orgullo a la joven. "¿Por qué no te haces un favor y dejas de hablar como una idiota? Ocho años en Japón es suficiente para que hables bien el idioma."

La vio enrojecer de furia, y los ojos brillarle con un odio que jamás había visto en ellos. Tuvo miedo, pero ya el mal estaba hecho y no podía echarse atrás. Estaba cansado de esta vida de animalito amaestrado que Shampoo le había dado.

"Te saque de la pocilga en la que trabajabas cuando tu padre te hecho a la calle. Te di comida, te di techo, te di compañía y cubrí por tu inconsistencia en el trabajo." Poco a poco la muchacha se iba acercando acorralando a Ranma contra la pared. "Lo único que te pedí fue lealtad, y hasta cierto punto porque me gusta que mi hombre sea codiciado por otras mujeres. Te permití tus deslices con las fulanas esas que recoges por la calle, y hasta tu amistad con Ukyo."

"El trato fue que trabajara para tu abuela." Se defendió Ranma, recordando el momento en el que Shampoo llego a la estación de rastras en la que el trabajaba sirviendo de mucama para el motel, como la virgen de los cuatro caminos ofreciéndole una alternativa.

"Y lo que es de mi abuela es mío."

"¡No puedes querer controlarme como si fuera tu muñeco! Te agradezco tu ayuda pero estoy cansado de que me quieras manipular la existencia como se te venga en gana."

"¿Y es que acaso no es eso lo que ha hecho tu familia todo este tiempo¿Prepararte para tu nuevo amo?"

Furioso la empujo lejos de si. "¡Que te quede claro Shampoo, yo no tengo dueño ni pertenezco a nadie!"

"¡Palabras valientes viniendo de un cobarde como tu!" Ranma levanto el dorso de la mano inconscientemente. Shampoo sonrió:

"¿Me vas a pegar?" Pregunto y como si la mano quemara, Ranma la bajo de inmediato entrelazando los dedos de la otra entre su cabellera.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?" Pregunto aturdido por la nueva ola de emociones que contorsionaban su pecho. Era una mezcla confusa de nervios, miedo, frustración, desengaño y otras cosas de las cuales usualmente no estaba al tanto.

"¿Hace cuanto que te ves con Akane a mis espaldas?" Ranma se detuvo por un instante y la miro a la cara incrédulo.

"Hace cinco años que no la veo."

"¡No me mientas¡Que ayer te escuche hablando con ella!" Reclamo la muchacha lívida.

"¿Desde cuando hace que se ven y se ríen a mis espaldas?"

"Akane y yo no tenemos nada." Se defendió esquivando la mirada acusadora de Shampoo.

"Pero te mueres porque así sea. Te mueres por caerle en gracia para que te devuelva la vida que perdiste."

"¡Mi vida es mía¡Y no le debo cuentas de mis actos ni Akane, ni a ti!" Shampoo se lanzo a la yugular:

"¡Eso tenias que haberlo pensado antes de acostarte conmigo!" Ranma ahogo un reclamo en la garganta.

"Aquella vez dijiste que era consuelo entre adultos, que no tenia ningún tipo de ataduras sentimentales."

"¿Entonces por que me pediste que me quedara a dormir esa noche¿Para que me pediste que te abrazara¡Admítelo Ranma, no eres más que un chiquillo jugando a ser hombre¡Te asusta la idea de hacerte camino en esta vida, y te la das de honorable cuando en realidad siempre e sido yo la que amortigua tus caídas!"

Shampoo le vio enrojecer y se puso a la defensiva. Tenia ganas de molerle a palos por jugar con ella de esa manera. Esperaba que le abofeteara, que la ofendiera, que jugara sucio. Cualquier cosa menos lo que pasó delante de ella.

Le vio morder su labio inferior y unas gotas gruesas rodar por sus mejillas. Perpleja agudizo la vista y no pudo creer el espasmo de los hombros del joven.

"¿Ranma?" Pregunto anonada.

"¡Eres lo peor!" Le reclamo el joven entre lágrimas gruesas que trataba de esconder. "¡Creí que eras mi amiga¡Que podía contar contigo¡Eras la única chica con la que podía sentarme hablar de cosas importantes!"

Shampoo lo vio caminar a prisa por la habitación y agarrar la camisa roja sin mangas que había dejado sobre la silla. "Nosotros nunca hablamos de cosas importantes." Reclamo la joven completamente aturdida por las lágrimas copiosas del muchacho.

"¡Por eso mismo¡Por tus celos, tu avaricia¡Tus caprichos!" Shampoo le vio meterse dentro de la camisa, para notar que estaba al reverso y quitársela furiosamente. De inmediato se lanzo a la defensiva.

"¡No creas que voy a caer por esas lagrimas de cocodrilo!"

"Esto que ves." Dijo apuntando sus ojos encharcados. "Es por culpa del estrés que vivo."

Shampoo entreabrió la boca sin poder creer lo que oía.

"Tu te pasas la vida durmiendo en el techo o de parranda con tus amigos. ¿De que estrés estas hablando?"

Ranma termino de abotonar la camisa y levanto la vista como una diva de telenovelas. "¿Te parece poco todo lo que tengo que aguantar en esta casa? Las insinuaciones de tu abuela, las malas pulgas de Moose, la indiferencia de Myagi, y tus celos." Acto seguido se encamino hacia la puerta y la abrió de un bandazo.

Shampoo pareció reaccionar y corrió tras el iracunda:

"¡Ranma regresa en este instante que no hemos terminado de hablar!" Pero Ranma ya había saltado la cerca y corría desaforadamente loma abajo. Shampoo se quedo en la cerca ladrando furiosa. "¡Ranma, no te atrevas a echarme la culpa de todo esto¡RANMA!"

Pero Ranma corría sin ver por donde iba, mas en pánico que por huirle a Shampoo. «_ ¿Qué demonios me esta pasando?»_ Gritaba para si.

Desapercibidamente su cabellera negra se tornaba rojo cobrizo donde el sudor frío le besaba y una mancha negra como pinceladas atravesaba el frente de su camisa.

La voz del conductor despertó a Ryoga de su pequeña siesta tan pronto el tren arrivo al anden en la terminal de Tokyo. Inclinandoce sobre su abdomen tomo la mochila entre sus piernas. La había entrelazado en una de ellas para que le alertara si acaso deambulaba en su sueño. Abrió la misma en busca del pequeño compás que le había regalado Akane, pero desesperanzado llego a la conclusión de que le seria imposible seguirlo hasta Ranma si no sabia a ciencia cierta la dirección en la que residía.

Gente a su alrededor se movía en dirección a la salida, mientras el cavilaba sus opciones. Sus instintos estaban descartado, tenia por seguro que si seguía a las personas terminaría montándose en otro tren camino a Dios sabe donde.

"Ni modo." Dijo en voz baja y se levanto anclando la mochila al hombro. Tenia que confiar en la Ley Hibiki que su abuela Summer le enseño cuando era un niño despues de encontrarlo tantas veces llorando por no poder encontrar su camino, y así como la memoria de ella le envolvía en una manta de seguridad, Ryoga se quedo en el lugar y tomo aire.

_«Numero uno: Quédate quieto en un lugar y espera un tiempo prudencial. Si nadie viene a tu encuentro busca entre las personas que veas a la que se sienta mas aproximable.»_

Ryoga pasó la mirada sobre las cabezas de los pasajeros hasta que dio con una señora entrada en edad, algo delgada y cargando una bolsa de tela de canvas que la aprisionaba.

"Déjeme que la ayude, señora." Se presento, cortándole el paso a la mujer.

Ella le miro por lo bajo, como calculando las intenciones del muchacho, para luego sonreír ampliamente.

"Gracias jovencito, esta espalda ya no es tan fuerte como solía ser." Ryoga levanto la bolsa con facilidad del hombro de la mujer; la cual pareció crecer unos centímetros luego de quitarse el peso de encima.

"Guíe el camino." Le pidió Ryoga, poniéndose en marcha tras ella. Le tomo toda su concentración no aventurarse, pero una vez que ella comenzó a contarle anécdotas de su vida, le fue mas fácil seguirla hasta la salida de la terminal, donde la esperaba un vejete ataviado en un haori sin mangas y sandalias de madera.

La mujer le agradeció la ayuda y le regalo una naranja de las que llevaba en la bolsa y junto con el vejete se encaminaron un par de cuadras mas abajo arrullados por la dulce compañía de dos personas aun enamoradas.

Ryoga les vio marchar y algo como añoranza golpeo su pecho. ¿Llegaría el algún día a compartir su vejez con alguien especial?

Tiro del asa de la mochila al hombro hasta sentirla segura en su espalda. Por ese motivo había venido a Tokio. Akane creerá estar enamorada del profesor, pero en amores el último es el que gana, y Ryoga pretendía quedarse cerca por cuanto tiempo sea necesario para que ella lo reconociera.

«_Regla numero dos: Mira, espera, y no vaciles en agarrar la oportunidad cuando te pase por el lado.»_

Otra vez Ryoga se mantuvo en el lugar, mirando y esperando por la persona adecuada. Frente a el, la avenida pasaba de largo como un río que arrastra autos y bicicletas a su paso. En el cauce de la misma, se abría una lengüeta que circundaba la terminal de trenes y donde esperaban los taxistas. Ryoga avanzo con paso certero hacia un hombre en sus cuarentas que usaba una boina de cuadros, sentado en el asiento del copiloto de uno de los taxis escuchando música.

"¿Esta en servicio?" Pregunto Ryoga a modo de saludo. El taxista levanto la vista hacia el y sonrió.

"¿A donde quiere que lo lleve?"

"A Nerima, lo mas pronto posible."

"Muy bien, montéese que estaremos allí en lo que le tome a usted pestañar."

Ryoga se acomodo en el asiento trasero, cerciorándose de ponerle seguro a la puerta. "Solo le pido que pase lo que pase no me deje salir hasta que lleguemos al lugar." El taxista le miro vacilante por el espejo del retrovisor.

Ryoga aparto la mirada sonrojándose de la vergüenza. "Es una condición genética, tiendo a perderme en un palmo."

Aliviado el taxista rió de buena gana. "Hombre por la forma en que usted lo dice ya yo me hacia la idea de que había muerto de por medio. Pero mientras no se le pierda el camino a la billetera conmigo no hay problema. ¿Nerima dice usted?" Encendió el motor del auto, escuchándolo vibrar con orgullo de padre. Luego mirando que la vía estuviese libre, dio un giro a la izquierda y se unió a la corriente de la avenida. "¿Acaso perdió algo allí?"

"Se podría decir eso." Contesto algo parco, optando por mirar fuera de la ventana como en sueños.

"¿Le molesta si pongo música?" Pregunto el taxista por encima del hombro, y viendo que su cliente no objetaba presiono uno de los botones en la pizarra. La cabina se inundo con el vibrar de cuerdas de guitarras eléctricas, para luego desembocar en una melodía más suave. La voz, como una suplica naufraga parecía nadar entre olas acústicas. Unas veces altas otras bajas. Ryoga no podía asimilar las letras aunque el ritmo parecía un preludio a su vida.

"¿Cómo se llama la canción?" Pregunto una vez que esta cedió su alma de la empuñadura en la que lo había atrapado.

"_First day of my life_." Respondió el taxista. Ryoga se dejo caer sobre el asiento, apoyando la cabeza con las manos entrelazadas.

"_First day of my life."_ Repitió adornado con una dosis de acento. "Ingles¿no es cierto?"

"Única forma de escuchar el rock." Aseguro el taxista.

"¿Qué significa?"

"Primer día de mi vida." Ryoga retorno la vista fuera de la ventana. Mirando sin mirar a la gente caminando por las aceras, y los carteles lumínicos de las tiendas.

_« ¿El primer día de mi vida?» _

"Que conveniente." Murmuro para si.

Akane y Shinnosuke permanecieron en silencio por tres minutos enteros. Akane ya comenzaba a preocuparce y torcia el borde de su saya en nudos desesperados. Shinnosuke la sintio moverse a su lado y torno la vista hacia ella. Akane se habia levantado pero aparentemente no podia enderezarce de la posicion incomoda en la que habia terminado.

"Vas alguna parte?" Pregunto curioso. Akane rio como alguien que ha sido descubierto y finalmente se deja caer de regreso al escalon algo malhumorada.

"No has dicho ni media palabra desde que llegue, por lo que supuse que mi presencia no es bienvenida." Termino algo petulante

Shinnosuke sonrio tirando el brazo sobre los hombros de ella y acurrucandola a su lado posesivamente. "No se de que me hablas, se supone que cuando una chica te regala chocolates te los debes comer todos o ella se ofende."

Akane sintio sus cachetes bullir en un sonrojo placentero y todos sus sentidos se embalsamaron con el aroma de Shinnosuke. "No es catorce de febrero, asi que te los puedes comer mas tarde, si te apetece."

"_All right"_ Asintio el profesor, dejando el plato a un lado y chupandose la punta de los dedos.

"Mi invitacion esta en pie si aun quieres asistir a la reunion conmigo." Continuo sin dejarla escapar. Akane asintio contra su pecho.

"Por que no subes conmigo?" Propuso en un tono seductoramente bajo que le erizo la espalda a la joven. Akane se zafo al instante, poniendo casi dos metros de distancia entre los dos.

"Subir contigo? De que estas hablando, no es apropiado, ademas ya es hora de que me vaya, y es tan repentino..." Por mucho que Akane quiciera cerrar la boca y venir con una excusa mas femenina su boca se negaba a detener los borbotones de palabras sin sentido.

"Dime Akane, me tienes miedo?"

Akane cerro la boca con la intensidad de un choque contra una pared de ladrillos.

"Miedo? Por que habria de tenerte miedo?"

"No se. La verdad es que no quiero pensar que estes jugando conmigo, sabes?"

"De que estas hablando?" Pregunto Akane inclinandoce hacia el profesor.

"Vinistes en la moto?" Continuo Shinnosuke ignorando la pregunta de Akane.

"No. Papa escondio las llaves para que no saliera." Shinnosuke se levanto de la escalera y camino hacia la puerta del edificio dejando el plato abandondo. Akane retracto su cuerpo hasta quedar como una muñeca de porcela contra la baranda.

"Ryoga?" Escucho al profesor indagar. La joven apreto el puente de la nariz con firmeza. Antes de Ranma consideraba que los celos eran algo bonito; pero despues de Ranma, tan solo una pizca de ello le aturdia la cabeza.

"Ryoga se marcho luego de dejarme al cuidado de mi familia."

"Akane yo te adoro con la vida pero no puedo ser el sustituto de otro hombre."

"Es mi culpa." Contesto Akane luego de un silencio abrumador. "Es mi culpa porque no he podido dejarle ir. Shinnosuke, cuando yo llegue a Kyoto mi madre murio en el hospital y yo no llegue a tiempo para verla. Mis hermanas siempre me reprocharon el hecho de que de las tres Mama siempre me mimaba a mi. Y yo no llegue a tiempo por Ranma."

"Por que no entramos y asi hablamos con mas calma?" Propuso Shinnosuke indeciso.

"No. Es como tu dices; hace mucho tiempo que le doy vueltas al asunto. No es justo para ti, ni tampoco lo es para Ryoga."

"Muy bien." Accedio Shinnosuke sentandoce un par de peldaños mas arriba.

Akane tomo aire para llenarse de valor.

"Ranma es el nombre de mi prometido. Fue una decision de mis padres para unir dos estilos de artes marciales en un solo dojo. No supe de el hasta que entro en mi vida cuando tenia como catorce años. Tal vez fue la edad, pero lo cierto es que nunca nos llevamos bien. Jamas entendi por que Ranma me humillaba tanto, ni por que se comportaba como un perro celoso cuando otros chicos mostraban interes en mi. No importa cuantas veces le rogaba a mis padres para que anularan el compromiso, ellos seguian bajo la alucinacion de que con el tiempo ambos encontrariamos algo en comun. Por meses no le diriji la palabra a mi padre ni a mi madre, hasta que ella termino ingresada en el hospital por problemas respiratorios. Era cancer, pero nadie me dijo nada por temor a poner mas estress en mi vida. Fue entonces que Ranma tuvo un cambio de parecer y por un dia logramos llevarnos bien. En ese momento crei que sin la audiencia que siempre le seguia, sin Shampoo pegada a sus costillas, Ranma no era tan abominable como siempre le crei. Quedamos en vernos en secreto al dia siguiente, pero todo resulto ser una jugarreta entre el y sus amigas. Yo termine encerrada en el sotano de la escuela mientras que mi madre empeoraba y nadie podia encontrarme para darme la noticia. Si no fuera por el encargado de la limpieza que me abrio la puerta sabe Dios cuando me hubiese enterado. Corri con todas mis fuerzas hasta el hospital, pero cuando llegue ya Mama se habia marchado. Le agredesco tanto a mi hermana Nabiki el haberme abofeteado esa noche. Fue como despertar de una pesadilla. Luego de eso nos mudamos a Kyoto. Sinceramente crei que el cambio de aire me libraria de mis culpas, pero no fue asi. Ryoga se aparecio en mi casa durante un torrencial. Fue como si la lluvia lo hubiese arrastrado hasta mi casa. Nos conociamos desde la secundaria; de todos los amigotes de Ranma, el era el unico que sacaba el pecho por mi.Durante su estancia en Kyoto nunca me trato como si fuera de cristal.Gracias a el deje a un lado mis sentimientos de culpa. Lamentablemente Ryoga me recuerda mucho a Ranma, aun cuando son tan diferentes de carácter, solo por eso mi corazon no late por el."

"El lo sabe?" Pregunto Shinnosuke luego de darse tiempo para interiorisar la historia.

"No le he dicho con palabras, pero se que lo presiente por eso nunca me ha cortejado, tan solo se conforma con ser mi amigo."

"Por cuanto tiempo crees que puedes continuar con esa farsa? Como hombre comprendo sus sentimientos, pero es tambien porque soy hombre que no puedo permitirte indecisiones. Akane, si el beso que compartimos no es suficiente para que me dejes entrar en tu corazon mejor lo dejamos aquí mismo, pero si me correspondes, sube conmigo a mi apartamento."

Fue tan largo el silencio que Shinnosuke sintio su pecho caer al suelo pesadamente, pero antes de que pudiese hablar, una vocecita minuscula entro en su mente.

"Me cargas?" Le pregunto Akane timidamente. "No creo que pueda subir las escaleras con esas muletas."

Shinnosuke contuvo su impulso de correr hacia ella. "No hasta que me prometas que hablaras con Ryoga."

Akane toco su muñeca inconcientemente. Sintio el beso frio del brazalete que le habia regalado Ryoga un par de meses atrás. "Vale. Hablare con el y sere franca.Tienes razon, Ryoga se merece algo mejor, y ya es hora de que lo deje marchar."

La sonrisa de Shinnosuke fue un faro en la neblina.

Akane estaba segura de que iba a morir de un infarto cuando Shinnosuke la levanto en sus brazos luego de asegurar las muletas a su espalda. Todo su cuerpo era un corazon palpitante, incluso la piel vibraba como cuero de tambor. Dio mil gracias al hecho de que Shinnosuke se atoro en la entrada porque las muletas no entraban atravesadas como estaban y la tuvo que bajar. De esa manera era mas facil camufleajar su cuerpo, aunque la alegria se le brotaba por los poros.

Luego de que Shinnosuke acomodara las muletas de forma tal que no lo ahorcaran en el intento, la agarro por la cintura y se la llevo en vuelo escaleras arriba.

Fue entonces que al abrir la puerta que marcaria una etapa importante en la vida virgen de Akane, que del apartamento salio un vejete de barba frondosa, calvo, y vistiendo mas nada que un speedo de flores.

Shinnosuke la anclo a tierra. "Akane, te presento a mi abuelo."

Dicho abuelo cerro la puerta al instante, para luego salir vestido de traje y zapatos de charol.

Le beso la mano a la profesora.

"Encantado de conocerla señorita Tendo. He escuchado maravillas de usted."

Nabiki Tendo, sentada en su trono de piel tapizada, inclinada sugestivamente sobre el buro de cahoba y los dedos finos delicadamente entrelazados entre si, contaba mentalmente has cien para no perder la paciencia. Desde que establecio su oficina de ayuda legal y consejeria, supo que llegaria el momento en el que tuviese que lidiar con gente de poco cerebro y mucho, mucho dinero en sus bolsillos.

En ese momento, tenia al famoso Golden Pair en la oficina. Un duo de patinaje sobre hielo que perderia la entrada a las olimpiadas si la señorita Azusa Shiratori no firmaba el documento proveniente del consejo que estipulaba que deveria asistir a terapia para quitarce la costumbre de robarce las cosas que se encontraba.

Nabiki conto los minutos que quedaban para cerrar la oficina. Azusa entro en un ataque de rabia y sostenia la respiracion mientras que su compañero se negaba a manchar su reputacion admitiendo visitas a un siquiatra.

"Señor Sanzenin, le sugiero que firme el documento y se adhiera a las exigencias del consejo, porque de otra manera perdera las olimpiadas y su trabajo."

"Usted no entiende mi arte, señorita Tendo!" Exclamo colerico el joven. "Mi objetivo en esta vida es adueyarme del corazon de toda mujer en este planeta, y eso es imposible si tengo que asistir a terapia junto con ella!"

Azusa cayo al suelo convulsionando. La cara completamente azul. Nabiki levanto una ceja restandole importancia.

"Ustedes me contrararon para que interviniera con el consejo a su favor, la unica forma de que ellos accedieran a su propuesta era firmando una autorizacion juridicial de ver a un sicologo dos veces por semana; de lo contrario sustituirian al Golden Pair, por el duet Beau."

"Eso es inaudito! Usted no esta haciendo su trabajo como debe!"

Nabiki fruncio el ceño. "Si cree que encontrara mejores servicios en otro lado, esta en todo su derecho de hacerlo, pero le advierto que solo tiene hasta mañana para firmar los papeles o los dos seran descalificados."

Mikado se inclino sobre el buro dispuesto a vociferar un par de groserias mas, cuando su atencion se fijo en algo en el jardin trasero de la casa que se veia por el ventanal. Nabiki siguio la vista del atleta mas alla del jardin, hasta posar en Akane. Por lo visto ya habia regresado de donde quiera que se habia escapado esa tarde, y el hecho de que hubiese entrado a la casa por el jardin trasero se devia a que habia visitado a Kasumi primero.

Una chispa le vino del cielo. Nabiki sonrio felinamente.

"Ah, gracias a Dios que Akane llego! Esa niña no entiende que no debe patinar con una lesion."

Mikado se trago el anzuelo. " Dice usted que patina?"

"Desde chiquita el sueño de mi hermanita ha sido patinar en las olimpiadas. Todos los dias practicaba con mucho entusiasmo, pero desde aquel fatal accidente en el que se daño la pierna no ha sido la de siempre. Ustedes dos son sus idolos. Seria una lastima que no los viese en esta competencia."

"Mire usted." Continuo Nabiki aflijida mientras sacaba de una gaveta una foto de Akane durante el festival de invierno en un parque de diversiones. La foto la tomo Kasumi en la competencia de velocidad sobre hielo que Akane gano. Llevaba un leotardo blanco de rayas rojas a los costados que acentuaban sus curvas favorablemente. Por aquel tiempo todavia tenia el pelo largo.

"Entiendo." Murmuro Mikado solemnemente tomando la foto en sus manos. "Por mis fans es necesario hacer esto."

"Exaptamente." Concluyo Nabiki arrebantandole la foto y guardandola en la gaveta. "Y esta probado que las chicas son muy sensitivas a los cambios sicologicos de sus idolos, por lo que no creo que su popularidad se vea afectada por ello. A lo contrario, el numero de fans aumentara considerablemente."

Otra vez de regreso al tema, Nabiki deslizo el papel sobre la mesa junto con un boligrafo.

"Solo firmare bajo una condicion." Propuso el joven atleta. Nabiki sonrio mientras escribia el numero del celular de Akane en un pedazo de papel. Mikado firmo al instante.

"Fue un placer hacer negocios con usted." Declaro en la puerta con Azusa inconciente bajo el brazo.

"Igualmente." Concedio Nabiki satisfecha.

"No crees que tu hermana se enfadara contigo?" Escucho Nabiki. La joven levanto la vista de los papeles que organizaba y sonrio satisfecha a su secretaria. Era una chica de aspecto corriente y algo sumisa, pero muy inteligente. Nabiki la contrato porque en la aplicación escribio como hobbies personales que le gustaba el silencio. "No sera la ultima vez que Akane se enfade conmigo.Eso solo significa que le debo una, y tengo el vestido perfecto para la velada perfecta." Concedio satisfecha guardando los documentos en un sobre amarillo.

Eran alrededor de las siete; Nabiki se encargaba de los detalles de ultima hora por telefono con el consejo deportivo cuando escucho el timbre de la puerta. La secretaria ya se habia marchado , por lo que Nabiki lo dejo pasar, pensando que quien fuera que sea se marcharia luego de no recibir respuesta, pero el timbre no paro como lo habia predicho. Enojada bajo las escaleras que daban a la calle dispuesta a mandar a quien sea que fuera por un tubo, cuando se encontro de frente con un hombre en sus cincuenta, ataviado en un traje de cuello mandarin y baston pulido. Nabiki se inclino en respeto.

"Gracias por su visita pero lamentablemente la oficina esta cerrada."

"Tan solo quiero hacerle una pregunta en privado si me lo permite." Sonrio el hombre amablemente. Nabiki no tuvo mas opcion que invitarle a pasar.Era la primera vez que veia al hombre y aun asi el individuo no pregunto por su nombre como acostumbraban hacer los clientes nuevos. Antes de cerrar la puerta de la calle miro a ambos lados de la cuadra pero no vio ningun carro sospechoso o la presencia de alguien inusual. Tan solo el clap de las piezas de shogui que los vecinos de la barberia usaban cada tarde en sus partidos.

El hombre tomo asiento, declinando la oferta de te que le propuso Nabiki. Sin muchos reparos la joven abogada se sento en su silla dispuesta a escuchar al hombre que por el acento sabia que no era japones.

"En que puedo servirle."

"Como debe saber soy extranjero. Mi visita al Japon es una de placer y de negocios tambien. Usted vera, hace muchos años que hice un prestamo de algo muy valioso, y la fecha de colecta ha llegado. Me pregunto si las leyes del gobierno me impidiran cobrar lo que me pertenece."

"Si usted tiene papeles legales que establescan los terminos del contrato y aclaren el dueño legal no veo por que nuestro sistema judicial intervenga en sus asuntos." La sonrisa bonachona del individuo era tan fria como una tumba. Nabiki afilo la vista.

"Ha sido usted muy clara, jovencita. Me alegra saber que no habra intervenciones juridiciales."

"Esto que le acabo de decir es mas bien mi punto de vista al respecto, lamentablemente mi conocimiento de tratados internacionales es algo limitado, pero si usted me deja forma de contactarle podria comunicarme con mis colegas en Tokyo y darle un reporte mas detallado."

El hombre se levanto de la silla dando la conversacion por terminada. "Gracias por recibirme y disculpe la molestia."

"No se preocupe, le acompaño hasta la puerta." Brindo Nabiki apresurada, pero el hombre se nego cordialmente y se marcho.

Nabiki se quedo en la escalera mirando la puerta que el hombre dejo entre abierta. El llavin dorado brillaba bajo la luz del ocaso.

Al instante corrio hacia su oficina y abrio la gaveta mas baja del buro; de ahi saco un estuche y un par de guantes de plastico.

Junto a la puerta, con el corazon palpitanto ruidosamente paso una brocha de polvos sobre el llavin hasta que unas huellas palidas sobresalieron. Con una camara pequeña de un flash imponente tiro un par de fotos hasta quedar satisfecha. Por suerte la puerta siempre permanecia abierta por lo que ese lado solo tenia las huellas de ella, y las de ese hombre.

Nabiki se dejo caer en los escalones. Saco un cigarro del bolsillo de su chaqueta y tomo una bocanada de humo. Hacia meses que no fumaba.

Acto seguido saco el celular y marco un numero de memoria. Tres timbres mas tarde el laboratorio forense de un colega de la escuela salio en linea.

"Hey Sano, necesito un favor tuyo."

"Nabiki? Hace cuanto haces que no me llamas? Crei que me habias olvidado!"

"Que te parece si nos vemos mañana? Te invito a desayunar."Propuso la joven tirando el cigarro a medio fumar. Hubo un silencio contemplativo.

"Encontrastes algo interesante, señorita Tendo?" Nabiki miro la camara en su mano, y las manchas blanquecinas en la puerta.

"No lo se. Realmente no lo se."

Tres cuadras mas abajo el hombre entro en un Mercedez negro. Con un ademan de la mano indico al chofer que prosiguiera. A su lado, una chica de alrededor de 14 años le miraba de reojo.

"Realmente fue tan necesario preguntar algo tan innecesario? Que haremos si nuestra presencia se delata?"

El hombre sonrio contemplativo. "No pude hacer nada al respecto. Tenia que investigar."

La chica se hundio en el espaldar del asiento con los brazos cruzados petulantemente. "Que tan inteligente es esa abogada? Crees que tenga que vigilarla?"

El hombre miro a la chica y en sus ojos opacos habia un secreto. La chica palidecio como si pudiese leerlo claramente. "Sabias que los Tendo tienen un bonito estanque?"

El abuelo encontro a Shinnosuke parado frente a la ventana que daba a la calle. Luego de que Akane se fuera tras pasarce una hora conversando vividamente con ellos, su nieto arrojo la camisa al sofa y se empotro frente a la ventana como una estatua fumando tranquilamente.

Años atrás el abuelo no sabia que era abuelo. Ni siquiera sabia que de su matrimonio fugaz habia nacido un varon. Y que su hijo se habia mudado a los Estados Unidos y ejendrado a otro hijo que regresaria a Japon para darle la noticia de que habia tenido y perdido y ganado otra vez.

Sinceramente, el abuelo no tenia la menor idea de como ser un abuelo; especialmente cuando Shinnosuke se tornaba silencioso, y el tatuaje grotesco de su espalda se movia con cada inhalacion.

"Es muy bonita la señorita Tendo." Se aventuro en terreno facil. Shinnosuke torno la vista hacia el sonriendo. De su cuello colgaba el rosario de cuentas moradas que siempre traia consigo.

"Verdad que si? Y si todo sale bien de este encuentro, pedire su mano en matrimonio y nos casaremos."

"Me alegra que hayas encontrado a una muchacha que te acepte aun cuando te aflige esa maldicion. Mujeres como esas no se encuentran todos los dias."

Por alguna razon Shinnosuke se ensombrecio y torno la vista hacia la ventana. Del sol solo quedaba una franja naranja. El abuelo se estremecio.

"No les has contado. Cierto?"

"No te preocupes abuelo. Esta noche me ire para prepararme, cuando regrese todo estara solucionado y Akane jamas se enterara de mi suerte."

Pero el abuelo no estaba convencido de que algo tan siniestro que crecia como un cancer en los hombres de la familia de su esposa se desvaneceria de la noche a la mañana. La marca en la espalda de Shinnosuke estaba casi completa, y si eso pasaba quien lo sacaria de las fauces de la locura?

Akane se tiro de espalda en la cama con una sonrisa tonta en los labios. Ver al abuelo de Shinnosuke en semejante facha fue algo abrumador; despues de eso el profesor le dio el gran tour del apartamento que tan solo era una sala que servia de comedor y cuarto para el abuelo. Una cocina pequeña, el baño y el cuarto del profesor que tambien servia de estudio.

Lo sorprendente del tour fue el cuarto de Shinnosuke. Estaba lleno de recortes de periodicos con fotos de el durante la excavacion de una tumba colecctiva en las afueras de Kyoto, lo cual le dio fama en el mundo de la arqueologia. Los estudios paleontogicos reconocieron los restos como el famoso clan del palacio que se esfumo en una noche y desaparecio de la historia por decadas. El unico cadaver que no habian encontrado fue el del Emperador. Fue recientemente, durante la excavacion para los cimientos de un hotel que encontraron el sello real y otras pertenencias, junto con el cadaver de una mujer que por los rastros de cabellos rojizos se conclujo de que era extranjera.

Mas impresionante que las historias colgando de la pared era la pintura en tinta de dos serpientes que parecian devorarse una a la otra y que coronaba la cama personal de Shinnosuke como una cabecera. Era tan espelusnante como atractivo.

"Ese es el simbolo de los dos hermanos." Le explico Shinnosuke en su voz de profesor. " Los sacerdotes de la corte predijeron que uno seria la muerte del otro, y para contrarestar la mala suerte, el padre mando a que ambos fueran tatuados con el simbolo, pero el artista no termino la boca de las serpientes por lo que ambas parecen fundirse la una en la otra en un ciclo vicioso."

La otra pieza interesante en el cuarto de Shinnosuke era la imitacion de un craneo humano tallado en madera con escritos dentro. "Como puedes dormir con todo esto alredor tuyo." Le pregunto Akane luego de dejar el craneo a un lado. El profesor sonrio empujandola suavemente fuera de la habitacion y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

"No te preocupes por eso, te prometo que lo guardare todo en cuanto te cases conmigo."

Akane cerro los ojos y por quinta vez se sonrojo. Tenia todas las intenciones de soñar con trajes de novia y campanazos de bodas.

Alrededor de la media noche sintio un nudo desatarce en su pecho. La sensacion la dejo desnuda y afligida. Lloro toda la noche en sueños.

Algo horrible le estaba pasando y Ranma no tenia la menor idea de como arreglarlo. En esos momentos estaba escondido detras de un basurero en el parque huyendole a un par de hombres fornidos que minutos antes estaba admirando de forma romantica.

_Este es el fin. Me estoy volviendo loco! _Continuaba gritando para si. Los hombre ya lo habian dado por perdido y se habian marchado del parque.

Aliviado, Ranma apoyo la cabeza junto al laton y dejo escapar un suspiro lastimero. Se sentia miserable, enfermo y completamente asqueado consigo mismo. Tenia unas ganas horribles de llorar, lo cual lo desalentaba aun mas. Toda la tarde habia esperimentado un cambio en su forma de pensar. Y lo mas vergonzoso de todo era que actuaba en sus impulsos sin pensarlo dos veces. Era como tener doble personalidad, y esa segunda identidad a quien le gustaban los hombres y actuaba de forma asquerosamente femenina era mas poderosa que su yo usual.Necesitaba probar que no se estaba convirtiendo en un homosexual. Necesitaba fajarce a morir con alguien que valiese la pena.

"Te ves de puta madre." Escucho a su lado en un tono familiar. Levanto la vista. Ryoga estaba alli. Hacia casi cinco años desde la ultima vez que lo vio: mochila al hombro, bandana en estampados de leopardo y listo para pelear. Ranma lo hubiese besado en la boca si no fuera en contra de sus principios.

Con algo de trabajo se levanto del suelo. "Sabes que te voy a partir el cuello por un insulto como ese verdad? Si no tienes con que, no me provoques."

"Desde cuando te pintas el pelo de rojo? Te ves mas idiota que de costumbre." Sonriendo Ranma tomo posicion de ataque.

"Ahora aunque me ruegues no te voy a dejar ir."

"Entonces hagamoslo como se debe." Comento Ryoga sacando una foto de la billetera en su bolsillo trasero. Ranma la agarro al vuelo y su espiritu se desplomo. Bajo la luz de la lampara los ojazos de Akane brillaban como perlas pulidas. Su cabellera de cintas se revelaba contra el moño en la nuca. Pero no era el a quien ella abrazaba con euforia. Para el no era esa sonrisa que desmantelaba el cielo. En la foto junto a ella con destellos de fuegos artificiales a sus espaldas estaba Ryoga.

En ese momento todo tenia sentido. La llamada repentina, la falta de sincronizacion, el hecho de que Ryoga estaba alli.

La foto se quemo en su mano.

Son muy pocos los que se pueden dar el lujo de decir que son master en la manipulacion y manifestacion del chi. Se puede contar con los dedos la cantidad total que pueden usar ambos. Ryoga sonrio. Le quedaba claro que tan solo el podia liberar Akane de Saotome. Dejo la mochila a un lado.

"Ranma Saotome te reto oficialmente por la libertad de Akane!"

Un puñetazo con la fuerza de un volcan fue su respuesta. Ryoga detuvo el impacto antes de que le hundiera la nariz. Ranma no era humano en ese momento.

"Trata de mantenerte al paso, o barrere la calle contigo." Espeto venenoso el muchacho. La respuesta no se hizo esperar. Ryoga lo anclo al suelo con una patada a las costillas.

La noche era mas oscura en las afueras de Kyoto. Enredado en una capucha negra una figura alta atravezo la entrada de un cementerio marcado por un arco de madera. Entre las lapidas recien plantadas la figura dibujo un circulo alrededor de un craneo humano murmurando encantaciones en un dialecto chino. Como vapor de la tierra el craneo se alzo en el aire mientras que lenguetas de carne podrida formaban una figura humanoide. Al final de la encantacion era visible la figura de un hombrecillo de rostro petulante a penas visible bajo la luna en cuarto creciente.

" Maravillosa luna para llamar a la muerte."

"Ahorrate las galanterias, sabes para que te llame."

"Tan impaciente como el padre. Aquí tienes. El manuscrito para resucitar." La figura tomo el rollo ofrecido y lo abrio. El manuscrito se sentia grueso como cuero de animal, como si absorviera volumen de la misma noche. Unas venillas surcaron la superficie formando trazos de palabras pero al instante que aparecieron se desvanecieron como si algo se hubiese interpuesto en su camino. Escrito en mala caligrafia, con un boligrafo de punta fina habia un acuerdo de matrimonio entre dos personas. "Que demonios significa esto?" Demando la figura colerica.

El hombrecillo dejo escapar una risa escalofriante. "Me tomo algo de tiempo encontralo. Escuche que servia para tapar un hueco en un bar, y que fue arrancado por dos idiotas para escribir un acuerdo de matrimonio; pero no te preocupes aun con la escritura banal, el manuscrito revelara sus secretos bajo la luz celestial y el lamento de los difuntos. Todo este tiempo te he servido, espero que no se te olvide tu promesa cuando cumplas tu acometido."

"No me pongas condiciones. Vives porque yo vivo, o estarias en el fondo del estanque de donde te saque!" Reitero la figura colerica.

"Tu bondad no tiene limites." Comento burlon el hombrecillo.

La figura levanto el manuscrito que habia retornado a su forma inicial de papel amarrillento. Lo levanto hacia el firmamento buscando la posicion de la luna que desifraria las palabras, pero en vez de aparecer el encantamiento milenario una firma menuda y apurada se interponia.

La figura vacilo por un instante.

"Tengo una tarea que te agradara." Comento la figura luego de cerrar el manuscrito y guardarlo dentro de la capucha que traia puesta.

La sonrisa diabolica del hombrecillo no se hizo esperar. "Tan solo digame el nombre de aquel de quien me debo encargar."

"Ryoga Hibiki." Dijo la figura marchando desinteresada hacia la salida del cementerio.

El hombrecillo se sento sobre una de las lapidas riendo como hiena en busca de su presa. De la niebla que lo rodeaba manifesto un brazo marcado por lineas paralelas y una diagonal atravezandolas. Con la uña marco una cuarta linea paralela que sangro repugnantemente negra.

"Como padre, como hijo."

Ranma cayo inconciente dentro de la fuente del parque. Ryoga a penas podia mantenerce en pie y finalmente se dejo caer desmantelado contra el tronco de un arbol. Tenia un par de costillas fracturadas y la boca hinchada como un pez. No podia mover las piernas y la planta de los pies le ardian como si al caminar lo hiciera sobre una plancha de cocinar. De su mochila de viaje no quedo mas que un par de botones. Ranma lo quemo todo en su furia, y si no fuese porque es imposible mantener una manifestacion por mas de un minuto Ryoga habria muerto frito.

El punto debil de Ranma siempre fue la resistencia. En velocidad nadie le ganaba, en technica estaba por encima, en poder Ryoga a penas le pasaba, pero en resistencia le llevaba la delantera.

Gano por los pelos, pero lo hizo. Ahora solo le faltaba el documento.

Se arrastro hacia la fuente y saco a Ranma del agua por lo poco que quedaba de la camisa.

"Hey Saotome, donde esta el documento? Saotome?"

Ranma entreabrio un ojo morado malamente. "Lo perdi." Ryoga lo sacudio un poco mas esperando que el dichoso papel cayera de algun lado. Ranma le tomo de la muñeca en un puño firme. "Que tienes tu que no tengo yo?"

La pregunta le hirio mas profundo que los golpes. Ryoga le halo por el frente y lo sento a su lado junto a la fuente.

"No me preguntes algo tan tonto como eso. Si no esta a tu lado es porque siempre fuistes un idiota. Yo ni siquiera tengo la oportunidad de ser mas de lo que ya soy." Apoyandose de la fuente, Ryoga se levanto. Lo unico que lamentaba era que le tomaria por lo menos una semana llegar a Kyoto. Cojeando se encamino a lo que creia era las afueras de Tokyo.

"No me vas a preguntar por el papel!" Vocifero Ranma a medias. Ryoga torno la cabeza y le miro fijamente.

"No recuerdo que no seas hombre de palabra. Eso sera suficiente." Maldijo por lo bajo ante la punzada de dolor que le hirio la cara y siguio cojeando.

Ranma sintio lluvia en su rostro. Tenia que ser lluvia porque los hombres no lloran.

Sabado llego mas pronto de lo que Akane esperaba. Durante la clase de artes marciales mantuvo a los estudiantes practicando solos durante toda la tarde. En la noche Nabiki se aparecio en el cuarto con un vestido de seda deslumbrante y un par de getas diseñadas por ella misma. Kasumi se la paso llorando de orgullo según ella, mientras que Suon parecia gargola guardian a un lado de la puerta esperando porque el tan nombrado profesor tocara la puerta.

Akane se levanto de la cama en cuanto escucho el timbre; pero antes de salir, Nabiki saco una peineta de su bolsillo y la acomodo en el cabello de la chica.

"Creo que siempre tuve envidia de que de las tres tu eres la mas parecida a mama." Con algo de ternura, Nabiki le acomodo el cuello del vestido. "Tengo que pedirte disculpas."

"Nabiki, que pasa?" Indago Akane preocupada.

"No es nada. Solo pasala bien, y si un tal Makido te llama dile que es cierto que eres una gran fan."

Shinnosuke parqueo delante del dojo. Algo nervioso tiro de la corbata azul indigo que traia puesta y tomo la rosa roja que habia comprado en la floreria esa tarde. Vacilo por un instante y decidio dejarla sobre el asiento del coopiloto para que Akane la encontrara cuando abriese la puerta. Fue cuando puso un pie en el umbral del porton cuando sintio el impacto en su pecho. Agonizando cayo al suelo de rodillas apretando su pecho en un agarre brutal como queriendo desprender el dolor lejos de si.

No habia nadie a su alrededor.

Tanteando se levanto del suelo y sacudio su ropa del polvo. La sensacion no se alejaba de su pecho, pero una vez dentro del dojo era menos abrumadora. Para cuando llego a la puerta no era mas que una leve molestia. Shinnosuke se preguntaba si se devia a su maldicion cuando la puerta de la casa se abrio, y Akane salio luciendo como una heroina de cuentos.

"Shinnosuke-kun" Murmuro la chica sorprendida. Habia decidido esperarle en la calle para evitar que su familia bombardeara al profesor con preguntas, pero no esperaba encontrarlo a punto de tocar la puerta. Lo encontro algo palido y preocupada poso el dorso de su mano en la frente del profesor. "Quieres un poco de agua? Te ves fatigado."

"NO!" Exclamo Shinnosuke. Akane retracto la mano sorprendida, pero Shinnosuke la tomo en la suya. "Lo siento, estoy algo nervioso por la presentacion."

Akane sonrio aliviada y se colgo de su brazo arrastrandolo hacia el porton. Shinnosuke sintio que su pecho se apretaba mientras mas cerca estaba el porton.

Se detuvo. Akane le miro curiosa.

"Pasa algo?" El profesor trago en seco y nego con la cabeza. Cuando atravezo el umbral todo el peso en su cuerpo se desvanecio como un manto invisible. No fue hasta que llego a la escuela que Shinnosuke entendio el porque de la sensacion.

El dojo de Akane tenia el mismo effecto que aquel templo en China tuvo sobre el. Pero el por que, le eludia.

Ryoga seco el sudor de su frente y sonrio exhausto. Frente a el habia un letrero luminico que decia Bienvenido a Kyoto. A pesar del dolor de las costillas habia logrado llegar en menos tiempo del que habia anticipado. Animado por nuevos brios troto hacia las luces de la ciudad cuando en el medio de la calle encontro a un niño. Tendria alrededor de cinco años y vestia un haori blanco con una mancha de sangre en el pecho.

Preocupado Ryoga corrio hacia el pequeño. Pero por mucho que gritara el chico no hacia caso. De lejos vio luces de autos que se acercaban. Sin pensarlo mucho se lanzo hacia el chico para apartarlo del camino, pero justo cuando estiro la mano para agarrarlo del brazo el pequeño se volteo hacia el y de su boca abierta como por un rasgazo salieron avispas negras.

Ryoga grito desaforado. Sintio un puño que apreto su pecho y lo levanto en el aire.

Inmovil como estaba no pudo esquivar el carro que venia a cincuenta.

Luego de eso no habia mas que oscuridad.

Durante la fiesta Akane sintio un palpido agonizante que la hizo soltar la copa de vino en su mano.


	7. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y demas asociados.

AN: Para los propositos de este cuento inclui ficcion con datos veridicos de la historia militar de Japon. Dichos datos fueron extraidos de Wikipedia, Answers punto com y articulos relacionados con la historia de Kyoto. Aun asi pido disculpas por cualquier error que puedan encontrar y tratare de mantener cualquier especulacion lo mas minima posible.

**I don't want to believe in second chances**

By Ishtar_Moon

Capitulo 5. Donde yace el corazon.

Durante la trayectoria hacia la escuela Akane permanecio en un silencio ancioso. De ves en cuando miraba a Shinnosuke de reojo y se maldecia a si misma por su inabilidad de entablar una conversacion normal. Que tan dificil era preguntar como se sentia, o complementarlo por su ropa?

Desanimada pego la frente a la ventana del carro dejando que el frio de la noche le apaciguara el calor que sentia en sus mejillas y en su cuerpo.

Shinnosuke por otro lado estaba sumergido en su mente. Sabia por experiencia propia que muy pocas cosas se podian achacar a una simple coincidencia, pero no podia explicar el por que al entrar al dojo donde vivia Akane su cuerpo reacciono de tal manera. Queria justificarlo con alguna practica religiosa, pero Akane no le parecia el tipo devoto. La unica disciplina que practicaba con esa intencidad era las artes marciales, que si lo veia desde un punto de vista se podia decir que era un estilo de vida que bordeaba en lo religioso.

Aprovecho la luz roja de un semaforo para verla. La joven estaba tiesa en el asiento con la rosa en las manos como si se tratase de su unica salvacion.

Sonrio divertido. A veces se le olvidaba que Akane era mas joven que el, e inesperta en cuestiones amorosas.

"Por que no ponemos algo de musica?" Ofrecio girando el volumen un par de decibeles. Akane sonrio aliviada. "Algun genero en particular?" Pregunto trasteando el dial en busca de algo que le agradace a los dos. Akane a penas discernio entre una cancion de hip-hop, una balada pop y uno que otro estallido metalico antes de que Shinnosuke tropezara con una que su mama solia tararear en la cocina mientras ella hacia sus tareas.

"Oh, esa, deja esa." Pidio algo euforica. Shinnosuke le regalo una sonrisa y continuo su marcha bajo la luz verde.

"I know in your eyes in the morning sun  
I feel you touch me in the pouring rain  
and the moment that you wander far from me  
I wanna feel you in my arms again.."

"No sabia que te gustaban las canciones de los Bee Gee."

Akane dejo de tararear junto a la radio para sonreirle tan limpiamente que Shinnosuke hizo un esfuerzo infrahumano para no besarla en ese momento.

"Mi mama tenia una coleccion entera de sus canciones y le gustaba escucharla cuando hacia los quehaceres de la casa."

"And you come to me on a summer breeze  
keep me warm in your love then you softly leave  
and it's me you need to show  
how deep is your love..."

"Es una pena que Nabiki vendio todos los viniles en e-bay despues que mama murio." Continuo Akane. Shinnosuke puso la luz intermitente para doblar a la izquierda. Muy pronto se vieron bajo el cendero de cerezos que conducia a la entrada de Furinkan. En medio de la primavera los retoños rosa lucian en todo su explendor acompañados por la luz suave de lamparas de papel que colgaban de los gajos mas bajos.

"Woah, que lindo!" Exclamo Akane bajando la ventanilla del carro y sacando la cabeza para ver el cendero en toda su gloria. A su espalda Shinnosuke permanecia contemplativo.

"Is your love, how deep is your love?  
I really need to learn  
Cause we're living in a world of fools  
breaking us down  
when they all should let us be  
we belong to you and me..."

"Akane." La llamo tan suavemente que Akane a penas pudo escucharle, aunque su corazon dio un vuelco repentino. La joven entro sigilosa y se mantuvo en silencio dejando que la cancion en la radio los sumergiera a los dos. Demasiado rapido para su gusto, Shinnosuke llego a la escuela y parqueo el carro junto al resto de la facultad.

"Akane." Le volvio a llamar, esta vez sin nada que interviniera de por medio. La joven profesora levanto la vista de su regazo como si el solo hecho de levantar los parpados le pesara un siglo. Sabia que estaba completamente sonrojada, a punto de igualar el carmin de su vestido.

Shinnosuke le tomo de la barbilla y sus dedos frios eran una delicia contra la piel ardiente de Akane quien suavemente, como si en un trance, se acercaba mas y mas a los labios del profesor.

"I believe in you  
you know the door to my very soul.  
you're the light in my deepest darkest hour  
you're my saviour when I fall..."

Podia sentir la nariz del profesor toparce suavemente con la suya. Embriagada, Akane cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar sintiendo que su corazon bombardeaba dolorosamente. Entonces alguien toco a la ventana quebrando la magia.

Shinnosuke se aparto de ella sin mirarle a los ojos. Akane por su lado aprovecho para buscar su cartera abandona bajo el asiento.

"Kagami-sensei." Llamo el estudiante que habia interrumpido el beso. "Disculpe la molestia, pero el director de la escuela le espera."

"No hay de que." Ofrecio Shinnosuke dando la vuelta alrededor del carro con las intenciones de ayudar Akane, pero la joven profesora ya habia salido del carro y en ese momento le daba la espalda esperando bajar la temperatura en su rostro.

"Cigarras? En abril?" Pregunto curiosa, internandose entre los cerezos en busca de los insectos.

"Son efectos de sonido que el director planto." Contesto el estudiante mas animado. Akane tomo la mano que le ofrecio Shinnosuke y siguio al estudiante vestido en haori azul cielo con el emblema de Furinkan bordado en la espalda.

"Ha sido muy cuidadoso con los detalles." Admiro Akane cuando al salir del parqueo se encontraron con que la entrada usual de cemento habia sido cubierta de arena rastrillada en circulos y rocas planas que serpenteaban un camino hacia la entrada principal cuyas puertas de cristal habian sido revestidas con laminas de madera.

"Y eso que todavia no han visto la escuela por dentro. Realmente parece un palacio antiguo."

Pasada la puerta principal y el vestibulo, ambos profesores se encontraron con alumnos vestidos en armadura que guardaban la entrada. Una joven que Akane reconocio del equipo de voilebol bajo el maquillaje y la peluca, les ofrecio a ambos una tira de papel con el emblema de la escuela y sus nombres escritos en cada uno.

"Es un pase para entrar al salon de fiesta." Explico la joven quien les sirvio de guia por los usuales pasillos de la escuela que ahora parecian de fiesta.

Una vez que llegaron al tercer piso, la joven se arrodillo en el suelo y suavemente abrio la puerta para los invitados. "Que disfruten de la velada." Ofrecio.

Akane dejo que Shinnosuke hiciera su entrada primero.

"Excelente trabajo Misao, asegurate de practicar para el proximo juego."

La joven sonrio apretando el puño en una señal de victoria. "Las tigresas de Furinkan ganaran el campeonato."

Akane sonrio satisfecha, pero antes de entrar Misao tiro del dobladillo de su vestido suavemente. "Buena suerte con el profesor." Le confido y luego de ver el rostro encendido de su profesora, Misao se levanto del suelo, se inclino en despedida y se fue dando saltos alegremente.

"Como puede saltar con esa ropa si yo apenas puedo moverme con este vestido?" Inquirio Akane maravillada.

"Señorita Tendo?" Escucho su nombre. Akane entro al salon y por segunda vez se vio asombrada. A su lado el director de la escuela Tatewaki Kuno saboreaba la rara oportunidad de mostrar toda su influencia a la joven profesora.

"Tengo que felicitarle Kuno-sensei, el salon luce divino." Kuno tomo la iniciativa y la condujo alrededor apuntado ciertos detalles de la decoracion.

Las paredes habian sido recubiertas con papel decorativo en un tono suave de primavera con dibujos aislados de cerezos. Los ventanales con vista al jardin de la escuela parecian una foto viviente. Frente a ellos, en una plataforma de madera rojiza, los estudiantes miembro de la banda de musica tocaban instrumentos antiguos. El piso de losa habia sido forrado con tatami y sentado en cojines lujosos estaban los presente. La mayoria profesores universitarios.

Shinnosuke conversaba animadamente con un par de ellos. Akane se sintio orgullosa de el.

"Quiere algo de tomar?" Le convido el director ofreciendole a la joven una copa de vino. Akane la tomo para calmar sus nervios y disimuladamente se le escapo mientras Kuno era interceptado por uno de sus invitados.

Shinnosuke la alcanzo a un lado del buffet. "Dentro de un par de minutos comenzara la conferencia."

Akane le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda. "Tu seras sin duda alguna el mejor."

Shinnosuke sonrio, tomo la copa de vino de las manos de la joven, tomo un sorbo y se la entrego. Luego sin importale quien le viera le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla que olia tan dulce como el vino.

"Deseame suerte." Murmuro sedosamente. Akane trago en seco y asintio freneticamente.

Hipnotizada le vio alejarce con pasos seguros, y para calmar las piernas se termino el trago.

"Hacen bonita pareja." Akane volteo la cabeza a su derecha y se encontro con la profesora de quimica. Muy pocas veces la veia sin su bata de laboratorio, pero Kodachi Kuno tenia muy buena figura que ahora glorificaba con un vestido de coctel en negro y una pequeña rosa como un beso atada al cuello.

"No somos pareja..."Se justifico Akane, aunque en su mente queria decir todavia.

Kodachi la midio con la vista y parecio encontrarla insuficiente, porque sonrio picaramente y mordio la cereza en su coctel.

"Te recomiendo que tengas mucho cuidado entonces, los hombres a su edad les gusta jugar con niñas hasta que encuentran a una mujer de verdad." Akane levanto una ceja ante el reto, pero se abstuvo de decir nada. Kodachi tomo su silencio como una admision de derrota y se alejo meneando las caderas oronda.

"Sera posible..." Chisto Akane cruzandoce de brazos, entonces las luces disminuyeron y se enfocaron en el podio donde uno de los invitados se preparaba para hablar.

Akane temia sentarce en uno de los cojines y rasgar el vestido, o peor aun trastabillar y hacer el ridiculo, por lo que opto por quedarce de pie junto a una de las columnas romanas- ahora revestidas de madera- y aguardar por el turno de Shinnosuke. Uno de los meseros paso por su lado y la joven aprovecho para tomar otra copa de vino antes de que se alejara.

La historia comenzo en los eventos que dieron paso al periodo de guerra entre los damyo de la era por control absoluto de la tierra, mejor conocido por Sengoku. Por este tiempo, ni el shogunate, ni el Emperador tenian poder para detener la destruccion que se apoderaba del Japon Feudal. Una de las causas del desiquilibrio estaba vinculada con la suceccion de Go-Daigo al poder, y su politica de retomar el poder dormido que la familia imperial tenia sobre el pais eliminando al shougun. La discrepancia quebro el apoyo de los demas nobles y dueños de tierras, quienes en muy poco tiempo se lanzaron en una guerra territorial mejor conocida como Onin War.

Por mucho tiempo no se indago acerca de la razon de por que un miembro de la rama inferior de descendiente al trono tomo el poder, en ves de uno de los descendientes de la primera rama. Fue entonces que el descubrimiento asombroso del recien graduado profesor de Humanidades Shinnosuke Kagami dio luz a un eslabon en la descendencia de la familia real que habia sido completamente- o asi se creyo- borrada de la historia.

Akane apreto la copa en sus manos al ver a Shinnosuke tomar su lugar en el podio. Se veia confiado, calmado, en paz con su interior. A su espalda el proyector reflejo sobre la pantalla una de las fotos de la excavacion hecha en las afueras de la ciudad en lo que en aquel momento habia sido un templo en ruinas.

"Es un placer contar con su presencia esta noche, mi nombre es Shinnosuke Kagami, como ya sabran fui parte del grupo de arqueologos que encontramos la catatumba donde yacian los restos de la familia real."

Shinnosuke hablo firmemente mostrando evidencia contundente como pruebas de carbon hechas para calcular los años de los huesos, restos de joyerias, los pasajes del diario en su poder y otros datos cronologicos que Akane a penas entendia.

La teoria era que el emperador tuvo hijos gemelos con su primera esposa, estos niños crecieron bajo la tutela de los profesores de palacio y se habia decidido que uno de ellos tomaria el poder luego de la muerte del emperador. Segun el diario que Shinnosuke leyo, habia cierto rumor entre la corte que los gemelos habian sido predestinados a ser la destruccion del otro. Tratadoce de gente de aquel periodo era logico admitir que sus acciones se verian influenciadas por creencias de ese tipo, por lo cual se sospechaba que Go-Daigo habia mandado a eliminar al clan completo por ordenes reales y a su vez tomado el trono en vista del fallecimiento de los sucesores previos, pero Shinnosuke tenia otras pruebas para comprobar lo contrario.

"Go-Daigo tomo posecion del poder a causa de la aniquilacion de sus antecesores, pero el asesinato no estuvo en sus manos."

La sala se lleno de murmullos hasta caer en un silencio curioso.

Shinnosuke apreto el control remoto que le daba asceso a la presentacion de Power Point que habia preparado para la ocacion. En pantalla aparecieron unas paginas amarillentas encabezadas como Record de entrada de comercio con el continente que pertenecian a los libros de finanzas que se guardaban en la boveda del palacio real y que habian sido trasladadas a Tokyo junto con la familia real.

Justo en el momento en el que se disponia a explicar el vinculo de esos documentos con su teoria, Akane sintio su celular vibrar.

Apenada, se acerco a la puerta del salon y salio cautelosa tratando de no llamar la atencion, pero Shinnosuke la seguia con la mirada, por lo que cuando se escucho la copa estrallarce contra el suelo, fue el primero en correr del podio hacia la puerta mientras los presentes se preguntaban que estaba sucediendo.

Kuno ordeno que encendieran las luces y les pidio a los presentes que se calmaran, con un ademan la orquesta retomo su repertorio, aunque la melodia parecia desenfocada y alerta.

Shinnosuke sintio al director cerrar la puerta a su espalda. Ambos vieron Akane en cuclillas recogiendo los pedazos de vidrio con las manos.

"Akane?" Pregunto Shinnosuke acercandoce lentamente.

" Señorita Tendo, deje eso, yo mandare a uno de los muchachos a recoger los pedazos."

"Lo siento mucho." Murmuro Akane en una voz lejana. "Soy muy descuidada y se me callo de las manos." El vino tinto parecia sangre y Shinnosuke sintio un nudo en su garganta. No podia ver el rostro de la profesora.

"Akane, mirame." Ordeno ignorando la presencia del director a su lado. Viendo que Akane se rehusaba se acerco y la levanto del brazo. Akane tenia los ojos rojos y su rostro era un baño de lagrimas. Lucia miserable mas alla del dolor fisico.

Shinnosuke intento llamarla pero ella se agarro de su chaleco. "Shinnosuke...Ryoga, Ryoga esta mal..." Su voz era un hilo fino, afligido que cortaba en tiras el corazon del profesor.

Akane lo solto en favor de limpiarce el rostro con el dorso de la mano. "Tengo que irme ahora, lo siento mucho Shinnosuke, pero tengo que ir a verlo." El profesor la tomo de la muñeca. Por un segundo su mirada parecio recia antes de que se discipara.

"Esta bien, espera un minuto que voy por mis llaves."

"No!" Intervino Akane plasmando las manos en su pecho. "Esta es tu noche, no voy a permitir que dejes todo a un lado por cosas de familia."

Shinnosuke cerro los ojos contando mentalmente. No le gustaba nada como Ryoga se habia convertido en familia. Y que cosa era el? El vecino?

"Akane, llegaras mas rapido si te llevo." Razono con ella, pero la joven estaba renuente a escuchar escusas, por lo que Shinnosuke la vio marcharce a toda prisa por el pasillo dejandolo atras.

"Quien es Ryoga?" Pregunto Kuno.

Shinnosuke le miro de reojo. "El perro de la casa."

Aparentemente Kuno quedo admirado de que Akane mostrace tal devocion a la mascota de la familia, mientras que Shinnosuke tomaba su posicion detras del podio, pedia disculpas por la interrupcion, dijo un chiste que calmo la atmosfera y continuo su exposicion.

Akane desemboco a la entrada de la escuela, celular en la mano. Rapidamente marco el numero de Nabiki pero le daba ocupado, hizo lo mismo con Kasumi, pero ni su hermana mayor ni su esposo contestaban al telefono.

"Donde demonios estan todos cuando mas los necesitas!" Maldijo tratando por una compañia de taxis, pero el mas cercano se tardaria unos quince minutos antes de llegar. "Estoy perdiendo tiempo." Dijo para si y quitandoce las getas se desprendio en una carrera bajo el sendero de cerezos de primavera.

Con cada bocanada de aire que tomaba le parecia deslizarce en las nieblas de su memoria.

Era la segunda vez que corria por la vida de un ser querido. Bajo sus pies casi podia sentir las pisadas del pasado, el pavimento de la acera de Nerima, los ladridos de los perros a su paso, el apremio en su pecho y la urgencia en su labios.

"Por favor Dios, dejame llegar a tiempo."

El rostro de Ryoga aparecio en su mente y con el su voz.

"_Por que no puedo ser yo, Akane! Por que tiene que ser otro hombre? Que tengo que hacer para que me mires de la misma manera que te miro yo?Arrodillarme? Cantarte poemas? Encarcerarte contra la pared?"_

_Akane inhalo todo el aroma del cuerpo del hombre que la aprisionaba contra la pared del dojo. Fue una ilusa en creer que Ryoga permaneceria tranquilo cuando le conto de su interes por el profesor de Humanidades. Ryoga estaba enojado con ella; todo ese tiempo que habian estado juntos ella sabia que el la deseaba aunque no fuera mas alla de miradas robadas y gestos para con ella. Sabia que el la amaba, pero su cabeza y su corazon le temian. No queira corresponderle, le era imposible corresponderle, Ryoga se parecia tanto a Ranma, y de solo oler su piel sudada despues del entrenamiento le traian recuerdos dolorosos. Ella aparto la mirada, y Ryoga empotro su puño en la pared a unos centimetros del rostro de Akane para luego marcharce sin decir palabra._

_Era mejor asi. Y asi lo queria creer ella, pero le faltaba un pedazo del alma y cada vez que llovia salia a la entrada con cualquier pretesto a esperarlo con una paraguas en la mano, pero Ryoga no vino, y Akane trato de resignarce y de alegrarce por el. Entonces una tarde despues de clases, cuando salia de la escuela lo encontro recostado a uno de los cerezos. Se veia mas moreno, seguro que se habia perdido cerca de la playa otra vez, y Akane se sorprendio de las lagrimas en sus ojos."Boba" se amonesto a si misma antes de caminar hacia el. Ryoga levanto la vista, pero no pudo sostenerla. "Lo siento." Dijo rascandose la cabeza. "Perdi el juicio, me comporte como un idiota."_

_Akane queria regañarlo. Queria gritarle por tenerla tan preocupada. Queria halarle las orejas, pero lo unico que hizo fue acercarce y tomarle las manos, apretarlas en las suyas y pedirle disculpas por depender tanto de su presencia. _

_Entonces Ryoga la abrazo y le dijo que le diera la oportunidad de permanecer a su lado aun cuando nada mas podian ser amigos y entonces, como un pacto, Ryoga saco la pulsera del bolsillo de su pantalon y se la puso en la muñeca._

"_Esa la hice yo, no sabes lo dificil que es pulir piedras usando solo tu chi." Akane sonrio aliviada. "Que harias sin mi?" Pregunto Ryoga en broma._

"Me perderia en la nada." Confeso Akane deteniendoce brevemente frente a la avenida del hospital.

(***)

Shinnosuke recibio los complementos a su teoria con una sonrisa. Muchos de los profesores presentes le habian tachado de ignorante y cazador de fortunas años atras cuando se presento ante la facultad de arqueologia de la universidad de Tokyo para pedir permiso de excavar.

Ahora, hipocritamente le deseaban suerte y le daban palmaditas en la espalda. Shinnosuke miro el reloj en su muñeca, eran las nueve y media de la noche. Alguno de sus colegas tenian planes de festejar terminada la conferencia, pero Shinnosuke queria llamar Akane y preguntar si le hacia falta algo.

Iba en marcha a la puerta cuando sintio el tap de unos dedos sobre sus hombros.

Frente a el habia un anciano algo encorvado, que vestia un traje mandarin en blanco con diseños discretos en dorado y un baston de madera rojiza pulida. Venia acompañado de una jovencita de la edad de Akane quien traia un vestido chino, parecido al de Akane pero con mangas tres cuarto y de color negro.

"Disculpe, pero en estos momentos estoy apurado, por que no me deja su tarjeta de presentacion y hablamos con mas calma?" Ofrecio Shinnosuke.

El anciano sonrio y algo como hielo goteo en la espalda del profesor. El tatuaje ardio pulsante.

"Le felicito por su presentacion. Veo que ha llegado muy lejos despues de aquel penoso incidente en la China."

Shinnosuke endurecio la mirada. Absolutamente nadie sabia de su visita al templo Chino, ni de la desaparicion de cinco estudiantes norteamericanos que fueron con el años atras.

El anciano examino sus uñas contemplativamente.

"No se que pretende lograr con su investigacion, y desde ahora le hago saber que no tengo intenciones de detenerlo en su busqueda, pero si dejare algo claro, antes de marcharme, regresare por aquello que me pertenece." Y sin mas palabras el anciano se marcho hacia un grupo de profesores luego de mandar a la chica por dulces.

Shinnosuke apreto el asa de su portafolios y se marcho del salon. Como era posible que ese hombre supiese tanto de el? Estaba cien por ciento seguro de que era el unico sobreviviente de la expedicion al templo.

"El craneo." Se dijo asi mismo al entrar al auto. "De eso es de lo que esta hablando ese hombre."

Dejo la maleta en el asiento adyacente. Si no fuese por Ryoga, Akane estaria a su lado felicitandolo y sonriendole solo a el.

"_Nunca podras llevar una vida feliz"_ Le susurraba una mujer al oido. Sin tener que cerrar los ojos e imaginarlo, Shinnosuke podia oler el alcohol en su aliento y el peso de sus ojos marchitados.

"_Estas maldecido, no importa cuan lejos vayas en busca de alivio siempre estaras perdido."_

"No sera asi!" Golpeo Shinnosuke contra el timon sonando el claxon por equivocacion. Aturdido encendio el auto. "Akane puede salvarme, yo siento que ella puede salvarme."

Y con esa suplica salio del parqueo de la escuela, aunque su alma ya estaba un noventa porciento perdida y el era conciente de ello.

(***)

Ryoga no sabia si estaba en un sueño o si habia muerto; pero algo le decia que no se trataba de ninguno de los dos.

Estaba despierto y el de la cama postrado, cubierto en yeso y con mangueras de oxygeno era el, o su cuerpo fisico. Y no estaba muerto, porque la maquina que monitoreaba sus signos vitales estaba activa. Las pulsaciones eran normales en un estado de sueño.

En uno de sus viajes escucho de cierta technica que los shamanes usaban para desprender el alma del cuerpo despues de horas de meditacion, pero solamente era posible de lograr por varios minutos antes de que el mismo cuerpo atrayese al alma con una fuerza equivalente a la de gravedad, pero por mas que Ryoga tratase de entrar a su cuerpo por alguna razon no podia hacerlo.

En un momento sintio como si su espiritu fuese arrastrado por corrientes como el aire se lleva a las hojas secas pero Akane logro anclarlo a tierra cuando inconcientemente le puso la pulsera en la mano. La cuerda brillante, como particulas de luz intensificadas que lo ataban a su cuerpo fisico era su chi, fortalecido por el chi acumulado de Akane que eran como cintas de luz dorada que protegia el centro donde la energia de Ryoga aun existia.

Ryoga floto hacia la joven que dormia sosteniendo su mano. Queria sentir algo, sabia que tenia que sentir algo, pero lo unico que lograba invocar era un vacio en su pecho. "Tengo que hacer algo antes de que se me olvide como ser humano." Le dijo a Akane, rosando su mejilla.

La chica hundio el rostro en el colchon y balbucio a medias: "Esta bien, pero regresa pronto."

Ryoga sintio algo como un pulso minusculo en el centro de su pecho, sabia que era por Akane que estaba experimentado emociones que se asociaban con el cuerpo fisico.

"Espera por mi." Le dijo y penso en el momento que todo ocurrio, y en la persona que habia desencadenado toda esta tragedia.

"Tengo que ver a Ranma." Y cerrando los ojos puso toda su fuerza mental en materializar la cara de Ranma, cuando los abrio escucho un chillido femino de una figura que se acorralaba contra la pared de un callejon detras de un basurero.

Ryoga se acerco flotando y su boca se abrio a pesar de que la sorpresa que tenia frente a si era digna de algo mejor.

"Ranma?" Le pregunto al joven incrustado en la pared como un gato acorralado. A simple vista Ranma todavia tenia porte masculino, que seria obvio si no fuese por el par de senos talla 38 C que a duras penas podia cubrir con sus brazos.

"Ryoga?" Pregunto Ranma acercandoce al joven. "Que bueno que eres tu, no sabes el miedo que tengo, creo que me estoy convirtiendo en una mujer!" Ryoga queria decirle que se cubriera los pechos, o que hiciera algo acerca de esa vocecita taladrante que habia recogido de alguna parte, pero Ranma se incorporo en sus pies y se avalanzo hacia el para darle un abrazo y cual fue su sorpresa cuando en vez de sentir piel viviente atravezo a Ryoga como si se tratase de un espejismo y callo al suelo redondo.

"Oh Dios." Gimio enroscandoce como un feto. "Estoy loco, estoy completamente loco, y Ryoga esta muerto."

Ryoga realmente queria sentir pena por el pobre diablo tirado en el suelo temblando descontroladamente, pero lo mas cerca que podia sentir era un hueco en su estomago como si tuviese hambre.

"Por lo menos puedes verme." Murmuro para si. "Hey Saotome, levanta el trasero del suelo y deja de ser tan idiota." Ni siquiera sus regaños sonaban como ello. Rascandoce la cabeza a fuerza de habito. Concentro toda su fuerza en patear a Ranma por el trasero, y cuando sintio un ligero peso en el pie lo hizo con suficiente fuerza como para que Ranma rodara sobre la mugre del piso y se pegara en la cara con el metal del tanque.

Ahora que tenia la atencion del joven que sostenia su cachete ofendido, Ryoga le propuso un trato. "Tu quieres regresar a tu condicion de hombre verdad?" Ranma asintio, mordindose el labio inferior, lo cual Ryoga dejo pasar por alto. "Y yo quiero regresar a mi cuerpo. No se como fue que terminamos asi, pero estoy seguro de que juntos encontraremos una respuesta."

Ryoga ofrecio su mano en simbolo de tregua, Ranma toco el brazo con un dedo. "Euww, gelatinoso." Ryoga le pego una bofetada con dicho brazo gelatinoso que era lo mas cerca que pudo llegar a materializarce. "Por donde empezamos?" Le pregunto a Ranma, pero a falta de respuesta se volteo para ver que estaba haciendo su compañero, solo para encontrarlo oliendoce la ropa y haciendo muecas de desacuerdo.

"Un baño, definitivamente tiene que ser un baño."

Ryoga lo ignoro a favor de escanear los alrededores. Al final de la calle, haciendo esquina encontro una tienda con un cartel interesante. "Voodoo y otras maldiciones." Leyo en voz alta y volteo hacia Ranma.

Lo encontro peinandose la cola y cantando una cancioncita entre dientes.

Dio gracias que era medio transparente y no podia tocar a su contrincante en caso de que sea cual fuese la malaria que habia atacado a Saotome no se le pegara, pero si no hacia algo permanecerian en esa posicion por sabe Dios cuanto, asi que floto hacia el techo en busca de algo con que halar, empujar o golpear al joven, pero lo unico que encontro fue un cubo de agua de lluvia que algun vecino dejo durante la noche.

Al fondo del callejon, Ranma parecia una hormiga, incluso un cubo pequeño desde esa altura era capaz de fracturarle el craneo a cualquiera. Asi que Ryoga aposto contra los reflejos magnificos de su contrincante y lanzo el cubo.

Escucho el crack de algo plastico y suavemente descendio al fondo del callejon esperando encontrar un muerto, pero en su lugar encontro a una pelirroja furiosa. "Que cojones crees que estas haciendo Ryoga!"

Ryoga agradecio su falta de emociones. "Oh, esto se esta poniendo interesante."


End file.
